Countdown to Doomsday
by The Goon
Summary: The 30 Ultimate Power Stars have unimaginable powers, and everyone seems to have a reason to want one, including a villainous organization that threatens Mario and his world.
1. Peach Castle Infiltration

**Hey guys its me, the Goon. I'm starting this new story on fanfiction which will hopefully turn out well.**

**Even though some characters are not actually IN SSBB, they are still Nintendo-related, so I included them. Hopefully that works.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

Mario, Luigi, and Kirby were running through the forest to get back to Mushroom Kingdom Castle. Something big was going on there. Princess Peach was waiting for them. They entered the magnificent gates of the castle, and there was celebration everywhere. Kids were frolicking in the grass, small balloons were flying up in the air, and hot air balloons were throwing confetti down to the castle. Princess Peach's birthday celebration had finally begun.

All the Toads and citizens of Mushroom Kingdom were running, laughing, and having a good time. Mario, Luigi, and Kirby greeted Peach in the Royal Dining Room. "Oh you made it! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. After greetings were exchanged, Luigi and Kirby both ran to the food table where there was a huge line. "Dibs on the mushroom steak!" said Luigi. Peach turned to talk to Mario. "So have you enjoyed yourself so far?" she asked. Mario nodded his head. "Good! Glad to hear it!" replied Peach.

* * *

The party lasted late into the night. By now, things started to wind down a little bit. Perfect timing for Magikoopa and Bowser, who were watching and waiting from a small fort nearby. "Looks like everything is almost done over there, Lord Bowser," said Magikoopa, "shall we leave now?" "Maybe we better wait just a little longer, Kamek," replied Bowser, "this new plan of ours is too good for me to just let Mario get in my way!" "DADDY! I WANT SOME CANDY!" cried Bowser Jr. from the room around the corner. "Ugh," groaned Bowser, "I don't think I can make it to the castle AND take care of my boy at the same time!" "Not to worry, your awfulness," replied Magikoopa, "I'll just send someone else to do the dirty work for us. KAMEK!" Kamek flew into the room and landed in front of Magikoopa.

"You called for me?" he asked. "Yes, Kamek. Lord Bowser has a few urgent problems on his hands to carry out his plans tonight. So you will have to do it for him." Kamek jumped back. "Why don't YOU do it, you old bat? I'm not the only one working for Bowser, here!" Just then, Kamek became a frog. Magikoopa had done that to him. "Would you rather become THIS and be unemployed? Or will you get off your lazy ass and do a favor for a frail old lady?" "Frail old lady, my ass!" replied Kamek. After a moment of silence, he added, "nonetheless, I haven't been on any jobs for a while. Fine. I'll do it."

Kamek flew over Mushroom Kingdom Castle, where everything was finally quiet. Everyone was lying on the ground either sick or asleep. It was perfect for Kamek to fly inside the castle unnoticed. He noticed an open window on the top floor and flew inside the top of the castle tower. Quickly and evasively, he made his way down to the bottom floor into the main room. He entered one of the doors at the bottom, and went down the stairs to the basement.

Kamek flew over the water that was in there in case someone else was down in the basement. He landed on a large platform floating on the water and on it, there was a box. When Kamek opened the box…one of the famed Ultimate Power Stars came out. "So THIS is what Bowser is after…" said Kamek, "but how will we find all 30 of them in time?" "YOU WON'T!" cried a voice from behind.

Kamek turned around to see Luigi on the platform facing him. "The GREEN brother!" exclaimed Kamek. "The name's LUIGI, Kamek!" "Look, I don't have time to deal with you, Squeegee…" "LUIGI!" Kamek moaned and looked back at Luigi. "You know what? I have time to kill. Maybe I'll mess around with you a little." He flew up on his broom, raised his wand, conjured up some energy rings, and fired them at Luigi.

He obviously forgot that Luigi could jump really high, and he simply jumped over his attack. He would need more time to conjure up a more powerful spell to take down Luigi. He flew around the basement, letting Luigi chase after him while he waited for his wand to charge.

After long enough, Kamek was ready. He let Luigi try to hop on him, but before Luigi landed, Kamek cast an electrical shield around himself. Luigi landed on it and was being electrocuted by the shield. He fell to the ground, still in shock. "I'm going to send you far away from here, Ouija," said Kamek. "L…Luigi!" Luigi managed t stutter before he was thrown through a dark vortex that Kamek created.

Having finished what he started, Kamek flew out of the castle with the Ultimate Power Star. Mario, Kirby, and Peach ran down to the basement after hearing the commotion, but saw no one. "Were we just hearing things?" asked Peach. Mario and Kirby just looked at her and shrugged, unsure of what happened. Just then, Peach noticed that the box was open. "Oh no!" she cried, "Someone must have come in and stolen the Ultimate Power Star that was hidden in our castle!" Mario suddenly remembered that Luigi had left his room before they heard the noise. He desperately called out Luigi's name throughout the castle, but to no avail.

"This is very bad," sighed Peach, "It must have been Bowser who was behind this! If he gets all the Ultimate Power Stars, then who knows what kind of chaos he'll cause!" She then turned to Mario. "Mario! We MUST find the others before Bowser does!" Mario was ready for action. He followed Kirby and Peach out into the castle courtyard to start their journey.

* * *

**That was Chapter 1. Hopefully you liked it [enough to continue reading]**

**Please review, that would be very helpful to improve my stories :)**


	2. Greed, Gluttony, and one big ass mistake

**Hey guys. I haven't been able to update in a while, and I will probably be busy for a while too, but I did manage to finish Chapter 2 to SSBB: Countdown to Doomsday, where I added some more sides of the story. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Wario and Waluigi were relaxing on Shy Guy Beach after a hard day of stealing treasure. They had a pile of gold, gems, diamonds, and jewels in between them as they were tanning on the beach. "Ah ha ha ha," laughed Wario, "This is the life! A mountain of treasure for ourselves, a nice spot on the beach, and it can only get better at the Mushroom Casino tonight! He he he!" Waluigi groaned. Wario had been obsessed with going to casinos and clubs ever since his adventure at the Golden Pyramid. For some odd reason, it made him want to get girls at casinos.

"I say we have enough treasure to buy our own kingdom!" said Waluigi. "We could buy the Mushroom Kingdom off of Princess Peach!" "Nah," replied Wario, "with this money, we could get some hookers at the casino…and STILL earn more money there!" Waluigi sighed again. That was the problem with Wario. He used his money on little things that lasted a little while, while Waluigi thought big plans…such as power over the world.

Then something started shaking inside that pile. Out came a floating Ultimate Power Star, and Wario and Waluigi immediately knew what it was. They both stared at it in awe. "You DO realize what this IS, don't you, Waluigi?" asked Wario. "Of course I do!" he replied, "This is one of the infamous Ultimate Power Stars! They say that the more you have in your possession, the more powerful you become!" Wario had a greedy grin on his face…again. "Now imagine if we had all 30 of them! What do you say to that?" Waluigi's face lit up with excitement. "That DOES sound amazing! Let's do it!" Of course, as greedy as they are, they both thought to themselves, _I'll keep all 30 of them for myself and bring him down_.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away on Pop Star, King Dedede and Waddle Dee were sitting on top of his castle enjoying the view of the fields around them. Both were eating chocolate cake with strawberries, listening to the blissful sound of birds chirping. Then that blissful melody was interrupted when they heard something crash in their castle. They ran down to the courtroom to see what it was and came across an amazing sight.

It was a bright golden star three times the size of any star they had seen. Unknown to them, this was another of the Ultimate Power Stars. _I __**MUST**__ have it…whatever it is,_ King Dedede thought. He swallowed it and…nothing happened. Yet.

"Ah, phooey," said King Dedede. "Oh well. It made quite a bit of a tasty snack." Then he froze stiff and started sweating, which Waddle Dee noticed. That "tasty snack" started having an effect on King Dedede. His eyes turned bright gold and he was floating in mid air. He looked as if he was having a seizure. He then fell to the ground…as a Golden Statue.

Waddle Dee was in a panic. He had no idea that this star that suddenly appeared was capable of something like this. He didn't even know what it was. But whatever the case, someone else had to help him. He knew what to do. He picked up the Golden King Dedede Statue, and ran out of the castle and into the fields to find Kirby.

* * *

If there was ever a time Link needed to rely on Epona, it was now. He was being chased across Hyrule Field under the night sky by Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil. Zelda was nowhere to be found…and Ganondorf suspected that Link knew where he was. Epona led Link all the way to the Four Swords chamber and Link ran inside before Ganondorf could find him.

Link looked at the Four Sword and remembered what happened the last time he pulled it out. There had been four Links and he hated sharing the glory with the other three. But he didn't have all the power he needed to face Ganondorf, who had found his way to the chamber entrance. Without thinking, he pulled the Four Sword, and after a flash of light, Purple Link, Red Link, and Blue Link were back.

"FINALLY I can get back into action!" remarked Red Link. "Somebody's excited…" muttered Blue Link. "Don't take ALL the action!" shouted Purple Link, "Leave some for me!" Green Link stared in surprise. He never thought he would see this again.

Then again, it was probably better than Ganondorf entering the chamber, which had just happened. "What the---"stuttered Ganondorf. "FOUR Links? But how?" He answered his own question when he saw the Four Sword in Link's hand. "Ah, I see now…you pulled the Four Sword again. Well, no matter! Destroying **four** Links should me more fun than destroying **one**!" "Bring it on, Ganondorf!" shouted Red Link.

Before the action could start, two mysterious flying objects fell into the chamber. When the dust cleared up, Ganondorf and the Four Links saw two giant, glowing stars that had eyes. Ganondorf grabbed one of them to see what it was. When it started glowing even more, he assumed it must have had some worth. "Hmm…this may be of some use to me. I'll keep it." "Not if we have anything to say about it, Ganondorf!" shouted Green Link. "Let's get him guys!"

Silence.

"I SAID, let's get him guys!" he repeated.

But the other Links were already holding onto the other Ultimate Power Star. "Dude, we're fine with this one. You can keep it, Ganondorf, its all fair!" they all replied. "WHAT?" shouted Green Link in shock. "Good to know I have your approval," said Ganondorf in a sarcastic tone, "but I want the second one, too!" "Oh COME ON, Ganondorf!" argued Blue Link, "We're being nice by letting you go with one of them! Don't get greedy on us now!"

Suddenly, everything went pitch black. The only thing Green Link could see was the Ultimate Power Star in the Links' possession…and a darker, grayer Link holding it in his hands.

It was none other than Dark Link.

Green Link went to slice him up, but he disappeared, along with the black mist that was in the chamber, before he had the chance. Ganondorf was nowhere to be seen, so the Links assumed he got away with the other Ultimate Power Star. "This can't be…" said Purple Link, "Dark Link? Was that really him?" "Afraid so, Purple," said Green Link. "Well what are we waiting for?" asked Red Link, "let's go kick his ass!"

"But Princess Zelda is still…" was all Green Link managed to say before the other Links dashed out of the chamber, eager to kick some ass.

* * *

**There will be some more sides added in the next chapter, but hopefully, their stories will tie into everyone elses within a chapter or two. **

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Craziness on Corneria

**I finally finished Chapter 3, and this one has a lot more action, and more characters are introduced.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or its characters or locations**

* * *

A lone ship was flying through the stars, and headed for a green and blue planet. Samus Aran began to wonder what was going on. First she was escaping from Planet Zebes, next thing she knows, a black hole appears and sucks her up. But rather than devour her, she ended up somewhere else in the galaxy. _What could have triggered that?_ she wondered. No matter. She flew towards this new planet to try and get a good idea of where she may be.

She flew through what seemed to have once been a beautiful city, but was now an industrial waste. There were robots everywhere, shooting at four ships that were in the air. She couldn't tell what kind of ships they were, who was in there, or if they were friends or enemies.

"We're entering Corneria city now!" said Fox to his comrades. They were in shock at what happened. "This is horrible!" exclaimed Falco. "How could it have come to this?" wondered Peppy. "They won't get away with this!" cried Slippy. The four of them zoomed towards the ocean on Corneria, where Samus Aran was flying. She lowered herself to fly low under the rocky arches by the waterfall.

Unfortunately for her, Fox's radar picked up on her signal. "Unknown aircraft approaching!" he announced. They flew under the arches and saw Samus's small red spaceship flying away from them. _I don't need trouble like this now,_ thought Samus. "After it!" cried Peppy. "You won't get away from us!" shouted Slippy. Samus barrel rolled constantly to avoid their shots. She had to find a safe place to get off her ship and explore the planet. She lost her abilities, along with her power suit, when she went through the black hole, and had high hopes of finding them here.

* * *

That's when a much larger ship came flying in between them. It turned and shot at Star Fox. "Your days are numbered, Star Fox!" said a voice from the ship. Fox looked at the insignia on the ship. It was Star Wolf. But something was different about the ship. There seemed to be a glow from the ship. That was because there was something powering their g-diffuser…one of the Ultimate Power Stars! Of course, nobody knew what exactly it really was. But it seemed powerful, so Star Wolf took it when they found it, and now they were ready to use it on Star Fox.

Samus Aran thought this could be her chance to escape while they were distracted with the new ship. But it slowly turned as she started to fly away and shot her right wing. They then refocused their concentration on Star Fox. Samus Aran's ship was about to crash. She used an emergency eject button and flew out of her ship, landing on a soft patch of grass on a small island out in the ocean. Her ship crashed nearby. _Looks like I'll have to find a way to repair my ship, too_, thought Samus.

Inside the Star Wolf Cruiser, Wolf got up and headed for the exit. "Leon!" he barked. "Yes, Wolf?" he replied. "Take control of the wheel. I'm going on the surface to deal with Fox." He exited the room and made his way up to the top of the ship. When Fox saw Wolf standing there, he knew he wasn't looking to shoot him down…he wanted a man-to-man fight. "So be it, Wolf!" he said. He flew his ship on top of the Star Wolf Cruiser and jumped out to face Wolf. "He can't have all the fun!" cried out Falco. He flew his ship on top of the Star Wolf Cruiser too, and he jumped out and landed behind Wolf. "So **both** of you want to play, huh?" said Wolf. "All right then! Be my guest!"

* * *

Samus had hidden behind a huge rock on the island, but found she was not alone. Two little boys, one with blonde hair and another with a baseball cap, were hiding behind the rock, shaking in fear. Beside them was a ball with red on one side, and white on the other. "Lucas?" asked the boy with the cap. "Yeah, Ness?" replied Lukas. "Let's at least make a fire to warm up. It's chilly out in the middle of the ocean." They both stood up. They were still shorter than Samus even when she was sitting down. "PK FIRE!" they both cried out. A small fire was in front of them, and Samus looked at the kids in shock. "Who ARE you kids?" she asked. "And how the hell did you do that?" They both looked at her. "With PSI," replied Lucas, "Obviously." Ness still looked at Samus Aran. "I still think she is confused about PSI."

"What's to be confused about?" asked Lucas. "I mean, very few people have that ability," replied Ness, "she probably doesn't have PSI." "I don't see why," replied Lucas, "but fine. If she doesn't have it, she doesn't have it." Samus Aran turned her head to the red and white ball. "Do you use that as part of your PSI?" she asked. "No," said Lucas, "That's called a Pokeball. I don't know what it does exactly, but some kid with a cap threw it at us before being dragged away by some freaky looking monsters." _Could those freaky looking monsters be Ridley's space pirates_? she wondered to herself. "What did the monsters look like?" she asked. Lucas replied, "Some of them looked like mushrooms with feet, and the others looked a lot like turtles, only they walked on two feet!" _So it's not the space pirates_, she thought. _Damn. I thought I had a lead there_.

* * *

The action on top of Star Wolf Cruiser was still going on during this conversation. Wolf grabbed Fox's leg and threw him towards the side, and then blocked a fierce combo attack from Falco. Fox got back on his feet, and gave Wolf a swift kick across his face, throwing him on his back. Wolf rolled away just in time before Falco could hold him down. The Star Wolf Cruiser suddenly flew up in order to shoot down Peppy and Slippy. It threw all three of them off their balance. Falco grabbed onto the side of the right wing while Fox and Wolf still attacked each other while sliding down the Star Wolf Cruiser.

Lucas looked at the battle from behind the rock. "Maybe I should do something to help!" he said. He then stood quiet for a minute, and then cried out, "PK STARSTORM!" The sky turned dark blue (as opposed to the light blue that it was before) and huge fireballs came crashing down into the ocean, towards the Star Wolf Cruiser…and to their little island, much to Lucas's dismay. Lucas, Ness, and Samus Aran ran under her wrecked spaceship for cover.

Peppy and Slippy were having it rough. Not only did they have to dodge the Star Wolf Cruiser's attacks, but now they also had to avoid the fireballs crashing down from the sky. The buildings in Corneria were starting to crumble. Falco lifted himself from the right wing of the Star Wolf Cruiser just in time before it was hit by a fireball. Fox and Wolf found their balance and were still going after each other, despite the fireballs crashing down around them. Fox and Wolf kicked each other's chests at the same time, sending them both flying. Fox crashed into his ship, and Wolf crashed into Falco's ship. But now the starstorm had stopped. Fox and Wolf got up, and Falco landed next to Fox, itching for more action.

There were flames around the three of them. "You know, Fox," said Wolf, "this is the first time in a long time that we've crossed paths this intensely! I'd say you've gotten better!" Just then, the intercom turned on, and a voice cried, "Wolf! Wolf! We have to leave now!" Wolf groaned. "Why is that, Pigma?" "The Star Wolf Cruiser has taken too much damage! We need to get it repaired!" Wolf groaned again. "Well, Fox, it's been fun. Let's do this again sometime!" He gave a devious smirk and flipped back, falling right through an open hatch back into the control room. "We better go too, Falco," said Fox, "or else we'll be stuck here with Star Wolf."

They got in their ships, and flew back to where Peppy and Slippy were, just as the Star Wolf Cruiser left Corneria to get repaired. "Fox," said Peppy, "did anything about this attack seem…unnatural?" "I was about to ask the same thing, Fox," said Falco, "I've always known that Wolf was a tough guy, but I've never had to use this much energy to face him!" "And what was with that starstorm?" asked Slippy. "I have no idea," replied Fox, "but I think we'll be seeing more of this very soon."

* * *

Lucas, Ness, and Samus Aran climbed out from under her spaceship. The condition of the ship was even worse than before. "Great," she muttered, "As if it wasn't bad enough before, now _this_ happens." "Sorry…" said Lucas quietly, stepping back feeling guilty. "Don't worry about it," said Samus, "I just need to find a way to repair it." "Can we help?" asked Lucas. "If you don't mind risking your lives and facing danger head on, then sure," replied Samus. "All right! We're going on an adventure! Isn't this exciting, Ness?" Lucas turned to Ness, who was standing still, looking up. "Ness?" Ness was still looking up. Lucas stood next to him and looked up to see what Ness was seeing, and he then knew what Ness was thinking.

Ness was staring at Samus Aran. She was in a tight, blue Zero Suit, and she brushed her blonde hair back behind her ears. Ness's legs began to wobble when Samus walked to her damaged ship and kneeled down to examine it. Lucas then whacked Ness across the head. "Focus, Ness!" he said. "Oh, sorry Lucas," replied Ness. "Hey, can we try to use that Pokeball now?" "Not yet," said Lucas. "We're going to need to find resources somewhere else," remarked Samus, "but we have no way of transportation." Ness and Lucas looked at each other and smiled. "That's what you think, Samus," said Lucas.

* * *

**Chapter 4 will be up soon!**

**~The Goon~**


	4. Loss and Defeat

**Some of the character's storylines will begin to connect to one another in the next chapter, but for now, this is just about the last couple separate sides i will be showing for a while. Hope you enjoy Chapter 4!**

**~The Goon~**

* * *

Lucas, Samus Aran, and Ness were not the only ones with a Pokeball. Someone else far away had a Pokeball of their own…someone who also got it from a Pokémon trainer that was in some sort of danger. Someone who didn't exactly plan to use it for good reasons.

King K. Rool, standing on the deck of his magnificent ship, enviously glanced at the island that Donkey Kong called home. He held the Pokeball in his right hand, rattling his fingers against it. He knew just what he would do with it. He threw it in the air and there was a bright light. When it faded, a blue Pokemon with a black mask across his eyes and pointed ears, with a big tail and walked on two feet, landed on the deck and looked up at K. Rool.

"Lucario!" he exclaimed. "I presume that's your name," said K. Rool. "Okay then, Lucario, as of today, you are my SLAVE! As your first act as my slave, go to that island and find a big ape! When you do, eliminate him!!!" Lucario leaped off the ship and swam towards the island. He was obliged to take orders from King K. Rool since he now had the Pokeball, but he didn't seem too happy about it, as he groaned while swimming to the island. "OH SUGAR! WHY DID YOU DROP THE BARRELS OF BANANAS? NOW EVERYONE IS SLIPPING AND SLIDING EVERYWHERE!!!" King K. Rool groaned as he heard the commotion below deck. "I hope Lucario knows more about what he's doing than these clowns I have already."

Unfortunately, he didn't. As soon as Lucario entered the forest, he forgot where he was going. He relied only on his instincts to survive, destroying any monster that got in his way. Then the ground rumbled and he was thrown onto his back. When the rumbling stopped, Lucario saw a bright gold light coming from behind the trees and he went to check it out.

There was a bright gold star floating in midair. Two monkeys, one a big ape with a tie, the other a chimp with a red cap, were dancing around the star, obviously trying to get it for themselves. "What IS this thing, Donkey Kong?" asked the smaller monkey. "I dunno, Diddy," replied Donkey Kong, "but it must be worth something if it's shiny! We'll throw it in the Banana Cave!"

But when Donkey Kong touched it, he soon began to shake. He then started spinning and floating in midair. "Donkey Kong! What's happening?" cried Diddy Kong. Lucario decided he had to move now or he would be too late. When Donkey Kong landed, he was just a gold statue. "Donkey Kong!" cried Diddy. Lucario leaped in and grabbed the DK statue. He then started to run away.

"Hey! Give that back! I need that!" Diddy Kong was running after Lucario. Lucario could hop on top of the trees. Diddy Kong could climb them. Lucario leaped to a high branch, and Diddy Kong climbed up the same tree, still pursuing Lucario. He suddenly froze in his tracks when he saw King K. Rool land in front of Lucario on one of the other trees.

Apparently, King K. Rool decided he wanted Donkey Kong in his possession before Lucario returned to the ship. He simply couldn't wait. "Brilliant, Lucario!" he said. "Not only do I have Donkey Kong, but now I have him…AS A STATUE! AHAHAHAHA! There's positively no way he can do anything about me while he's like THIS!" He took the statue from Lucario. "Thank you, Lucario. For your fine service to me, I shall let you join me in the ranks." _The ranks_? thought Diddy Kong. _What's he talking about_?

Diddy Kong took out his peanut guns to fire them at King K. Rool before he went back to his ship. But he didn't even look at his ship. A dark purplish blue vortex opened behind King K. Rool, and he entered it. Lucario followed his master. _Do I dare_? asked Diddy Kong.

He dared. He hopped from one tree branch to another and leaped into the vortex just before it closed. At first, he couldn't see anything beyond the purple and blue mist. But then he saw a bright light in the shape of a lightning bolt. He barely saw the silhouette of King K. Rool and Lucario and followed them. In a flash, Diddy Kong was in a weird new dimension.

He was surrounded by thin yellow walls, and outside was nothing but green. He thought he would continue following King K. Rool and Lucario, until something got in his way. A big, fat monster stood proud and tall over Diddy Kong. It had purple armor and yellow shoes, with sad yellow eyes. Diddy shivered in fear. He was no match for this monster. So he tried running back the way he came. It failed, however. The monster picked Diddy Kong up by his tail and dragged him along the way to wherever the monster was going.

* * *

The Yoshis were in a panic. For long ages, they have kept peace on Yoshi Island. It was rare for something major to happen that threatened the lives of all the island's residents. But this was one of those rare times. Bowser's Castle (which doubled as a massive battleship) was launching its most vicious attack on Yoshi Island. Only one thing could allow Bowser to have enough firepower to cause so much devastation.

One of the Ultimate Power Stars.

Half the trees on the island were lit on fire. The huts in the village had collapsed. All the remaining Yoshis that stayed behind to fight had gathered all the eggs they could get and brought them up to the tallest mountain on the island for one last stand against Bowser.

Meanwhile, inside of Bowser's castle, he was observing the damage being done alongside Kamek, Magikoopa, and Bowser Jr. He was enjoying himself, from knowing his victory over Yoshi Island was near, and seeing Bowser Jr. proud of his dad. Bowser may have been a ruthless villain, but it always brought a smile to his face whenever his son was proud of him.

"We've almost achieved victory, Your Awfulness!" said Magikoopa. "You're stating the obvious, Your Bitchiness!" replied Kamek, who couldn't resist the opportunity to insult Magikoopa. Magikoopa once again turned Kamek into a frog. "Maybe THAT will teach you to respect your elders!" "Bowser!" cried Kamek as a frog, "Make her change me back!" "No can do," replied Bowser, "you said _bitch_ in front of the little guy. You can stay that way a while longer!" Kamek gave a "ribbit" and hopped onto the control panel to have a better view of what was going on.

Just then, the door slid open, and a darker Koopa entered. His name was Darkkoopa. He had a strange resemblance to one of Bowser's former underlings. His shell was shiny red, and his skin was black. He had red eyes and wild, brown pupils. He also had a fang hanging from the side of his mouth. "Your Awfulness! I have just stolen two more of the Ultimate Power Stars from Yoshi Island!" "Excellent, Darkkoopa!" exclaimed Bowser. "Bring them here!" Darkkoopa approached Bowser, getting strange looks from Bowser Jr., Kamek, and Magikoopa, all of whom had never seen this guy before. Bowser combined these two Ultimate Power Stars with the one he was currently using to attack Yoshi Island. Now everything was ready.

The Yoshis had suddenly stopped firing eggs. They saw that the charge from the giant cannon coming from Bowser's Castle was getting more powerful. The leader of the Yoshis, whose skin color was green, turned to the others and gave them the signal. They all knew what they had to do. It was obvious someone gave Bowser more of the Ultimate Power Stars. They no longer had a chance against him. They would have to evacuate Yoshi Island.

They all rushed to get to the island shores. They would have to swim to get to safety. To make it easier to stick together, Green Yoshi went in the water first, with Red Yoshi attaching himself to Green Yoshi's tale, and so forth until there were five lines of Yoshis swimming away from Yoshi Island. Just in time, too. After a few minutes of swimming, the cannon from Bowser Castle fired a huge energy blast at the mountains on the island. The mountains crumbled, throwing large chunks of rock down the island, many of them creating cracks in the island. It was still in flames. The island was beginning to sink, until one small chunk of the island remained.

The Yoshis had lost their home.

Bowser and his crew did not notice the Yoshis swimming away from the destroyed island. They were too busy enjoying their victory to notice. Everyone was hopping up and down that Yoshi's Island was finally theirs for the taking. "Wahoo! We won the battle!" cried Bowser Jr. Magikoopa flew around the room, throwing confetti everywhere. Kamek had been turned back to normal (the frog spell apparently doesn't last long), and Bowser was dancing around joyfully.

Darkkoopa prepared a pod for himself to go to Yoshi's Island. "Your Awfulness," he said, "I will take some of my men down there and we will keep control of the island while you continue your planning." "You do that, Darkkoopa!" he said, still dancing and laughing. Darkkoopa left the room, gathered some Koopas and they all went into some pods. The pods were sent down to Yoshi's Island, and Darkkoopa would be with them to command them and turn the island into a command post to call their own.

The Bowser Castle flew away. Bowser now had 3 of 30 Ultimate Power Stars. Another was used to change Donkey Kong into a statue, same for King Dedede. Wario and Waluigi also had one in their possession, along with Wolf, Ganondorf, and Shadow Link. So many Ultimate Power Stars were still left to claim. Unknown to much of anyone, there was so little time to spare.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is in the works, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far :)**


	5. Sick, Twisted Fiends

**This one took a while, but it's up now! Hope you enjoy the way the story is turning out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo characters or places **

* * *

Mario, Kirby, and Princess Peach ran to the Mushroom Kingdom Runway to Peach's private plane. Toadsworth saw them coming and immediately stood in proper position for the princess. "Princess! What are you doing out on the runway at this time of night?" he asked. "This is an emergency, Toadsworth!" said Peach. "The Ultimate Power Star that was in our castle's basement has been stolen!" "WHAT?" cried Toadsworth. "That IS bad! But where are you going to go with the Peach Plane?" Peach turned to look at Toadsworth as Mario and Kirby already went inside of the plane. "We're going to Cool, Cool Mountain to check up on the Ultimate Power Star there! We must protect it at all costs!"

The Peach Plane landed on the summit of Cool, Cool, Mountain. Peach, Kirby, and Mario stepped off the plane. Mario and Kirby were ready to go into the cottage to check up on the Ultimate Power Star in there, but Peach lost her footing and slipped off the side of the mountain. She slid down the slope that ran along the side of the mountain. "MARIO!" she cried. "Ah!" exclaimed Mario. Kirby and Mario slid down the slope themselves, following Princess Peach.

Peach landed in front of a mother penguin with her baby penguin beside her. But something was wrong with the mother. She was not white and blue like the other penguins were. She was green all over. She seemed very sick. Peach's guess was that she ate a Poison Shroom. But how would a penguin get a Poison Shroom all the way up Cool, Cool Mountain? _Someone must have deliberately poisoned the mother penguin_, Peach thought. Mario and Kirby fell next to Peach and saw the sick mother penguin. They all came to the same conclusion.

Bowser must have done it.

"That cold hearted fiend!" pouted Peach. "Oh! I'll bet we can use some of the Ultimate Power Star's power to help cure the sick penguin! Mario! Will you and Kirby go back up and get it? I will stay here with the penguin." Kirby and Mario began to climb back up the mountain. Peach stayed beside the mother and baby penguin. "There, there, we'll have you better soon." "I'm afraid that can't happen, missy!" said a voice from the shadows. She turned, expecting Bowser, the villain who poisoned the penguin, to be there.

But it wasn't Bowser. And based on that, she could only assume it wasn't Bowser in the first place.

* * *

Mario and Kirby approached the cottage that had been hiding the Ultimate Power Star. They busted down the door, expecting to find the Ultimate Power Star. It was there in the cottage where they had left it…but someone else was holding it! In their presence was a little green man with a purple sweatshirt and purple mask. And he was tiny.

It was none other than Popple the Shadowthief.

"You AGAIN, Red?" he asked in surprise. Mario was just as surprised to see Popple. He thought he would learn his lesson after all their encounters in the Beanbean Kingdom. "Can't I ever catch a break? And why's that chubby pink fella with you and not Green? No matter. I found this Ultimate Power Star first, see? I can use it to find me real nice treasure and become filthy rich! It's mine, and I'm not letting you steal it from me, see?" He pulled out his bag of goodies and threw a poison shroom at Mario. Unfortunately, it got Mario, and had the poison inside of him.

Kirby, on the other hand, managed to hop over Popple and inhale him. "ACK! What the hell are you doing? Spit me out!" That was the wrong thing to say. Kirby looked outside the cottage and saw plenty of spaces to spit him out. He ran out and stood by the edge of the mountain. "Wait, are you REALLY spitting me out? OFF THE MOUNTAIN? Uh, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! NO REALLY! I CAN STAY IN HERE FOR A WHILE! I DON'T NEED TO BE SPAT OUT INTO THE COLD! NO! WAIT!" Kirby shot Popple out from his mouth and far down the mountain. Popple's scream slowly faded away as he fell farther and farther down.

Kirby went back inside and saw that Mario had reclaimed the Ultimate Power Star. "Yahoo!" he exclaimed, jumping with joy. Kirby signaled for Mario to start leaving to go back to the princess. Mario and Kirby started to head for the door, until suddenly, the cottage shook, and a pile of snow covered the windows, and the door. "Oh no!" cried Mario. They were trapped inside the cottage!

* * *

Princess Peach saw the terrifying face of Cackletta emerge from the shadows. She had been defeated by Mario and Luigi when they were in Beanbean Kingdom, and someone must have revived her. She didn't know who, but however Cackletta was revived, _**she**_ was the one who poisoned the mother penguin, not Bowser. "Be a good girl, and let me twist your precious little neck while my master fetches the Ultimate Power Star!" Peach started to back away. Who knew what tricks Cackletta might have up her sleeve?

A quiet thud came from behind Peach. She turned around to see tiny little feet squirming, and Popple found himself back on his feet. "Popple!" Peach exclaimed. "Not you, too!" groaned Popple. He then looked at Cackletta. "Rookie?" he asked. "Master?" she replied. Peach gasped at the sound of this. Popple had a habit of picking Rookies and then going solo, only to have another Rookie. First, Bowser had lost his memory and became Popple's Rookie, but after he got it back, Popple had gone solo and then Birdo became his new Rookie.

But Popple wasn't so smart to be able to make Cackletta his Rookie! Either Cackletta had lost her power (or memory), or someone smarter had been telling Popple what to do. "Any reason you poisoned the penguin?" Popple asked. "Just for fun, Master Popple!" replied Cackletta. "That's awful!" cried Peach. "Awfully _delightful_, see?" replied Popple. Both Popple and Cackletta laughed at that statement. Peach jumped high in the air and pounded on Popple. He found himself half buried in the snow. "Ugh," moaned Popple, "I hate when this happens!" Cackletta created a lightning ball and fired it directly at Peach. It knocked her off her feet, and she couldn't move a muscle.

"Good job, Rookie!" said Popple. "Now get me outta here and take the girl and the penguin with us!" "Yes, Master Popple," Cackletta replied. She took the mother penguin into her hands and grabbed hold of Princess Peach. She then dug Popple out from the snow, and the two of them made off with Peach and the mother penguin, leaving the baby penguin behind. "Help me!" cried Peach.

* * *

Diddy Kong had no idea where he was going. The hallways were a dark purple, and the cells in the room he was being taken to had no bars. Instead, there were yellow barriers that kept prisoners inside. The big, fat monster that had captured Diddy Kong had thrown him into one of these cells. The yellow barrier went up and Diddy had no way out.

A tiny robot on wheels had approached the giant monster. It had grey metal on it and had bright yellow eyes. Diddy recognized this robot as R.O.B. The big, fat monster had pointed to another cell and R.O.B went directly to that cell. Inside this cell, there was a green man with a moustache sitting on the bed inside that cell. He had an L on his green cap. R.O.B turned off the barrier and approached him. It seemed as if he was asking the man for something.

"I don't need my big bro helping me to beat you!" exclaimed Luigi. But before he could get a chance to jump over him, R.O.B dug its hands into Luigi's stomach, and zapped him. Luigi cried out in pain, and fell face first onto the hard floor. Then R.O.B began to investigate Luigi, looking for something. _What is R.O.B looking for?_ thought Diddy Kong, _and why is it working for these guys?_

R.O.B left the cell and put the barrier back up. It came back to the big fat monster and shook its head in disappointment. Whatever they were looking for, Luigi didn't have it. The big fat monster grunted and smacked R.O.B on the top of the head. He ordered R.O.B to go somewhere else, so R.O.B rolled away.

R.O.B continued to roll across the hallways of the humongous fortress they were all in. Big fat monsters just like the other one were roaming the hallways, which were black walls, white floors, with hints of purple and yellow on the walls. R.O.B found its way through a door that was big and had white vines on it. It went behind one of the many pillars what were in this large room.

Then R.O.B noticed it was not alone. The one known as Wolf O'Donnell stood beside the big, green reptile known as King K. Rool. Standing next to K. Rool was a small, blue creature with a black mask and pointed ears and big tail. They were all speaking to someone that was standing by the big window on the other side of the room. The darkness on the outside brought very little light into the room, so this mysterious person was little more than a silhouette. Nonetheless, it seemed as if this person was in charge of things around here.

"Sir," said K. Rool, "I found this weird little guy named Lucario. He has brought back a golden statue of my greatest enemy, Donkey Kong!" "Put it on the wall right beside the Star portrait," said the mysterious leader. "Sir," said Wolf, "I almost had Fox and his annoying friend Falco taken down, but…" "But you failed to do so and now I do not have a golden statue for either of them," said the mysterious leader, "so I want you to take your team of Leon, Pigma, and Andrew, find Star Fox, and take them down properly this time." Wolf bowed his head in understanding. "K. Rool," said the mysterious leader, "you and Lucario may relax for a while." K. Rool, Lucario, and Wolf dismissed themselves and the mysterious leader was once again, alone in the room…with R.O.B curiously wondering what was going on.

* * *

Waddle Dee was still holding onto the King Dedede statue. He had used a Popstar Starship to get himself to the Mushroom Kingdom Castle where he remembered Kirby would be at. But when he got to the town, all he saw were Toads. Not even Mario or Peach were around. What was going on?

Waddle Dee ran into the main room of Peach's castle, only to find Toadsworth standing in front of the magnificent staircase that led to the upper levels of the tower. Toadsworth saw Waddle Dee holding a golden statue of King Dedede and approached him. "Are you looking for Princess Peach?" he asked. Waddle Dee shook his head. Then Toadsworth noticed how similar Waddle Dee looked to Kirby.

"Then are you looking for Kirby, perhaps?" he asked. Waddle Dee nodded his head. "I'm afraid he's not here," said Toadsworth, "last night, one of the Ultimate Power Stars was stolen, so he went with Mario and Peach to secure the other one in Cool, Cool Mountain. Oh, and his brother Luigi has gone missing as well, so they're looking for him." Waddle Dee sunk his head in disappointment. "But don't worry, my friend," he said, "I'm sure they'll return in no time! In the meantime, would you like to relax here at the castle?" Waddle Dee smiled.

Toadsworth called for one of the Toads in the castle. "Take him to the guest room while he waits for their return," said Toadsworth. Waddle Dee took the King Dedede statue and followed the Toad to the guest room. It was a magnificent room. The walls were bright blue, the bed's length took up half the room, and there was a huge wardrobe right beside the window. "Relax," said the Toad, "and enjoy your stay!" With that, he left Waddle Dee and the statue to himself.

Toadsworth went into the kitchen to check up on the town chef, Taste E. Toad. She was making a magnificent dinner for the 3rd night of the celebration, for it was still Peach's birthday festival. It was supposed to last 3 nights. This was the 2nd day. Nobody knew that the princess, along with Mario, Luigi, and Kirby, were not there. The only ones that knew they were gone were Toadsworth and the other Toads in the castle. Princess Peach had to be back on the 3rd night for her birthday dinner.

"It smells wonderful, Taste E!" said Toadsworth, "Keep up the good work!" Taste E. Toad smiled and continued working on the dinner. That was, until a crash came through the window. A Bob-omb had been thrown into the kitchen, and it exploded on them. Toadsworth and Taste E. were surrounded by smoke. They heard voices coming in the room. Suddenly, someone grabbed Toadsworth from behind, along with Taste E. Toad. They were both carried outside and they turned to see who had been taking them.

It was the Koopa Bros.! Red, Yellow, Black, and Green. They were the ones kidnapping Toadsworth and Taste E. Toad. "Take them back to Koopa Bros. Fortress!" ordered Red. "And make sure we put that Ultimate Power Star we found in the tower!"

* * *

**Chapter 6 will be up soon! Reviews will be greatly appreciated :)**


	6. Brawl at Sunset Wilds

**Chapter 6 is finally up, and I will update soon. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Wario and Waluigi had already stashed their treasure in Wario's car and parked it back at his place. If they wanted to keep their prized possession, the Ultimate Power Star, they couldn't let anybody find out where it was. But what sense did it make to leave it in a garage? So they just took it with them. Right now, they were in the middle of Sunset Wilds, trying to make their way to Mushroom Kingdom Castle. Wario had known it was the 2nd day of the 3 day celebration for Princess Peach's birthday. He also knew that's where another of the Ultimate Power Stars was. The plan? To get there by nightfall, and when all the residents of the castle were snoozing, they would sneak into the basement of the castle and get the next Ultimate Power Star.

They would, of course, if they could find their way through Sunset Wilds. It was sand and sunset and tumbleweed as far as the eye could see. "I'm going to look for water…" said Waluigi. "Hurry up now!" said Wario. Waluigi had thought he had seen a small oasis, but of course, he was hallucinating. He began running to the water he thought he had seen, only to be disappointed by the fact that there was no water.

He did, however, see 3 figures in the distance. Two of them were much shorter than the other. He began to jump in the air to get their attention. "Hey! Over here! Do you know how to get out of here?" he started shouting.

In the distance, Ness, Lucas, and Samus Aran could see a tall figure jumping up and down, and it seemed like it was trying to get their attention. "What do you suppose that is?" asked Lucas. "Maybe someone needs help!" replied Ness. "Well we can't be too sure," said Samus, "so we'll just shoot it!" Ness and Lucas looked at Samus in surprise as she took out her stun gun and fired it.

Waluigi was still trying to get their attention. Next thing he knew, he was shot in the stomach and he had frozen for a few moments. After that, he knew that whoever was in the distance, they were not going to play nice. He ran back to get Wario. He was ready for a fight.

"Wario! Wario!" cried Waluigi. Wario had been looking at the Ultimate Power Star with bright, lustful eyes when Waluigi came back. He looked up at Waluigi. _What's that idiot screaming about_? wondered Wario. "Wario! Wario! There are some creeps in the distance firing at us! We gotta fight back!" Wario grinned and then laughed. He was just as ready for a good fight as Waluigi was. He pulled out his motorcycle (from his pants) and got his goggles on. "Hop on!" said Wario. Waluigi couldn't help but wonder, _How the hell does Wario get a motorcycle from his pants_?

Samus saw the mysterious figure run away. "Looks like whatever that was," she said, "it's gone now." "Can we use the Pokeball now, Lucas?" begged Ness. "Let's save it for when we need it," replied Lucas. Samus looked down at the two kids. Lucas was holding the Pokeball in his hands tightly. These were definitely not normal kids. Not only the way they helped stall the Star Wolf Cruiser, but also how they were able to teleport between dimensions…

* * *

_Samus Aran, Lucas, and Ness were observing the Star Wolf Cruiser flying off into space. Lucas and Ness apparently knew a way they could get off Corneria and get to another dimension. Ness pulled something out from his pocket. It was a star, bright gold and glamorous. "It's called an Ultimate Power Star," said Ness, "and it can take us to wherever dimension we want to go!" "Except not many people know that," said Lucas, "Thanks to a very important person, we're one of a few people who can use this to travel between dimensions." When they held the Ultimate Power Star up, it opened a vortex right beside them. All three of them entered and left Corneria._

_And I wonder who this 'important person' is_, thought Samus. Then suddenly something loud zoomed by them. They turned to see Wario and Waluigi on a motorcycle, heading right for them. "Get back, you guys!" shouted Samus. Lucas and Ness ran away. Wario and Waluigi didn't look like they would stop what they were doing just to avoid hurting kids. Samus rolled to the side as the motorcycle almost hit her. She then leaped in the air and gave Waluigi a swift kick across the face and knocked him off the motorcycle.

Waluigi tumbled until he fell in front of Lucas and Ness. But as quickly as he fell, he got right back up, glaring angrily at Lucas and Ness. "Out of my way, brats! I'm on important business!" he barked. He grabbed Lucas and picked him up by his shirt. Big mistake. "PK FIRE!" Waluigi found himself back on the ground. "Can we use the Pokeball NOW, Lucas?" asked Ness. "I think we can handle this creep fine by ourselves for now," replied Lucas. Now Waluigi was pissed. He couldn't possibly be losing to a couple of kids only a couple feet tall.

* * *

Wario had much better luck than Waluigi. Since Samus only had her stun gun and fancy moves, Wario had a slight advantage, given he didn't get kicked off his own motorcycle. He drove towards Samus Aran again. This time, when she went to kick Wario, he jumped off his motorcycle, over Samus, and back onto his motorcycle. He drove towards her again, but Samus didn't have much time to think about what to do. Wario got much closer this time, so she had no choice but to jump out of the way.

Samus landed right on her back, and got up to get ready for the next attack Wario threw at her. She brushed her ruffled hair behind her ears and pulled out her stun gun. She wasn't going to go easy on him anymore. When Wario drove towards her again, she leaped up and shot him with the stun gun. He was frozen for a few brief moments. It wasn't too long, but it was long enough to be driving towards a tall stump not far from where they were. When Wario saw this, he attempted to slam on the brakes to avoid crashing into the stump. But he realized it was too late, so he had no choice but to jump off the motorcycle as it crashed into the stump.

Now Wario was getting angry. He picked up his wrecked motorcycle and threw it at Samus. She gave it a solid kick and it went flying towards Waluigi, who was getting his ass handed to him by Lucas and Ness. But then Lucas made the mistake of taking out the Ultimate Power Star in order to transport to another dimensions. "There's no way we'll find any good resources here, so let's go," he said. "That should be MINE…er, OURS!" shouted Waluigi. He tackled Lucas just in time before he could transport himself, Ness, and Samus Aran away. He grabbed the Ultimate Power Star from Lucas's hands and turned to Wario.

"I've got it Wario! I've got it!" Wario glanced up and saw Waluigi with the Ultimate Power Star and ran up to him, completely ignoring Samus. "That makes two!" he said. Wario took out the Ultimate Power Star they already had, and together, the two Ultimate Power Stars began to react with one another. Waluigi was still holding on to one, and Wario held on to the other. The two Ultimate Power Stars went flying into the sky, with Wario and Waluigi flying with them.

"Oh no!" shouted Ness, "They have our Ultimate Power Star!" Samus ran over to Lucas and Ness. "Are you kids all right?" she asked. They both nodded yes. "Well it looks like either we're stuck in Sunset Wilds, or we'll be walking a _very_ long way to get out." She began to run towards the sunset, in hopes that there would be some kind of civilization. "I guess we better follow her, huh, Ness?" said Lucas. He began to run towards the sunset as well, but noticed that Ness had stood where he was. "Ness?" asked Lucas. "Are you paying attention to me?"

Of course he wasn't. He was paying attention to Samus. He was watching the way she ran in her zero suit, unable to concentrate on what was around him…until he felt something hit him in the head. "Ness! Focus!" shouted Lucas. "Oh, sorry Lucas," said Ness, and followed Lucas and Samus. What they didn't realize, however, was that they were being watched. Dark Link was standing on the huge stump in Sunset Wilds, with the Ultimate Power Star in hand, watching as Samus, Lucas, and Ness ran towards the sunset.

He chuckled to himself knowing that there was no way they could find civilization before the sun goes completely down. Night would be his best chance to strike them down. Since they no longer had an Ultimate Power Star, the only value they had to him was practice for how he would destroy the Four Links. He hopped down off the stump and started to follow the trio without them noticing.

* * *

**I will have Chapter 7 up as soon as I can! **

**~The Goon~**


	7. From Hyrule to Beanbean Kingdom?

**After a while of thinking of what to put in this chapter, I finally finished it. Hope you enjoy it!**

**~The Goon~**

* * *

Green Link, Red Link, Blue Link, and Purple Link had set up a campfire in the middle of Hyrule Field. Their guess was that Ganondorf had used the Ultimate Power Star to start his search for Zelda. Then he would proceed to travel to different dimension, with the princess at his side. Dark Link also had the other one, and who knows what he would do with THAT one. They had to find Dark Link and Ganondorf fast, but so far, Green Link was the only one ready to take serious action.

"Hey Blue! What did you do to my meat?" shouted Red. "What's wrong with the meat I found?" he shouted back. "Did that boar you killed have freakin' poison in it or something? This takes like poison!" "How would you know what poison tastes like?" "How _wouldn't _I? Remember when you gave me that rat blood thinking it was Red Potion?" "A simple mistake!" "You tried to kill me!" Did not!" Finally, Purple Link broke it up. "Will you two stop fighting already?"

"Guys, we need to get serious about this," said Green Link. "Serious about what?" asked Blue Link. Green Link continued to speak. "Two of our enemies have one of those powerful things that came from the sky. We saw what they can do now. Who knows what kind of damage they'll cause if they get their hands on Princess Zelda, or any more of those Stars." "So what do you suggest, Green?" asked Purple Link. "I suggest," said Green Link, "that immediately tomorrow morning, we begin our new search for Ganondorf and Dark Link! I have the feeling that they're not in Hyrule anymore. They could be in Termina, so tomorrow, we go through the forest and head to Termina!"

* * *

It was the following morning, but because Green Link woke everyone up earlier than expected, it was still dark out. The misty air of the forest did not exactly help get them energized either. And they were hungry. "Do we have ANY food at all, Green?" asked Red. "We have a little," said Green, "but we need to save as much of it as we can until we get to Termina. We can get more food there." "But we're HUNGRY!" whined Red. "It's not gonna help if we eat it all now!" shouted Green. "Green is exactly right guys," said Purple with a muffled voice, "we need to keep our food as long as we can until we get there."

"Purple," asked Green, "what's in your mouth?" "Uh, nothing really…" said Purple. Green punched Purple across the face, and out came what he was eating…a loaf of bread…or what was left of it anyway. Green looked in the bag that was on Epona's back, and screamed. "YOU IDIOT! WE ONLY HAD 3 ROLLS LEFT AND NOW WE ONLY HAVE TWO! DAMMIT PURPLE! NOW WHAT?" "I was hungry!" said Purple. "So are we!" said Blue, "But you don't see us taking what little we have left of the food!" Suddenly, the Four Links looked around and noticed that they were no longer in the forest. It was nothing but blackness.

"Do you guys feel funny?" asked Green. "Funny like the way you feel when you're falling?" asked Blue. "Yeah," replied Green. They looked below them, and there was a small hole in the blackness that gradually grew bigger. They _were_ falling. "AAAHHHH!" they all cried out. Epona whinnied at the sight of them falling. "We're all gonna die!" cried Red, Blue, and Purple. "No we won't!" said Green, "We just gotta find a way to land safely." "Got any ideas, Green?" asked Red. "None," replied Green. "Yeah, we thought so," said Red. They continued to scream as they kept falling.

In a few seconds, however, there was a bright white light that blinded all of them. When they all opened their eyes, they found themselves safely on the ground, on their feet, in a town with green people. "Hey! We're alive!" said Red. "Yeah," said Link, petting Epona softly, "but does anyone recognize where we are?" "Nope!" they all replied. One of the small green people approached the Four Links and Epona and cleared his throat. "My, my!" he exclaimed, "You fellas don't look like you're from around here! How did you find your way into Beanbean Castle Town?"

"Beanbean Castle Town?" asked Blue. "Oh yes!" said the green man, "this is the central town of our beloved Beanbean Kingdom, see? It has been in peace for a while ever since that Red and Green guy defeated Cackletta!" "I see…" said Green, "can you tell us if you've seen a dark shadowy figure around? Or a big man with orange hair?" "I'm afraid not," said the green man, "but if you'd like, I could give you a map of the kingdom!" "That would be helpful!" said Green. After receiving the map, the Four Links glanced at it. "Well," said Purple, "we came in through a forest, so I say our best bet of getting back is through _here_! Chucklehuck Woods!" "That's stupid, Purple," said Red.

"Actually, Red, I agree with Purple," said Green, "If there's any chance of getting to Termina, it's through Chucklehuck Woods." "So I guess it's off to Chucklehuck Woods we go!" declared Blue. But as they started to leave the village, a loud scream was heard over the kingdom. A bizarre looking witch had been carrying a young blonde girl in a pink dress and a mother penguin. "Help me!" the girl cried as she was being taken away. "Should we risk our own mission to help a damsel in distress?" asked Purple. "I'm thinking it could be considered a…sidequest, maybe?" wondered Green. "Sidequest, smidequest," said Red, "She's hot, so that's enough reason to rescue her! Let's go!"

"No wait, young man!" said the green man from before. "That's the witch Cackletta! You go after her, she'll crush you like a bug, see?" "Sorry, mister," said Green, "but she sounds like she needs help!" With that, the Four Links ran after Cackletta. The green man still watched them until they left the villages, and stealthily made his way behind one of the shops in town. He took off the coat that covered his purple striped coat, put his purple mask back on, and grabbed his bag of loot. "They're all yours, Rookie!" exclaimed Popple.

* * *

Mario and Kirby were running through Stardust Fields to try and catch up with Cackletta. They had miraculously been able to get out of the cottage buried under snow (by using the Ultimate Power Star's power to knock everything up into the sky) and had been following Cackletta since. It didn't take long for Cackletta to notice. "Dammit! It's those two!" she screeched. "Mario! Kirby! Help me!" cried Peach. Cackletta was much quicker, however, and evasively made her way up to the summit of HooHoo Mountain.

Mario and Kirby ran into the village on HooHoo Mountain just as the Four Links did. Only Green Link got there first since he was riding Epona. Mario and Red Link ran into each other and knocked each other down. "Watch it, stachio!" shouted Red Link. Mario got up very angry, and went charging towards Red Link, as did Red Link toward Mario, but Kirby held Mario back and Purple and Blue Link held Red Link back. "LEMME GO! HE RAN RIGHT INTO ME!" shouted Red Link. "It was an _accident_, Red. Sorry about that, you two," said Green, "my comrades can be pretty dumb sometimes, so I'll just leave you two on to your own business."

"HELP ME!" Princess Peach cried from the top of the mountain. Mario, Kirby, and the Four Links looked up the mountain. Immediately they all realized they had the same goal. "You guys are trying to rescue the girl, too?" asked Green Link. Mario jumped happily in the air and Kirby clapped his hands with a grin on his face. "I guess that means we can all work together to rescue her…" said Green. "Then what are we waiting for?" asked Blue impatiently, "Let's go save her!"

* * *

From the top of the mountain, Cackletta could see all the Dry Bones, Goombas, and other monsters that were on the path up the mountain. But she knew it would not be enough to stop Mario and his pink friend. So she had a better idea. She opened a purple vortex from behind her, and out came R.O.B. "I have something to discuss with your master, so you guard this little bitch while I'm gone, ok?" she requested. Cackletta stepped into the vortex and R.O.B kept an eye on Princess Peach.

Cackletta walked halfway down the dark room where the dark silhouette of a mysterious leader was seen around the room. "The princess is now in our custody, Master…as long as R.O.B does the job I gave it. That idiot Popple still thinks I am his Rookie. He will soon be forced to do your bidding, Master!" The mysteriously leader laughed cheerfully. The echo was heard all over the room. "Excellent work, Cackletta. I promise you, once my master plan is complete, you will be by my side as second in command!"

* * *

**Stick around for Chapter 8!**

**~The Goon~**


	8. Rescue Mission on HooHoo Mountain

Chapter 8 is now up! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

Mario, Kirby, and the Four Links slashed and jumped on monster after monster to get to the top of HooHoo Mountain and rescue Princess Peach. Green Link had an advantage since he was riding Epona. "Hurry up, you guys!" shouted Green Link, "You're too slow!" "Easy for you to say!" said Purple, "You're riding Epona!" Green Link went on ahead without them. "HEY! WAIT FOR US!" shouted Red. "YOU CAN'T STEAL ALL THE ACTION FOR YOURSELF!" shouted Blue. They followed Green Link up the mountain, jumping over gaps, dodging boulders, and stomping and slicing monsters on their way up.

R.O.B had just finished trapping Princess Peach in a purple force field, just as Mario, Kirby, and the Four Links arrived at the summit of HooHoo Mountain where they were. "That's it?" asked Blue Link, "THAT'S all we have to beat to rescue the girl?" "He'll be easy!" shouted Red Link as he got out his sword and charged at R.O.B. However, Red Link, along with everyone else, underestimated R.O.B. When Red Link was close enough, R.O.B extended its hands out so that they punched Red Link in the face. He fell back, but then tried again. This time, R.O.B used Arm Rotor to not only knock Red Link's sword from his hand, but also leave bruises all over his body. Red Link fell and couldn't move.

"Whoa!" shouted Purple Link. "That thing is tough!" "But I bet it can't take all of us on!" shouted Green Link. Green, Purple, and Blue all charged at it, but R.O.B flew up in the air with its burner feet, which also scorched Red a little. R.O.B aimed right at Kirby, who attempted to inhale R.O.B and possibly copy his abilities. But when Kirby went for the move, R.O.B simply punched Kirby, which made him dizzy. He fired a beam at Mario, who jumped over R.O.B and attempted to punch it, only to be thrown back down to the ground. There was no doubting that R.O.B was much stronger than it looked.

* * *

On the conquered Yoshi's Island, Darkkoopa sat in the throne that his underlings had carved from rich crystals hidden in the caves. His minions had been putting out fires, building fortresses, and searching the caves for crystals and other hidden treasures. Darkkoopa may have been a servant to Bowser, but he had other plans in mind for Yoshi's Island. There's no way he would let Bowser get all the dibs on the island. Unknown to anyone else, he held 3 Ultimate Power Stars in his possession. He originally had 5, but gave 2 of them to Bowser for the fun of it. But he wasn't going to let Bowser get all of the Ultimate Power Stars. He would take them back soon enough, as well as find all the rest.

He had been standing at the entrance to one of the caves, watching the other Koopas destroy the rocks looking for crystals…and an Ultimate Power Star. "WORK HARDER, YOU FOOLS!" he barked. If his suspicions were correct, one or more of the Ultimate Power Stars were in one of the caves on Yoshi's Island. It would bring him one step closer to his personal victory…his ultimate goal…complete control of the universe.

* * *

Mario and Green Link were the only ones left standing. Peach was still trapped inside the force field. R.O.B wasn't finished yet. Green Link charged at it, but R.O.B simply shot him down with a beam that knocked Green to the ground, leaving him wounded. Mario looked at R.O.B straight in the eyes, ready for more fight. But then suddenly, he saw strange but familiar figures creeping up the mountain. And he knew he had an advantage.

* * *

Star Fox flew across the asteroid belt on their way to an unfamiliar galaxy that they had never heard of. "Fox," said Slippy, "why are we going this far?" "He has a point, Fox," said Peppy, "I doubt that even Star Wolf could make it this far in such little time!" "We're not going after Star Wolf right now!" said Fox, "We're going after that red ship that we saw on Corneria!" "Why?" asked Falco, "It was just one ship, nothing too significant! And it's one ship out of millions! Why waste our time finding it?" "Because of something strange I felt about it," said Fox, "I don't know why, but I sensed a strange power coming from it. The same kind that came from Star Wolf. They may be connected somehow!"

* * *

The Yoshis had arrived just in time to help Mario and his friends rescue Peach and fight R.O.B. It gave an angry glare at the incoming Yoshis. They each loaded up an egg, and at once, threw it at R.O.B. It dodged the eggs, but just barely. Purple Yoshi kicked R.O.B hard enough to make it dizzy for a while. Green Yoshi propelled an egg at it, which threw R.O.B off its guard. Red Yoshi threw a POW Block to Mario, and he jumped in the air, throwing the POW Block right next to R.O.B which gave off a big enough blast to throw R.O.B in the air and into WooHoo Hooniversity.

Peach had finally been released from the force field because of R.O.B's defeat. It didn't take long for the Yoshis to explain to everyone what had happened. "I see," said Peach, "so Bowser destroyed most of your island and sent one of his henchmen to claim what's left of it? This is awful! We have to do something about it! But first we must rescue the mother penguin!" Everyone nodded in agreement…except for Green Link. "What's wrong?" asked Peach. "Well," said Green Link, "it's just that we all have such different goals. I mean, we did plan on rescuing you once we heard you cry for help, but me and my traveling companions need to explore Chucklehuck Woods, the Yoshis want their island back, and you want to rescue the mother penguin from that witch we just saw. How are we going to do all that?"

Mario whispered something into Peach's ear, and she jumped with joy. Mario had a perfect solution. "How does this sound to everyone?" asked Peach, "You go with Mario into Chucklehuck Woods, and the Yoshis go with me and Kirby to rescue the mother penguin and reclaim Yoshi Island!" The Yoshis and Mario jumped for joy. Kirby smiled. "I guess that works!" said Green. "So what are we waiting for?" asked Purple, "Let's go!"

R.O.B managed to get the rubble off of him. The crash left a big hole in the roof of WooHoo Hooniversity. R.O.B didn't know what to do now. He couldn't get in contact with Cackletta or anyone else from their shadowy group, and he didn't have any allies but himself. He was all alone. He would have to find a solution without help.

* * *

The Four Links and Mario were running through Chucklehuck Woods in an attempt for the Four Links to find a way to Termina. "If Ganondorf or Dark Link really is in Termina," said Green Link, "then who knows what they could have done by now!" Epona was slowing down a little, unsure of what to expect in these bizarre woods. Suddenly a huge blast was heard nearby, and a voice was heard. "So _that's_ what this thing can really do!" it shouted. They all went towards the voice and peeked through the trees to see who it was.

In the middle of the forest, many of the trees they saw had been destroyed. Beside them was a huge starship with an unfamiliar logo of a wolf on it. A big solid wolf was standing there, holding the Ultimate Power Star that he had. Next to him was a short, chubby pig, a tall gray figure, and a stern green reptile. "This thing is truly amazing!" exclaimed Wolf. "And the boss said there were more of them," said Leon, "imagine if we had all of them!" "We could make big bucks off of a few of them!" said Pigma. "Forget that!" said Andrew, "These things are too powerful for us to share with others!"

Green Link gasped when the saw the Ultimate Power Star. "It's another one of those things! Ganondorf and Dark Link each have one of their own!" "Come on! Let's go nab it from them!" shouted Green Link. "Oh no!" cried Mario. "Too late!" said Blue Link, "they've already boarded their ship!" It was true. Star Wolf had taken off and flew out of Chucklehuck Woods. "There _has_ to be a way we can catch up to those guys!" shouted Purple Link. "But what about Termina?" asked Green Link. "We can do another sidequest!" said Blue Link. "But again, how do we catch up to them?" asked Purple Link. The five of them stood there puzzled, while Epona looked at the destroyed trees.

Peach sat on the Green Yoshi's back while Kirby sat on the Red Yoshi's back, with all of the Yoshis swimming towards Yoshi's Island to take back what was theirs. It was a long swim, but luckily, Yoshi's Island is closer to Beanbean Kingdom than anywhere else in the Mushroom Kingdom. "Are you all ready for this?" asked Peach. Kirby and the Yoshis smiled and cheered. They were prepared to fight.

* * *

**Chapter 9 will be up soon!**

**~The Goon~**


	9. Attack on Yoshi's Island

**Hey everybody. Chapter 9 is now up, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

Darkkoopa looked over the progress being made. One of his minions claimed he saw a bright glow in one of the walls by a cave, which is where many of them were digging now. It was only a matter of time before he had all the Ultimate Power Stars in his possession. Just then, one of his minions (who had been classified as a group leader because of his red shell, as opposed to the standard green shells) had approached Darkkoopa. "Sir, there seems to be some kind of problem along the coast. Something's coming towards the island," he said. "Very well then," said Darkkoopa, "you watch over this area here, I'll go deal with it."

* * *

Deep in Chucklehuck Woods, the Four Links and Mario were still stuck trying to figure out how to chase Star Wolf down fast enough. Mario suddenly jumped up with a solution. "What's that Mario?" asked Green Link, "you say to go back up HooHoo Mountain and ask Blablanadon the talking pterosaur to help us chase Star Wolf?" "Oh yeah!" said Mario. "I guess it's worth a shot!" said Blue Link. Just then, a small package fell right by them. Mario opened it up to find a note. He read it, and jumped back crying "Oh no!"

It was a ransom note from the Koopa Bros. It said, "Hello, Mario. If you ever want to see Toadsworth and your precious castle chef again, bring us the Ultimate Power Star that you hold in your possession. You've got until tomorrow, the 3rd day of Peach's royal celebration, to deliver it to us at our fortress. We'll be waiting eagerly. Yours truly, the Koopa Bros." "You go get them, Mario!" said Green Link, "We'll handle Star Wolf!"

* * *

Darkkoopa arrived in a line of Koopas armed with POW Blocks, Bob-ombs, Fire Flowers, and Koopa Shells eagerly waiting for battle. He saw the Yoshis, along with Princess Peach and a round, pink little man, swimming towards the island in an attempt to take it back. "It's showtime, boys!" he shouted.

What they didn't know, however, is that out of all the Yoshis helping out in the attack, three of them, the Pink Yoshi, the Purple Yoshi, and the Blue Yoshi, had already snuck onto the island the other way and stood atop a cliff where they had a view of all the enemies lined up along the shore. There, all three of them pushed a boulder off the cliff which rolled down towards them. It crushed a few of the Koopas in line. They all looked up at the cliff to see the three Yoshis flicking them off. "Those little…" said Darkkoopa. By then, the Yoshis in the ocean had swam up to the coastline, and they, along with Peach and Kirby, began to attack.

* * *

The Four Links made it up to HooHoo village, and sure enough, they saw a pterosaur. It had to be Blablanadon. "Blablanadon!" shouted Blue Link. "Who are you and how do you know who I am?" he turned his head and asked. "Mario told us to find you and…" said Green Link. "What? Mario? He's here?" asked Blablanadon. "He was," Green replied, "but he had to go on a rescue mission, so he sent us here to ask you to help us chase Star Wolf!" "Well, I have no idea who or what Star Wolf is…" said Blablanadon. "It's a big silver ship with a wolf logo on it, kinda hard to miss!" barked Red. "But if Mario sent you," said Blablanadon, "then I guess I can do it. Hop on!"

* * *

The Yoshis had been very successful with the attack so far. They wiped out the Koopas on the shoreline, except for Darkkoopa, but then as they made their way through the jungle, more Koopas began to ambush them from the bushes. Kirby took Peach by the hand and ran away from those bushes, leaving the Yoshis to deal with them. Peach and Kirby went up the mountain and up to the cave entrance, and came across the sight of dozens of workers digging in multiple areas. "What's going on in here?" asked Peach. Kirby gave her a confused look.

They wouldn't have to worry much longer, though. One of the Koopas cried out, "I found it!" He pulled out one of the Ultimate Power Stars. The Koopas looked at it in awe. Then the madness began to break.

"It's so beautiful…"

"I should have it."

"No way, we have to give it to Darkkoopa!"

"Screw Darkkoopa! If we don't tell him we found it, he'll never know!"

"He's right, man. Let's keep it for ourselves."

"In that case, it should be mine since I found it."

"No way, man! We have to share its power!"

"Nuh-uh! I can have it all for myself if I want to!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Then we'll just have to kill him for it!"

"Let's get 'em, boys!"

"Hey, wait guys! I-I was kidding about the whole not-sharing thing! Really! We can all have…AAAHHH!!!"

The Koopas were beating each other up senselessly. Shells were flying in the air, bodies were being thrown into the sharp walls of the cave, and much blood was shed over the Ultimate Power Star…

…which the Koopas failed to notice had now been in the possession of Peach and Kirby. "At least they won't have this one!" said Peach. She gave it to Kirby, who began to shake it a bit. Doing so opened a purple vortex right next to them. Peach's natural reaction was to wonder what it was, but Kirby's was to just walk right in. "Wait! Kirby! We don't know where it leads…oh, whatever!" She followed Kirby through the vortex and into the purple nothingness that lay ahead.

* * *

R.O.B had found the way out of WooHoo Hooniversity, and sadly rolled towards the Beanbean Outskirts. R.O.B envied the peaceful creatures that were blissfully enjoying the beautiful environment around them, and even the ugly monsters crawling around seemed to be enjoying more of the environment than R.O.B, who didn't even notice that he had just bumped into someone. R.O.B looked up to see a strange, small green man with a purple mask, and purple striped shirt with a bag of loot on his back.

"Watch it, pal!" barked Popple, "Some of us are trying to do important things here, see?" R.O.B's head lowered down and rolled away. Popple, however, was doing some thinking. _With that witch up on HooHoo Mountain dealing with that red idiot, I don't have a rookie. Maybe until she gets back…_"Hey you!" shouted Popple. R.O.B turned around and looked at Popple again. "Forget that rude stuff I said a moment ago. I need a Rookie, see? How would you like to become my Rookie?" R.O.B looked at Popple with excitement. In R.O.B's mind, the organization that had previously hired him now meant nothing to him. R.O.B followed Popple wherever he was going.

* * *

Peach and Kirby were still in the purple nothingness inside the vortex. Peach was so frightened she held Kirby tightly in her arms, almost choking him. She turned to one side and saw the baby penguin she had been looking for. "Hey! It's the baby penguin!" she squealed. The baby penguin waddled in a completely different direction and disappeared into a darker purple cloud. "Hey wait!" cried Peach. With Kirby still in her arms, she put her fears behind her and jumped into the dark purple cloud that the baby penguin waddled inside of.

* * *

"Maybe my minions couldn't handle you all," said Darkkoopa, "but I'm no pushover!" He was surrounded by every Yoshi there was, because they had finished off the other Koopas defending the island. All they had to do was take down Darkkoopa and Yoshi's Island would be theirs again. The Green Yoshi gave the command, and half the Yoshis leaped in the air ready to crush Darkkoopa, while the other half loaded themselves with eggs to launch at Darkkoopa. "Foolish Yoshis," mumbled Darkkoopa, "I was hoping I could go easy on you, but I guess I have to show you what you're really up against!"

As the Yoshis were about to start their attacks, there was suddenly a blinding light that seemed to be coming from Darkkoopa's eyes. None of them could see a thing, but they could definitely feel something sharp and painful digging into their bodies. They had no idea what Darkkoopa was doing, but it was dangerous.

When Green Yoshi's vision had returned to normal, he looked down to see that he was not only on the ground, but couldn't even move! He looked around with his head and saw that every other Yoshi was bleeding profusely, unable to move, or tragically, dead. Darkkoopa was standing tall, clean as he was before he made his move, this time with two bigger Koopas with maces standing beside him. "Take the ones still breathing into the caves and chain them to the walls. We'll have the mountains blown up and crush them to death shortly. The dead ones…leave them behind."

* * *

**Chapter 10...up soon...you know the drill.**

**~The Goon~**


	10. The Four Links vs Star Wolf

**Chapter 10 is now up, and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters**

* * *

Blablanadon was carrying the Four Links while flying towards the big starship known as Star Wolf. Of course, he had to cross Beanbean Kingdom boarders and fly up to Sunset Wilds, but by then, he had found Star Wolf and was ready to let the Four Links do their duty.

"Once I get close enough, I can let you all off on the ship," said Blablanadon, "but I will have to stay as far away from it as possible after that, so once you're done, come right back up and I'll get you!"

* * *

Waddle Dee was walking down the elegant stairs of Peach's Castle in order to find the kind Toad who gave him shelter. Instead, he saw Mario running towards him. Mario looked like he was in a panic, and Waddle Dee could tell something was wrong. In Mario's hand, there was a ransom note from the Koopa Bros. Waddle Dee read it and could tell there was something wrong. He wanted to help Mario but couldn't leave the Dedede Statue unguarded. What was he to do?

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Star Wolf, Wolf had noticed that there was a giant pterosaur flying towards the ship with four different colored figures on its back. He could instantly take a wild guess why they were here…for his Ultimate Power Star. However, he would not give it up so easily.

"Leon," said Wolf, "put the ship on autopilot. We've got ourselves company!"

The Four Links landed on the right wing of Star Wolf Cruiser. They ran to the first door they saw, only to be stopped by Star Wolf themselves.

"Where do you boys think you're going?" asked Wolf.

"If it's the Ultimate Power Star you are after, I'm afraid we can't give it to you!" said Leon.

"Yes, that's what we're here for!" exclaimed Green Link.

"So give it back or we'll kick your asses!" shouted Red Link.

Pigma cackled. "Do you really think you guys can beat _us_?"

Andrew looked down on Purple Link, saying, "All who cross us will die!"

"I, uh, think that's our cue to FIGHT!" said Blue Link.

"Let's get 'em, guys!" cried Purple Link.

The Four Links ran in for attack, and Wolf took out the Ultimate Power Star. While the other three would be fighting their hardest to beat them, he would simply rely on the power of the Ultimate Power Star to win. The Four Links had swords, while Pigma, Leon, and Andrew had their bare fists…and kicks.

Andrew gave a kick into Purple's stomach that was strong enough to blow the wind out of a muscleman. Then he went to knock Purple off his feet, but Purple was easily able to defend himself with his blade.

Pigma went to sock Blue Link across the kisser, but Blue rolled right behind him and swung his blade at him. Luckily for Pigma, he knelt down and went for another attack before the sword could cut him through.

Red Link was doing fairly well against Leon. Leon may have been quick and really good with his fists, but Red Link was smart enough to use his shield whenever he _couldn't_ see Leon.

Green Link was probably struggling the most against Wolf himself. Green fired arrows at Wolf from the top of the ship, but Wolf leaped high into the air, and pounded his fist into the ground, which sent a ripple throughout the area, knocking Green off his feet.

Purple was almost down. Andrew was rushing in for a final blow. Then Purple decided he had no choice but to use a Bomb to get away. He lit the bomb, threw it straight at Andrew's head, knocking Andrew to the ground. The bomb still lay next to Andrew as it came closer to detonation. "OH SHIT!" was all Andrew could shout before he was blown against the wall and knocked unconscious.

Pigma got ready for a final charge for Blue. This would have to finish him off, or else Pigma was screwed. Blue jumped up in the air as Pigma began the charge, then drew his blade and struck it through Pigma. It didn't kill Pigma, but it made him bleed more that normal.

Leon and Red were now both pretty tired. Leon looked into Red's eyes and felt that he would give up soon. Thinking this, Leon took the chance to use a surprise attack on Red. However, Red Link had actually been charging up for a spin attack. When Leon was close enough, Red released his sword and knocked Leon down and out with the spin attack.

Green was being choked by Wolf and held against the hard metal wall. Not only did Wolf have the Ultimate Power Star in his possession, but he was also stronger than Green. Green fought to get his breath back.

"Impressive fight you put up, Green boy!" said Wolf, "Unfortunately, you are not a worthy opponent for me. No. None of you are. The only one who is truly worth being my opponent is that blasted Fox McCloud!" After he said this, the Star Wolf Cruiser shook a bit. Something was fired at it. Wolf looked up to see four small ships coming towards Star Wolf. "Ah, speak of the devil…"

* * *

"You talking about _me_, Wolf?" asked Fox.

"Fox!" shouted Wolf.

Fox, Peppy, Slippy, and Falco all flew their ships toward Wolf. He lost his grip on Green, and had suffered a hard hit in the back of the head from Green Link's handle. He felt dizzy now, but still got up and looked at Green, who now had his sword in one hand and shield in the other.

"I already told you, boy, Fox McCloud is the only one worthy of being my opponent! There is no room for you to fight me any longer!" Using the Ultimate Power Star's power, he made the ship do a barrel roll. Because of Wolf's will, Pigma (who was bleeding pretty badly), Andrew (who was still unconscious), and Leon (who couldn't move because of the spin attack) all stayed attached to the ship.

However, the Four Links fell off as soon as the ship did the barrel roll. Blablanadon saw this and immediately flew down to get them. Wolf got back inside the ship and took control of the turrets on the top of the ship, which he used, in a flash, to shoot down Fox, Peppy, Slippy, _and_ Falco.

"How did he do that, Fox?" asked Peppy.

"We're going to crash!" cried Slippy.

"Is it over for us, Fox?" asked Falco.

"Not yet, it isn't!" Fox boldly exclaimed. "Eject yourselves from your ships and make sure you have your parachutes!"

And so they did. Their ships crashed into Sunset Wilds thousands of feet below them, but they still had to wait for the right time to activate their parachutes. Not too late. Not too early. It had to be just right.

Fortunately, Blablanadon was able to safely catch the Four Links onto his back before they fell to their deaths. They all looked exhausted after their fight against Star Wolf.

"Shall we continue our pursuit of Star Wolf?" asked Blablanadon.

"Not right now," said Green Link, "Right now, fly down to those people down there! They may be able to help us somehow!"

* * *

Down in Sunset Wilds, Samus Aran, Lucas, and Ness had seen all the action going on in the sky, from when Blablanadon flew up to Star Wolf to when Star Fox's ships came crashing into Sunset Wilds. They saw Fox, Peppy, Slippy, and Falco falling down from the sky, and Blablanadon flying towards them.

"NOW!" shouted Fox.

Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy activated their parachutes just in time. They managed to safely land in Sunset Wilds just as Blablanadon landed there as well. The Four Links got up and approached the three figures they had seen from thousands of feet up in the sky. Star Fox approached them as well.

"So…" said Samus Aran, "What are _your_ stories?"

* * *

The dark purple cloud led Peach and Kirby to a strange realm that consisted of a big purple castle with black windows and a white bridge. They stood on the other side of the bridge that led to that castle, with nothing but darkness behind them. There was no way back.

King K. Rool and Lucario were standing just at the top of one of the castle's towers. They were supposed to be looking out for intruders, but failed to notice that Peach and Kirby had just crossed the bridge and made it inside the castle.

"I know the boss doesn't think so, but you're much more useful than any of my idiot crewmates!" said King K. Rool.

Lucario looked up at him and nodded his head in acknowledgement. After that moment, Cackletta walked up the stairs and approached King K. Rool and Lucario.

"Our boss has assigned Lucario the task of watching over the prisoners!" she stated.

"Now hold on a moment, witch!" said K. Rool, "Lucario is _my_ buddy! Why's he gotta go with you on guard duty?"

"Because our servant, R.O.B, has not returned in a long time. I am returning to Beanbean Kingdom to go look for him and bring him back to us! _That's_ why Lucario must be on guard duty!"

K. Rool growled as Cackletta continued to speak. He could not stand that witch. The fact that she was in the same organization as him was annoying him. But regardless, it was their leader who gave the order, and Cackletta was just the messenger. He couldn't argue with the leader.

Peach and Kirby continued down the large, dark hallways of the castle, being careful of everything around them. They looked behind them, thinking they heard something, but saw nothing. However, when they turned back around, two big fat monsters grabbed them and carried them towards a large door.

"You're going to answer to our master!" said one.

"Who _is_ your master, you big bullies?" asked Peach.

"You'll find out shortly," said the other with a chuckle.

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 11...**

**~The Goon~**


	11. Rescue Mission at Koopa Bros Fortress

**This chapter does not continue with the first Super Team in Sunset Wilds, but rather the situation with Toadsworth and Taste E. Toad as hostages. The Sunset Wilds part will continue in the next chapter, and other exciting things will happen. Plus, this chapter reveals who the leader of the shady organization is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

Mario and Waddle Dee, who was carrying the Dedede Statue, had made it to the Koopa Bros. Fortress. Mario held the ransom note in his hand and looked at the deadline. It said to come before the 3rd night, the last night, of Peach's royal celebration. It was the 2nd day, a day earlier than they were expecting him. Hopefully, Mario would have an advantage this way. Waddle Dee continued to proceed towards the large entrance to the fortress. But after he crossed the bridge, a trap door opened up from below him and sent him falling down.

"Oh no!" Mario cried.

"Oh yes!" shouted Green from the top of the tower. Mario looked up to see the Koopa Bros. standing on the top of the fortress looking down on Mario. Toadsworth and Taste E. Toad were next to them, tied up and gagged.

"You want your friends back, Mario?" shouted Red, "Well then give us the Ultimate Power Star and we'll drop them down! Maybe you can catch them on time!"

Mario would not accept that. There was no way he would accept that. He ran inside the fortress to catch up with the Koopa Bros. and kick the hell out of their asses.

"We're not gonna let him get up here, are we?" asked Yellow.

"Of course not!" shouted Red. "Black! Prepare the Bullet Bills for Mario!"

"Right away!" replied Black.

* * *

Waddle Dee landed in the dungeon in the basement of the Koopa Bros. Fortress. The King Dedede statue landed on him. He looked up to see a cage with Bob-ombs locked inside.

"Oh look," said a green Bob-omb, "another poor sucker thrown down here!"

"Welcome to hell, mate!" said a blue Bob-omb.

Waddle Dee looked around to see that he was the only one not inside the cage. But there was no way out, either. He saw a metal door on the side of the dungeon.

"That's no way out, mate," said the blue Bob-omb, "That's just the safe place where they're holding one of those Ultimate Power Stars!"

"You remember that weird story they were talking about?" asked a red Bob-omb.

"Oh yeah!" said the green Bob-omb, "about one Ultimate Power Star being used to turn someone into a statue and another can change them back!"

"Yeah that one!" said the red Bob-omb, "It was so stupid! How likely is it that it could really happen?"

Waddle Dee was listening carefully to this story. Even if it sounded ridiculous, there was the small chance that it was true. And if it was true, he could change King Dedede back to normal! Somehow, Waddle Dee decided, he would have to get that Ultimate Power Star!

* * *

Mario jumped up the hatch and was on the large roof of the fortress. The Koopa Bros., along with the hostages, were way on the other end, but there was something coming towards Mario. They were big and black, and they looked like they had eyes and teeth!

"Betcha can't dodge these BULLET BILLS!" shouted Black.

Immediately, Mario jumped up in the air and started hopping on the Bullet Bills, knocking them down to the ground. He ran right towards the Koopa Bros., who were getting ready to attack. They got in their shells and started zooming in on Mario.

Wario and Waluigi were still holding onto the Ultimate Power Star that they had stolen from Samus Aran and the two brats that were with her. They still had theirs, too, but it wasn't going crazy like this one.

"How do we stop this thing?" shouted Wario.

"I don't know! What made you think I knew?" replied Waluigi.

They both looked at where it was aiming at and screamed. They were heading right for the Koopa Bros. Fortress! They started to lighten their grip on the Ultimate Power Star, but it wasn't enough. In short time, it crashed through the wall and down to the floor. When Wario and Waluigi looked up, they were inside a cage…surrounded by Bob-ombs.

"Hey look, boys, _more_ new ones," said Green Bob-omb.

"_They_ definitely look like they should be in here, mate," said Blue Bob-omb.

"They've got weird 'staches!" said Black Bob-omb bluntly.

Waddle Dee saw the Ultimate Power Star that had just crashed in with Wario and Waluigi. He didn't need the one inside the metal door anymore. He could just use that one. He grabbed it while he had the chance and threw it at the King Dedede Statue. There was a bright golden glow and a white flash.

King Dedede stretched his arms and yawned, then picked up his mallet. "That was a nice nap…wait, where am I? Am I still on Pop Star? Waddle Dee? What are you doing here too? And why are there little bombs with feet behind you?"

Waddle Dee jumped for joy. Not only had King Dedede been revived, but now they had two Ultimate Power Stars in their possession.

"Hey, Wario," said Waluigi, "what's behind that metal door?"

"I don't know," said Wario, "but I'll bet one of these guys can help us find out!"

As soon as Wario picked up Black Bob-omb, he began to countdown to detonation. However, he exploded earlier when Wario threw him into the metal door, destroying it and revealing the Ultimate Power Star behind it. Black Bob-omb got back up but was quite dizzy. Wario laughed with the thrill of another one in his possession, until he turned around and saw himself and Waluigi surrounded by angry Bob-ombs.

"That fat guy threw Black Bob-omb!" said Red Bob-omb.

"Not cool, mates," said Blue Bob-omb.

"Let's get 'em, boys!" said Green Bob-omb.

They all set themselves off for detonation. Wario and Waluigi looked around for a way out, but saw none. Waluigi began to tremble.

"We're screwed, Wario!"

* * *

A loud explosion came from beneath the fortress. Mario and the Koopa Bros. froze where they were when they saw something fly out from under them. The Ultimate Power Star that Wario and Waluigi had was now on the other side of the rooftop of the fortress. Mario looked back at the two hostages.

"Don't worry about us, Mario!" said Toadsworth, "Just get the Ultimate Power Star! Hurry!"

"Yellow! Your ass is grass if you don't get that Ultimate Power Star before Mario does!" ordered Red.

While Mario and Yellow were dashing for possession of the Ultimate Power Star, King Dedede put Waddle Dee on his back and began to float up to the top of the fortress, leaving Wario and Waluigi behind. They were both covered in ashes, and still dizzy from the explosion. All the Bob-ombs got back up and went to Black Bob-omb's aid.

"You alright, mate?" asked Blue Bob-omb.

"I'm alright…" said Black Bob-omb, "…but are you sure it was a good idea to let those two guys have the Ultimate Power Star that was in here?"

"Better off with them than these two that threw you," said Blue Bob-omb.

Yellow kicked Mario in the back to slow him down, and then got a boost from his head towards the Ultimate Power Star. It was so close to him now. He could almost taste its power.

Then he felt instant pain all over his body. King Dedede had hopped up through the hole in the roof and whacked Yellow off the fortress with his mallet. Waddle Dee hopped off and gave Mario the Ultimate Power Star that was behind the metal door. With Yellow out of the way, now Mario could safely grab the Ultimate Power Star he had been rushing for.

Now Mario had three Ultimate Power Stars. He felt much stronger now. Like energy from the stars were being absorbed by his body. He ran at incredible speed towards Red and in a flash, knocked all his teeth down his throat. Dedede flattened Black like a pancake.

Green tries to run away, seeing all his comrades beaten, but was stopped by Mario and Dedede. Simultaneously, Mario gave Green a swift kick to the face and Dedede swung his mallet right on Green's shell. The Koopa Bros. had been defeated.

"Man! That felt good to get back in action!" said Dedede, "And you're not too bad yourself, buddy!"

Mario nodded in exclamation.

"Hey, you, me, and Waddle Dee could go far with our power! We could find all of these Stars together! Oh, and save the world from evil!"

A new team had been formed. Mario, Dedede, and Waddle Dee set Toadsworth and Taste E. Toad free, and together, the five of them headed for Peach's Castle.

* * *

Princess Peach and Kirby were thrown by the two big monsters in the presence of their powerful leader. They could only see his silhouette, but saw spikes on his head. "That shadow looks familiar," whispered Peach.

"Hello, again, fair princess! I never thought you and I would meet again! This is something that seemed most unlikely, like a mountain jumping off the ground!"

Then Peach knew who the leader was. It all hit her now. The silhouette, the color of the dimension, the poetic words…it all made sense! The leader emerged from the shadows, exposing who he was.

"Master of dimensions…Pleaser of crowds…I am…Dimentio!"

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 12**

**~The Goon~**


	12. PVU and the Time Bomb

**Chapter 12 is now up and will see more of Dimentio, Peach, Kirby, Cackletta, and the Super Team in Sunset Wilds. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

Dimentio floated up to Princess Peach and Kirby and looked at them both. The great leader finally revealed himself to be Dimentio.

"Surprising, isn't it, that I'm not truly dead?" wondered Dimentio. "Well, someone made the mistake of using this…"

He held out an Ultimate Power Star. "This powerful object that allows me to breathe again! And I want them all! Including yours…"

One of the big monsters whacked Peach on her back, and the Ultimate Power Star she was holding fell out. Dimentio picked it up. Now he had two.

"Ahahahahahaha! And I suppose it would interest you to know that your dear Green 'Stache is imprisoned here as well!"

"Luigi?" asked Princess Peach.

"Yes…him…you will see him very shortly…and that baby penguin you were following."

"Are you…doing this all by yourself?"

"Hardly. I have help. You see, after I was revived by that idiot, I temporarily trapped him in Dimension D and stole his Ultimate Power Star. I let him go after that, and after listening to his pointless yammering about finding all the Ultimate Power Stars he can to get revenge at me, I went to find some help for pulling off my great master plan!"

"What's your great master plan?"

"You will see in due time, fair princess. Anyhow, I traveled different worlds, different dimensions, looking for allies whom I could use to help me in my plan. Most of them, however, are these monsters that I created using the Ultimate Power Star's power, but everyone I had found and recruited became somewhat of an important factor in this organization that I call the Powerful Villains United, or the P.V.U."

"Like Bowser?"

"That gigantic mongrel that helped you defeat me at Count Bleck's Castle? Good Heavens, no! He must be acting on his own! To be precise, I found King K. Rool, R.O.B, Star Wolf, those two little kids with ESP, Master Hand, Cackletta, Blablanadon…"

"C-Cackletta? B-Blablanadon?"

Blablanadon flew in through the large open window and landed by them.

"Sorry, Princess Peach," he said, "I really don't want to do this but…he threatened to use the Ultimate Power Star's power to destroy Beanbean Kingdom…the kingdom I love and call home."

Before Peach could say anything, Dimentio interrupted once again. "And a few other members that I'm sure you'll meet soon enough. Now, I will send you off to the dungeon where you can rot with that green idiot! Ciao!"

Blablanadon bowed his head in shame. "Please forgive me…princess…don't think ill of me…"

Blablanadon felt nothing but guilt for being trapped into service for the P.V.U, but mainly because of the orders he was given. When he took the Four Links down to Sunset Wilds with Star Fox and those other three, he knew that it was a trap.

Early before the grand plan was launched, Dimentio had been made aware of the royal celebration that would be coming up. He created a giant time bomb hidden deep within Sunset Wilds, which would be triggered at approximately 8:27 on the third day of the celebration. Based on Dimentio's observations, 8:27 would be when the last light of the sun rose from the ground.

* * *

Night had fallen on Sunset Wilds. Star Fox, the Four Links, Samus Aran, Lucas, and Ness had no idea about the time bomb. Had they known, they would be in a bigger rush to head out of Sunset Wilds and to Peach's Castle. Instead, they decided to set up camp for the night.

Dark Link stood atop the cliff and watched the group setting up camp. He was waiting for them to be asleep before he strikes. He had his own agenda, so he had no idea about the time bomb. He just stood…and waited.

"I found some sticks," said Lucas.

"I can light the fire," said Ness.

"Don't worry. I can do it!" said Green Link. He walked up to the pile of sticks and cast Din's Fire, creating a big fire on the sticks.

"Wow," said Samus with a smirk, "I must say, that's pretty impressive!"

Ness glared at Green Link from behind his back. He was pretty much hogging all of Samus's attention, whether he was trying to or not.

"Enough dawdling already, guys," said Red Link, "Let's all just sit around the freakin' fire already and talk!"

"About what?" asked Blue Link.

"I dunno," said Red Link, "anything to keep us from getting too bored."

They all sat around the campfire. Even though Samus had been sitting next to Ness, he couldn't help but feel jealous that she had said hi to Green Link.

"So what's the plan, guys?" asked Lucas.

"Hopefully to make our way out of this dust bowl and kick Star Wolf's ass!" said Falco.

"Amen to that!" said Red, Blue, and Purple Link at once.

"Hold on, guys!" said Green Link, "I want to shove my sword up their asses as much as you do, but there are other things to take care of first, like rescuing Princess Zelda, and getting to Termina to try and find Ganondorf and Dark Link!"

"I have to agree with him, guys," said Fox, "we won't get any closer to Star Wolf unless we find our way to this castle we're supposedly heading to. But also, we want to look into that strange power coming from you," he pointed at Samus.

"This again, Fox?" asked Slippy.

"If you ask me, it was just a coincidence," said Peppy.

"What strange power?" asked Samus.

"Tell me," said Fox, "do you have anything that gave you incredible strength or abilities that you didn't have before?"

"Well," said Samus, "me and the kids did have an Ultimate Power Star, but two jackasses on a motorcycle stole it from us and got away."

"That _must_ be how Star Wolf's been able to have an advantage over us lately," said Fox.

Lucas and Ness were silent during the whole thing. They knew what was going on with Star Wolf. The day they had been in Corneria and saw the Star Wolf Cruiser, they didn't know who they were, so they felt like they should help defeat them. But then they discovered they were part of the P.V.U, and could no longer attack them, as much as they wanted to. But given the influence Dimentio had over their world's fate, they really had no choice but to help him in his grand plan.

"So it's settled, then," said Green Link, "Tomorrow morning, we'll head straight for Peach's Castle, and find out more about what's going on!"

After everyone agreed to the plan, they all turned in for the night. Dark Link hopped down from the cliff and hid in the shadows as he snuck closer and closer to the campsite.

One thing no one knew about Slippy was that he kicked in his sleep. Fox found out the hard way during the middle of the night, Slippy was running in a dream of his, and kicked Fox multiple times during this. _Next time this happens_, thought Fox, _I'm sticking Falco next to him!_

* * *

Elsewhere in the center of Sunset Wilds, the time bomb was sitting atop a giant rock. It wouldn't be long before the sun rose, the time turned 8:27, and the bomb would explode all over Sunset Wilds, killing everyone in it.

Cackletta emerged from the purple vortex and found herself in the Beanbean Outskirts. She was a witch on a mission…to find R.O.B and bring her back to the P.V.U. "I'll have to think hard about what to do if that idiot Popple shows up, though," said Cackletta as she started her search.

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 13**

**~The Goon~**


	13. Dark Link

**It took me a while, but Chapter 13 is now up. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

Ness couldn't sleep at all. For one thing, he wasn't exactly at home in a nice warm bed with a roof over his head. But mostly, it was because Samus Aran was sleeping right next to him. He couldn't stop looking at the way she tossed and turned in her sleep, how good she looked in her zero suit. It made him envious that she paid more attention to Green Link.

Ness heard footsteps behind him, but saw nothing when he looked up. He turned back to staring at Samus until he heard it again. He looked up, but this time, he saw a dark figure with glowing red eyes that looked similar to the bastard who was hogging Samus's affection.

Dark Link.

Ness was the only one who was awake, therefore, the only one who could do something. He figured something should be done.

"PK FIRE!" he shouted.

A fireball came right at Dark Link, but he simply drew his sword and redirected the fireball right back at Ness. Ness ducked and the fireball hit the ground nearby. The loud explosion woke everyone up. Green Link looked at Ness, who was on the ground terrified by what just happened.

"What happened?" asked Green Link.

"That shadow guy was coming towards us, so I fired at him, but he…"

Green Link looked up at the shadowy figure. "That's…That's Dark Link!"

"He's here?" asked Purple Link.

"His ass is grass!" shouted Red Link, charging towards Dark Link.

"Wait a minute, Red!" shouted Blue Link.

Red Link charged at Dark Link and sliced his sword right through him, but then it was stuck. Dark Link was not only tough, but also had one of the Ultimate Power Stars. He grabbed Red Link by the neck and threw him roughly into the ground. He took Red Link's sword out from him and threw it to the side.

"I warned you, Red!" shouted Blue Link.

"Shut up, Blue!" said Red Link, "I'm not dead…I'm just injured…badly…crap, I can't even move my legs!"

"Oh there _are_ ways we can beat this guy," said Samus. She ran towards Dark Link to give him a swift kick, but her foot got caught in him. He grabbed her and threw her down to the ground with Red Link, which pissed off Ness.

"Fox," asked Peppy, "shouldn't we do something to help them out?"

"There's nothing _to_ help them with," said Fox, "This is _their_ fight. Besides, if he's doing that well against all of them, no way in hell we stand a chance against him."

Dark Link had no time to waste with them anymore. He already knew the fight was his. He planned on getting to this famous Peach Castle and see what damage he could do there, so he started running out of Sunset Wilds.

"Not so fast, Dark Link!" shouted Green Link.

"Hello?" asked Red Link, "What about us?"

"Blue, carry Red for me," said Green.

"I need a little help myself, Green Link," said Samus.

Blue Link carried Red Link on his back, and Green Link carried Samus Aran on his back, which again made Ness pretty jealous.

"Let's hurry out, guys!" shouted Fox.

* * *

The big monster threw Princess Peach and Kirby into the same cell as Luigi and the baby penguin. They were right across the cell that Diddy Kong was in. The baby penguin waddled right up to Kirby. It had caused a lot of trouble for them.

"Luigi!" cried Peach, giving him a big hug.

"Peach! How did you get here?" he asked.

"We were following the baby penguin to try and return it to its mother, and ended up here and got caught by the P.V.U guards! And guess what? Dimentio's the leader!"

"Dimentio? I thought he was dead!"

"So did I, but I guess he really wasn't."

Diddy was pacing back and forth in his cell, very concerned for Donkey Kong. Somehow, he would have to get out of this cell, and find a way to bring Donkey Kong back to normal. Maybe the people in the cell across from him could help.

"Hey you guys!" he shouted, "Do you have any ideas of how to get out of here?"

"Nope!" said Luigi, "We're stuck in here forever!"

"No, we're not!" said Peach, "We _will_ find a way out of here!"

"I hope you're right," said Diddy, "I can't abandon Donkey Kong now!"

* * *

Everyone in Sunset Wilds was chasing Dark Link. It was way too early for that crap, but it had to be done. It was now 8:20. The sun had almost completely risen. They had been right at the border between Sunset Wilds and Cheep Cheep Island, which was only right next to Peach's Castle. Dark Link leaped over the big rock that led out of Sunset Wilds.

"Damn!" shouted Purple Link, "We can't catch him like that!"

"We'll have to go around it if we want to catch up to him!" shouted Fox.

"Let's go!" shouted Lucas.

They all started to run around the big rock to catch up with Dark Link. But Dark Link was already gone. He had figured out the Ultimate Power Star's power, and had opened a purple vortex. He used it to take himself to Termina, without any of them noticing.

They had managed to get a few feet past the rock and out of Sunset Wilds. They started to cross the bridge to Cheep Cheep Island, but took a little time to look at the Cheep Cheeps in the water. Then they all started swimming away, as if they knew something was going to happen.

The time bomb had sensed that the sun had risen all the way. The time was now 8:27. The bomb went off, creating a giant purple explosion all over Sunset Wilds. The super team saw it from where they were.

"Damn!" said Green Link.

"If we had delayed even for a few more minutes," said Falco, "we would've been toast, too!"

"I guess…in a way…we should be thankful Dark Link attacked us," said Samus.

Lucas and Ness looked hard and careful at the explosion. The way it all happened was not normal. After the explosion, some strange squares appeared and disappeared, taking Sunset Wilds with it, leaving behind just a flat land of sand. It had been taken to another dimension, and only one person Lucas and Ness knew could possibly be responsible for something like that.

It could only be Dimentio.

"Let's hurry, guys," said Lucas, "we don't know what could be on the island."

Ness took time to focus off of Green Link carrying Samus on his back to think about what he just witnessed. If Dimentio only saw him and Lucas as expendable pawns, then anyone else in the P.V.U could easily be killed off once Dimentio was done with them. They could no longer help the P.V.U with a clean conscience.

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 14**

**~The Goon~**


	14. Despair

**Within the next few chapters, all of the characters stories will tie together somehow. Just be patient a little longer, and it will all make sense! Without further ado, enjoy Chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

The Second Super Team, which consisted so far of Mario, Waddle Dee, and King Dedede, ran with Toadsworth and Taste E. Toad on their way back to the castle. It was the morning of the 3rd day of Peach's Celebration. No one but the small few in the group could know that she was not there. But somehow, they would have to bring her back before that night, where she would be sitting in her throne in the middle of the Royal Parade.

Meanwhile, back in the outskirts surrounding Beanbean Castle Town, Popple and R.O.B were crossing the bridge across the river. Something had just happened before that Popple got excited about.

"You keep that thing inside you, and you and I will go places, see?" said Popple.

R.O.B nodded in acknowledgement. They had just gotten to the edge of the bridge, when a screeching voice cried out for R.O.B.

"R.O.B YOU CLUELESS BAG OF BOLTS, WHERE ARE YOU?" screeched Cackletta.

R.O.B and Popple turned around to see Cackletta approach them, and then Cackletta herself stopped when she saw Popple.

"Oh, uh, Master Popple, I have returned!"

"Save the acting for the Yoshi Theatre! I was pretty sure you had your own different agenda, so I went and found a new Rookie. A _better_ Rookie! We're goin' places, see?" Popple turned to R.O.B. "Rookie! Show her what you've got!"

R.O.B popped a screen up as he approached Cackletta and said, "OKAY"

"What?" asked Cackletta in shock, "When did R.O.B talk?"

R.O.B grabbed Cackletta by the arm and smashed her through the bridge and into the water. She got back on land and looked up at Popple and his new Rookie.

"Since we found _this_!"

Popple quickly opened a small door on R.O.B's back and revealed an Ultimate Power Star connected to his wires. "I saw it along the shores, and put it in him! Now he can talk, travel across water in a neat force field, and can kick ass! He's the perfect Rookie, see?"

"I AM," said R.O.B.

"R.O.B!" said Cackletta, "_I_ am in charge of you, not _him_, and as your superior, I order you to give me that Ultimate Power Star!"

"NO," was R.O.B's response before flying right into Cackletta and sending her flying across the kingdom.

"Well," said Popple, "now that _she's_ out of the way, let's go looking for more, see?"

"OKAY."

* * *

Bowser's Castle was flying towards Peach's Castle in order to get ready for Bowser's big plan, which was to use the power of the Ultimate Power Stars he had to destroy the entire castle and the town next to it, while the princess was inside of it. Kamek, Bowser Jr, and Magikoopa stood by his side.

"We are almost ready to attack, Your Awfulness!" said Kamek.

"Excellent, Kamek," said Bowser, "The power of those Ultimate Power Stars will be mine!"

Bowser's Castle came into view from Peach's Castle, and everyone was looking up at it. They all just stood there, frozen in terror, waiting for the Mario Bros. to show up and do something. From the top tower in Peach's Castle where the controls for the intercoms were, two Toads looked up at Bowser's Castle.

"Well, folks, it looks like Bowser's back for another round!" said one Toad, "He must be here to kidnap our beloved Princess Peach! But fortunately, they don't stand a chance against the Mario Bros.!"

While everyone down below was cheering, the other Toad turned to the other and said, "Wait a sec…"

"What?"

"I thought the Mario Bros. left the castle a couple days ago to go _look_ for Princess Peach after she went missing!"

"You idiot! You're still speaking over the intercom!"

Suddenly the crowd went from cheering to panicking. They had no idea that the Mario Bros. and the princess were gone. No one was left to defend them from Bowser's wrath.

"What?" cried Kamek, "They're not here?"

"We came all this way for nothing!" cried Bowser Jr. and Magikoopa.

"Not necessarily," said Bowser, "If the Mario Bros. _and_ Princess Peach are gone, then there is nobody here that can stop me from taking the castle over! It's a perfect opportunity! It's almost too easy! Kamek! Prepare to fire!"

"Yes, Your Awfulness!"

The Toads and other civilians down in the castle and the town saw a beam of power charging up from the stone mouth of Bowser's Castle. They all screamed in panic, evacuating as quickly as they could. Some of them managed to get outside the walls, but other Toads fell to the ground and were left behind. Those Toads, unfortunately, became nothing more than dead bodies when the power beam, generated by the Ultimate Power Stars in Bowser's possession, fired into the center of town, destroying almost everything around it.

From where the Second Super Team was, they saw Bowser's Castle fire the power beam.

"Oh no!" cried Mario.

"We're too late!" said Toadsworth, "Granted we should be thankful Peach was not in her castle when that happened, but the other innocent Toads! They were so young! They did nothing to deserve to die!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked King Dedede, "Let's hurry! Maybe there's still a little hope!"

* * *

Peach, Kirby and Luigi were out in the center of the prison in front of everyone, surrounded by the big fat monsters created by Dimentio.

"If you won't tell us there the rest of the Ultimate Power Stars are," said the big monster, "then we'll sic Lucario on you!"

Lucario stepped in from between two of the monsters. It glared at Peach and Luigi.

"We don't know where the rest are! Everyone else is out looking for them!" declared Peach.

"Wanna try that again?" asked Lucario, getting ready to fire a blue blast at her.

"Never!" said Peach.

"Three strikes and you're out…" said Lucario.

"Forget it!"

"Very well, then…" Lucario fired a blue energy ball at Peach. Kirby got ready to inhale it, and Luigi cringed in fear. But when both looked at Peach, she was holding a Toad in her hands, and the energy ball backfired on Lucario, knocking him to the ground. He got up very angry, but then King K. Rool broke it up.

"That's enough for now, Lucario!" he said, "Cackletta just came back, but she couldn't get R.O.B back, and she's badly injured! Dimentio wants you and these big morons here to take her to get healed up."

The big fat monsters moaned and grumbled as Lucario led them out of the prison, but K. Rool wasn't done yet.

"Well look who's here! Donkey Kong's little buddy, Diddy Kong!"

"K. Rool?" asked Diddy from behind his cell, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a member of the P.V.U, and your buddy Donkey Kong is quite essential to Dimentio's grand plan! It's a shame you're not part of the bigger picture, or you could have lived a little longer! Dimentio will have you executed shortly."

"I'll be out of here and kicking your ass before that happens!"

"I'd like to see you try! Mwahahahaha! Later, Diddy!"

K. Rool left the prison and Diddy Kong anxiously paced back and forth in his cell, trying to figure out how to escape.

"Peach," asked Luigi, "out of curiosity, where did you get the Toad?"

"Well…" said Peach, hesitant to answer. Kirby seemed to be pointing at something about her, since he knew the answer, but Luigi didn't quite get the hint.

It didn't even hit him where she could possible pull the Toad from, until the Toad cried out, "From her panti…"

Peach covered his mouth before he finished, but it was too late for Luigi. He walked away.

"Where are you going, Luigi?" asked Peach.

"I'm gonna go sit in a corner and wait for Mario to show up!"

* * *

Deep in the mountain caves on Yoshi's Island, Darkkoopa and his minions had chained the Yoshis up to the walls of the caves. He looked at the exhausted, beaten Yoshis as they desperately cried out for help.

"You all better enjoy the next 12 hours, because those will be the last 12 hours of your pathetic lives! When 12 hours pass, all of the bombs planted on these mountains will completely destroy them, killing every one of you in the process! I am truly sorry for having to do this, but honestly, I'm not!"

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 15...**

**~The Goon~**


	15. Robotic Monster on Cheep Cheep Island

**Hey guys, it's me! The Goon! Chapter 15 is now up for your enjoyment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Guys! Guys! I can see Peach's Castle from here!" cried Purple Link.

"Great!" said Green Link.

The First Super Team, consisting of Lucas and Ness, Samus Aran, Star Fox, and the Four Links, were standing on the shore of Cheep Cheep Island, and could see the castle from there. All they had to do was find a way to swim across the small ocean to get there.

"You know something, Ness?" asked Lucas.

"What?" asked Ness.

"This was almost too easy!" said Lucas, "I was expecting something to pop out at us!"

As soon as he said that, a giant robotic monster with a glass sphere protected by lasers in the center jumped down behind them and loaded the guns built into its fingers, preparing to fire.

"Like that?" asked Ness with a fearful tremble in his voice.

Falco ran right towards it.

"Falco!" shouted Fox, "What are you doing? It'll take all of us to beat this thing!"

"Look in that glass sphere in the center!" shouted Falco, "It has one of the Ultimate Power Stars! If someone destroys the lasers and the sphere, we can take the Star and it'll be easier to fight!"

"Just be careful!" said Fox, "We'll try to distract it!"

Lucas looked at the Pokeball that was in his hand, and so did Ness. They both looked at each other.

"_Now _can we use it?" asked Ness.

"Now is the perfect time to use it," replied Lucas.

* * *

Dimentio had been watching the medical monsters healing up Cackletta. He was standing beside King K. Rool and Blablanadon, who had given bad news to Dimentio. He was not happy.

"WHAT?" Dimentio roared, "R.O.B has switched sides?"

"According to Cackletta," said Blablanadon, "he is now the Rookie of a strange shadow thief known as Popple!"

"And those fools in Sunset Wilds survived the blast?"

"More like they escaped before they were caught in it."

_Calm down, Dimentio_, he thought to himself, _calm down! You can work your way around this!_ Dimentio cleared his throat and then spoke. "Well I'm sure the monster I placed in charge of Cheep Cheep Island will deal with them properly!"

"Hey boss," said K. Rool, "one of those prisoners could really use a good whooping! Mind if I toy around with him a bit?"

"Be my guest," said Dimentio, "Just make sure he's still alive when you're through."

K. Rool walked out and headed towards the prison. He was going to give Diddy Kong a piece of his mind.

* * *

"Sorry, Samus," said Green Link, "I'm gonna have to put you down here for a little until I'm done fighting this thing." He laid her on a soft patch of sand, behind a rock, far away from the current battle.

"Thanks," said Samus, "You sure you'll be fine?"

"That's what I should be asking you," said Green with a smile, "But after we're done, I'll help you more!" He ran to help Falco and the others in the fight. Samus turned to her right when she heard a moaning.

"Dammit Blue!" whined Red, "I wanted to kick some mechanical ass, too! Why do I have to be injured just because of Dark Link? Next time I see that jackass, I'll really hand his ass to him!"

Ness looked at Lucas and nodded, giving him the signal. Lucas threw the Pokeball in the air and it opened, emitting a bright blue light. A strange, small yellow creature came out with a big grin and pointed ears and tail.

"Pikachu!" it said.

"So its name is Pikachu," said Lucas, "well then…Pikachu! Attack!"

"PIKA!" cried Pikachu while ramming itself into one of the monster's legs. It raised its foot to try and stomp Pikachu. Moving itself threw Falco and Green Link off their balance. They landed on opposite arms, and had to quickly, but carefully, get back to the center of the monster and destroy the lasers, and the glass sphere, to weaken the monster and get the Ultimate Power Star.

* * *

The Yoshis were still trapped inside the cave, with only 8 hours to go until their doom. As hard as they struggled, they couldn't break free. Unless somebody out there knew they were there and came to rescue them, they would surely die.

Darkkoopa stood outside the cave, looking over the island that he had claimed a few days ago. He suddenly saw Magikoopa flying towards him. What could that old witch want with him?

"What brings you here, Magikoopa?" asked Darkkoopa.

"I have an important message from Bowser!" said Magikoopa, handing him a scroll with words on it, "It's very important!"

Darkkoopa read aloud, "My powerful servant Darkkoopa, using the power of the Ultimate Power Stars in my possession, I have destroyed Peach's Castle and called it my own! Without a doubt, Mario and his friends will come here to reclaim it! Report back here to face them off. Signed, Bowser."

"I guess that means you'll have to go back to the castle!"

"But I've already claimed this island and taken total control of it! My minions have surrounded the area to keep it protected, and I have Yoshi prisoners in there just waiting to die! How can I abandon that now?"

"I will keep watch of the island until you return," said Magikoopa.

"Very well," replied Darkkoopa, "but if you lose control of this island to anyone…"

"I won't!" said Magikoopa, "I'm a kick-ass powerful witch with lots of magic! How could I lose?"

Darkkoopa grinned, revealing a sharp fang on the side of his mouth, and he ran at incredible speed off the mountain, through the forest, and into the water, swimming towards Peach's Castle.

* * *

Falco and Green Link were still trying to destroy the defense lasers on the monster, which was chasing Fox, Slippy, Peppy, Blue and Purple Link, Lucas, and Ness. Pikachu was trying to keep up with it, because he had an idea.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep running like this," said Peppy.

"Falco and Green Link better hurry up!" said Slippy.

"Just keep it up until they're done!" said Fox.

Something almost hit Falco in the head. Plasma beams were flying right through the laser turrets, destroying them and leaving the glass sphere right open. Falco and Green Link looked. Samus may not have been able to move her legs, but from behind the rock, she could still shoot the turrets down. Falco kicked through the sphere at the same time that Green Link sliced his sword through it. Falco grabbed the Ultimate Power Star, and hopped down with Green Link.

The monster had now grown weaker. Pikachu went under it to give it a finishing blow. He made sure to stay in the circle that the sphere had once been in.

"PIKA!" he shouted multiple times. Yellow lightning bolts came down from the sky, and struck the robotic monster until it was destroyed.

"Man!" said Lucas, "That's one strong Pokémon!"

Pikachu ran up to Lucas and Ness and stood by their side.

"I guess that little guy is part of the team now!" said Fox.

"The important thing, Fox, is that we have this now!" Falco said, holding up the Ultimate Power Star.

Red Link climbed back onto Blue's back, while Samus climbed back onto Green's back.

"So how do we get to the castle?" asked Slippy.

Fox and Peppy looked to where the mechanical monster's remains were. One of the huge metal pieces that fell off of its body was lying there in the sand, waiting to be used.

"Maybe we could..." said Peppy.

"I was thinking the same thing, Peppy," replied Fox.

Using the big piece of metal as a rowboat, the First Super Team, now with the addition of Pikachu, hurried across the ocean to Peach's Castle…or what was left of it.

* * *

Ganondorf emerged from the purple vortex and was on top of the clock tower in Clock Town, which was in Termina. He had plans for this different world, and they would all come true thanks to the Ultimate Power Star.

* * *

King K. Rool marched into the prison and approached Diddy Kong's cell to give him a good ass kicking. But when he looked inside, the lasers that served as cell bars were down, and Diddy was not in his cell. When K. Rool looked around, he saw that none of the prisoners were in here.

"Oh no!" shouted K. Rool, "How did they all get out?"

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 16...**

**just a note: next chapter will introduce Princess Daisy and Meta Knight.**

**~The Goon~**


	16. A Peaceful Town in Flames

**Hey guys, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 16 is now up for your enjoyment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

The First Super Team, consisting of the Four Links, Star Fox, Lucas, Ness, Samus Aran, and Pikachu, made it onto the other side of the ocean and were rushing to what was left of Peach's Castle. Same with the Second Super Team, which was Mario, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee, with Toadsworth and Taste E. Toad following them after the hostage situation. Both caught up with each other at the same time as they arrived in the destroyed castle town.

"I wish our reunion was a little happier, Mario," said Green Link, still carrying Samus.

"Oh no!" cried Mario.

"No! We're too late!" said Taste E. Toad.

"This is horrible!" said Falco.

"This is madness!" said Samus.

The entire place was on fire. Most of the buildings had collapsed already, and if they didn't, they were either on fire or very close to collapsing. Many of the Toads had escapes before the outbreak, but for the ones who didn't, their burning corpses were left lying all over the destroyed town. Peach's Castle no longer had the beautiful windows and tiles it once had. Now it had ugly rust coming from it, and half of it was destroyed when Bowser landed his castle right on top of it.

"Isn't there any way we can take all of this back?" cried Toadsworth, "Any way we can keep this from happening?"

"Well unless in your dimension you have what we call time travel, I don't see how you could," sighed Fox.

Lucas and Ness looked at each other, scared to death of what was going to happen. Bowser was a maniacal villain. Dimentio was a psychotic, yet intelligent, villain who had more destructive plans than this. If this was intense for Bowser, it would be much worse coming from Dimentio.

Even Pikachu had a sad, gloomy face. Mushroom Kingdom suffered a horrible loss. No one knew where the princess was, the town was destroyed, some of the Toads were dead, and Bowser took over the castle.

"This is not good…" said Green Link.

* * *

Peach, Luigi, Kirby, the baby penguin, and Diddy Kong were all following the one who had freed them from their cells. They were wondering what they were doing following a guy like this.

_Diddy Kong, Peach, Kirby, Luigi, and the baby penguin were still in their cells, with what seemed to be no hope of escape. Diddy Kong was tossing his peanut guns around to keep himself entertained, but quickly got bored. Luigi still sat by himself in the corner. Kirby was floating around the little space he had and Peach was comforting the trembling baby penguin. _

_Then out of nowhere, there was something spinning past them. They looked to see what it was, but saw nothing. They went back to what they were doing until again, they heard something. This time, they saw a small, yellow tornado going through the guards that were posted to watch over them. Then it disappeared, and reappeared in front of the cells, which were now disabled. Kirby recognized him instantly._

_Somehow, Mega Knight knew their whereabouts and for some reason, came to set them free._

"Who _is_ this guy?" asked Diddy Kong.

"Someone Kirby knows from his home world," replied Peach, "Often times, in fact, they are rivals, but I think this time, there's something that makes Meta Knight fight _with_ Kirby, rather than against him."

"It's true," said Meta Knight from up ahead, "A while back, I was at a meeting of villains that that crazy nut Dimentio gathered to join the P.V.U. Some of them, including myself, declined a position in the P.V.U. However, while we were leaving, Dimentio set off a trap that killed them off…except me. I survived the trap and now I'm here to fight Dimentio and the P.V.U."

"Did you find out what Dimentio's master plan is?" asked Luigi.

"I only know of one thing," said Meta Knight, "no matter what the circumstance, he's counting on his enemies, including some of your own friends, to make their way here into his fortress. Apparently, he wants them all gathered here for some reason."

"Well, whatever the reason, we won't let him get away with it!" said Peach.

"My thoughts exactly," said Meta Knight, "Which is why we must hurry!"

"Not so fast!" yelled a voice from behind.

They all turned around to see King K. Rool charging towards them.

"Your ass is grass, Diddy Kong!" he shouted.

* * *

"Hold on a sec," said Red Link, who was still being carried on Blue Link's back.

"What is it, Red?" asked Purple.

"About what Fox was saying about time travel," said Red, "Those Ultimate Power Stars can be used for incredible things like traveling between dimensions, right?"

"Yeah," said Green, "What about it?"

"Well," said Red Link, "it's just a thought, but maybe if we had enough of them, we could go back in time!"

"Well _that's_ ridiculous," said Blue Link.

"Oh, shove it up your ass, little boy blue! It's a good idea!" barked Red.

"Little Boy Blue?" asked Blue, "You want me to drop you?"

"Hold on, guys," said Fox, "that actually doesn't sound too bad!"

"There's no guarantee it will work," said Falco, "but since we need to get more of the Ultimate Power Stars anyway, it's worth a shot!"

"Well if we add up our current Stars," said Dedede, "We've got 6 Stars total! Maybe if we get more, we could give that time travel thing a shot!"

Mario jumped with joy, and Toadsworth gladly exclaimed, "Oh, that would we wonderful! We can take back all of this chaos!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu, who was jumping and pointing at a strange figure in the distance. They all looked and saw Darkkoopa entering the castle.

"Who's that tough guy?" asked Falco.

"Only one way to find out," said Green Link, "Let's go!"

* * *

Diddy loaded his peanut gun, and K. Rool was still charging. Diddy shut one eye, and aimed his guns with the other. K. Rool jumped in the air and got ready to slam the ground in an effort to make Diddy Kong lose his aim. Luckily, Meta Knight flew up and brought him down.

K. Rool got right back up on his feet, and stomped the ground to make Diddy Kong lose his balance. Diddy dodged the attack, and shot multiple peanuts at K. Rool's head, knocking him down to the ground unconscious.

"That's for Donkey Kong, you monster!" shouted Diddy.

Meta Knight grabbed something from his cloak and pulled it out. It was one of the Ultimate Power Stars!

"You have one?" cried Peach.

"Yes," said Meta Knight, "I found it while I was on my way here from Pop Star!"

"That could be pretty useful!" said Luigi.

"Yes," replied Meta Knight, "very. Now let's go find Dimentio!"

* * *

Popple and R.O.B were digging up something in the center of Teehee Valley. R.O.B pulled out another Ultimate Power Star.

"GOT ONE," said R.O.B.

"Nice work, Rookie!" said Popple, "Now I'm quite bored with Beanbean Kingdom…I know! Let's make our way over to Mushroom Kingdom! I'm sure there will be something to do and treasures to dig there, see?"

R.O.B and Popple grabbed onto the Ultimate Power Star, and it flew up in the air, taking them to someplace in the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

There were 6 hours left until the mountains would explode and the Yoshis would die. Magikoopa still stood at the entrance of the cave, standing guard, keeping her eye out for anything threatening. She didn't see anything until when she looked up in the sky, someone came floating down on an umbrella.

"What the…?" wondered Magikoopa.

Eventually, Princess Daisy landed on the bottom of the rocky steps up to the mountain cave where the Yoshis were held prisoners.

"Finally!" sighed Daisy, "That ride was exhausting!"

"Who are _you_?" asked Magikoopa.

"Me?" replied Daisy, "I'm here to set some Yoshis free!"

* * *

The two combined Super Teams were walking through the destroyed castle town up to the castle gates to approach Darkkoopa, as well as deal with the enemy on the inside, Bowser. It was a quiet, tense walk. Red broke the silence when he saw a certain enemy in the distance.

"Dark Link!" he cried out.

Everyone turned to where Red was looking, and sure enough, Dark Link was on the other side of the burning town. He didn't look like he came to fight. Instead, using the Ultimate Power Star in his possession, he created a purple vortex that he used to leave to a different dimension.

"No way is he getting away this time!" said Purple Link.

"Sorry Samus," said Green, "but I gotta put you down!"

"That's okay," said Samus, "I'll be fine on my own two feet now. Just be careful!"

"Hold it! What about…" said Dedede, with Waddle Dee looking around anxiously.

"Sorry guys," said Green Link, "but there is no way we're letting Dark Link get away this time! We'll catch up to you all later if we can, but either way, good luck in there! Let's go guys!"

Blue Link continued to carry Red Link, and ran alongside Purple Link and Green Link as they managed to jump into the vortex that Dark Link entered just before it closed.

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 17...**

**~The Goon~ **


	17. Making a Stand

**Chapter 17 is now up for your enjoyment. Soon, the Links will get their own separate chapter (either the next one, or the one after that) but for now it's mostly the events with Bowser and his minions. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

Now that the Four Links had gone to pursue Dark Link, it was just Mario, Dedede, Waddle Dee, Samus Aran, Pikachu, Lucas, Ness, and Star Fox heading inside the castle. Toadsworth and Taste E. Toad took shelter in one of the few standing houses nearby. They were expecting Darkkoopa to be waiting for them, but saw a dark, empty hallway, with the cracks in the walls pouring small drops of lava out of them.

"So Fox," said Falco, "What if this time travel idea works?"

Fox sighed and replied, "I only said that to comfort Toadsworth and give him hope. There's no possible way that the Ultimate Power Stars could do such a thing."

"You lied to them?" asked Falco, "But what if they go on thinking it will work?"

"I'll tell them eventually, but for now, it's better to let them think there is still a chance. They can still avenge them now, with or without time travel."

"Just make sure you don't carry it on for too long," said Falco, "or we'll have a serious issue of distrust amongst ourselves!"

* * *

Higher and farther into the castle, Bowser sat on his new throne, looking at the straight, stone pathway with lava on both sides, and the big new portrait of him hanging on one side of the wall. Kamek flew over Bowser, and Bowser Jr. sat by Bowser's side.

"We did it!" exclaimed Bowser Jr., "We took Peach's Castle!"

"Yes we did, my boy!" said Bowser, "Now just watch! Those Loser Bros. are eventually gonna hear about this, and when they come to take it back, I'll knock 'em down and out for good!"

Darkkoopa entered the doorway on the other side and approached Bowser.

"My Lord," he said kneeling down, "I got your message and await your command!"

"Excellent work on Yoshi's Island, Darkkoopa," said Bowser, "Now listen carefully…there are most likely some more Power Stars in this area. I want you to scout this entire perimeter and bring me any Ultimate Power Stars you find!"

"Yes, Your Awfulness," said Darkkoopa.

At that moment, something…rather, someone…came crashing through the roof. Actually, two people were. Another Ultimate Power Star landed right in front of them, with two strange people stepping off of it. Popple and R.O.B.

"Well that was some ride, eh, Rookie?" said Popple.

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN SOMETIME, MASTER POPPLE," said R.O.B.

Popple looked another direction and saw Bowser. Both jumped up in shock when they saw each other.

"R-R-Rookie? Er, Old Rookie?" stuttered Popple.

"I remember you! You're that greedy little green thief from Beanbean Kingdom or wherever!" said Bowser.

"What are you doing here?" asked Popple.

"That's what I should be asking _you_!" shouted Bowser.

"Who's this guy?" asked Darkkoopa.

"A greedy thief that used me!" said Bowser, "And I believe that Ultimate Power Star should be mine!"

"No way!" said Popple, "I found it! It's mine, see?"

"Not for long, it's not! Darkkoopa! Show this creep who's boss!"

"Sure thing!" he replied.

Popple and R.O.B charged at Darkkoopa, but like he did in his fight against the Yoshis, he released a bright light that blinded everyone around him. When the light was gone, Popple was unconscious and bleeding, R.O.B had lost his head and arms, and the Ultimate Power Star was in Darkkoopa's hands. Fortunately, he didn't think to check for the one inside R.O.B.

"Here you are, Your Awfulness!" said Darkkoopa.

"Excellent!" said Bowser, "Now go find those others! I'll throw this 'Shadow thief' in the dungeon, and Kamek, I need you to reprogram this robot guy if you can. He could be quite useful."

* * *

Wario and Waluigi may have suffered a defeat at Koopa Bros. Fortress, but they were not out. They had managed to escape the rubble, and they brought all of the Bob-ombs with them. Wario and Waluigi still had the massive treasure they had found, and although it took some persuasion from Waluigi, Wario offered to pay the Bob-ombs lots of treasure in order to help them.

"You there!" said Wario, "Get this wall down!"

"You got it, mate!" said Blue Bob-omb.

He got a few other Bob-ombs and the four of them destroyed the wall into the castle.

"Now let's go!"

They all ran into the room that was surrounded in fire. Part of the floor was cracked. Black Bob-omb destroyed it, and everyone went through the hole into the basement of the castle. Right in front of them was another Ultimate Power Star.

"I knew there would be one under this castle!" said Waluigi.

"Now let's go find the rest and make myself…er, _ourselves_ the richest men in the world!"

* * *

"You're here to rescue the Yoshis?" asked Magikoopa to Daisy. "And how do you plan to do that? I've got loads of magic up my sleeves, and you barely have anything but your frilly little umbrella!"

"Oh," said Daisy, "I do have other ways."

She chuckled and looked up, which made Magikoopa look up too. She looked up and saw nothing, so she put her head down to look back at Daisy, only to discover she was not there. Magikoopa turned around and saw a big rock coming right at her face. She managed to dodge it and fire black stars at Daisy, which were explosive.

Magikoopa failed to notice that there were big boulders at the top of the mountain, and that they were coming closer to the edge when the black stars hit them. Daisy knew this, and continued to tease Magikoopa.

"Your aim is really bad!" said Daisy, "I hope you didn't waste too much time with that spell!"

Magikoopa got furious and fired more black stars at her, which only hit the mountain side. Daisy stuck her tongue out at Magikoopa and mockingly laughed at her. Finally, Magikoopa threw a big black star that shook up the whole island.

Daisy opened her umbrella and said, "My work here is done. Better cover your head."

She looked up at where the boulders started to fall off the edge.

"Ha!" said Magikoopa, "You really think I'm dumb enough to fall for the same trick again? Well I'm not looking up just so you can sneak into that cave and--- GAAH!"

One of the boulders landed so close to Magikoopa that she lost her balance and almost fell backwards. The impact of the other falling boulders eventually threw Magikoopa off the mountain.

"Told you I had my ways!" said Daisy as she proceeded inside the cave.

The Yoshis heard someone coming. They were sure it was Darkkoopa, and began to hope that he would just kill them and get it over with. But then they saw that it was Daisy and they began to smile a little. Daisy glided down and began releasing the Yoshis from the chains. Once Daisy got all of them out, the Yoshis began jumping with joy.

"Now it's our turn!" said Daisy, "Do you want revenge at the ones who did this to you?"

The Yoshis cheered even louder.

"Then once we deactivate the bomb, half of you will stay here and rebuild your island, and I'll go with the other half of you and take out those Koopas!"

The Yoshis ran outside the cave and began to search for the bomb.

* * *

Darkkoopa was hiding behind one of the giant pillars in the castle, watching Mario, Dedede, Waddle Dee, Samus, Lucas, Ness, Pikachu, and Star Fox wandering the halls, wondering what they were doing here. Darkkoopa reached into his shell and felt the five Ultimate Power Stars he had. Combined, the Super Team he was spying on had six. All he needed to do was avoid them using a combined effort to take him out, and defeating them would be a cinch.

* * *

**To be contined in Chapter 18...**

**~The Goon~**


	18. Bowser Castle Brawl

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 18 is now up for your enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

The Super Team approached the big red door that led to Bowser's room. Now was the time to face off against Bowser. Mario pulled the door a little ways open, but then, something zoomed by Waddle Dee, throwing him up in the air and into one of the pillars. Everyone turned to see what it was, but saw nothing. Dedede pulled out his mallet to get ready for a fight.

"That mallet's not gonna help you at all!" said a voice from above.

Everyone looked up to see Darkkoopa land and pound his fist into the floor, sending everyone flying into the air.

"Who the hell is this guy?" asked Lucas, trying to recover from the attack.

"I'm the guy," said Darkkoopa, "who's gonna make sure you don't leave this room alive!"

"Fat chance!" said Dedede, "after what you just did to Waddle Dee, there's no way we're letting you live!"

"Think you can take me?" said Darkkoopa, "Fine then! I'll just get started then."

Darkkoopa had failed to see Mario sneaking behind the pillars and entering the big red door to Bowser's room.

* * *

Popple sat alone in the dungeon, beaten and without a Rookie.

"This is not going the way I wanted it to," he said.

A purple vortex appeared in the room and out came Cackletta.

"Looks like the tables have turned on you, Popple!" said Cackletta with a cackle, "You are without a Rookie, locked away in a dungeon, but I'm still fine at the P.V.U."

"I swear, when I get out of here, I'll make mincemeat outta you, see?"

"Calm down, dear Popple. I'm actually here to offer you a second chance. If you were to join the ranks of P.V.U and serve as _my_ Rookie, then I can release you from this dungeon! You won't need R.O.B anymore, and neither do we!"

"Do you pay well for it?"

"Well…I suppose we could throw a little money in…"

"Then I'm in, see? Get me outta here!"

* * *

Meta Knight, Peach, Kirby, Luigi, Diddy Kong, and the baby penguin all got inside the small room where Dimentio kept the Donkey Kong statue. With a little persuasion from Diddy, Meta Knight was about to use his Ultimate Power Star to free Donkey Kong from his current state. Meta Knight threw the Ultimate Power Star at the Donkey Kong statue, and a bright golden light was emitted.

Donkey Kong jumped from the light and let out a loud roar that would let the world know that he was back.

"I'm free! Diddy! My little buddy!"

While Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong shared a warm embrace of friendship, Lucario stepped into the room to find them all in there.

"Damn," he said, "I'll never catch a break at this rate!"

"Hey!" shouted Diddy Kong, "You're the one who took Donkey Kong when he was a statue!"

"You're gonna pay for that!" said Donkey Kong.

"Sorry, but I'd rather kill off those guys in the corner," said Lucario, pointing at the baby penguin, Peach, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Luigi. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong hopped in between them.

"You guys go ahead!" said Diddy Kong, "_We'll _deal with this guy!"

"And since I have this," said Donkey Kong, holding out the Ultimate Power Star that had imprisoned him in a statue, "fighting him will be a lot easier!"

Meta Knight, Peach, Kirby, Luigi, and the baby penguin all ran out the room to keep looking for Dimentio.

"You've got guts going against me," said Lucario.

"Vice versa, buddy," said Donkey Kong.

Lucario fired a blue energy blast at Diddy Kong, who jumped up on the ceiling and fired peanuts at Lucario, which he deflected. Diddy charged at Lucario with full speed, but Lucario was faster, and jumped out of the way before Diddy actually touched him.

"Say your prayers, buddy!" said Donkey Kong.

Using the power of the Ultimate Power Star, Donkey Kong charged up his fists, and when Lucario went for a swift kick on him, he began to spin around the room at incredible speed, his big fists knocking the daylights out of Lucario.

Diddy Kong danced mockingly around a beaten and humiliated Lucario, saying, "Told you we could beat you easy!"

"Now let's catch up with the others!" said Donkey Kong.

* * *

Daisy sat on the back of Green Yoshi, and led the Yoshis towards Peach's Castle, which was now controlled by Bowser. They kept their heads above the water, and the rest of their bodies under the water to keep from making noise. They were prepared for revenge.

* * *

Mario ran along the long stone walkway and up to Bowser's throne where he sat beside Kamek, R.O.B, and Bowser Jr.

"Mario!" shouted Bowser, "I'm glad you're here! Now I can pummel you with the power of the Ultimate Power Stars!"

"DO YOU WANT ANY HELP, MASTER?" said R.O.B. He had now been reprogrammed (through the genius of Kamek) to serve Bowser.

"Nah, not this round," said Bowser, "I've got better help!"

"You show 'em who's boss, Pop!" said Bowser Jr.

Bowser pulled out the four Ultimate Power Stars he held in his possession, while Mario pulled out three.

"You have the greater advantage, Lord Bowser!" said Kamek, "Give him everything you've got!"

"Hahaha! I'll be sure of that, Kamek!"

* * *

Darkkoopa definitely was doing better with the Ultimate Power Stars he secretly held in his possession. Dedede and Fox McCloud were the only ones still standing.

"This guy…" Dedede said as he huffed and puffed, "…is REALLY tough!"

"How…is he doing this?" wondered Fox.

"I wish I could tell you," said Darkkoopa, "but I'm afraid I must finish you all off!"

Darkkoopa looked at everyone that was wounded. Slippy, Peppy, and Falco were on their backs, unable to gather the strength to get up and fight. Waddle Dee was still dizzy from being thrown into the pillar. Lucas and Ness were on their knees huffing and puffing, their shirts having rips and burn marks from the damage Darkkoopa did. Samus was trying to get up, but couldn't. The entire right leg of her zero suit was burned off. Pikachu couldn't even move.

Darkkoopa looked right back at Samus.

"Starting with you!" said Darkkoopa.

Darkkoopa charged at Samus with full speed. She was weak and unable to do anything. However, this was more than enough for Ness to recollect his strength. Without thinking, he jumped in between Samus and Darkkoopa.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" he cried out.

Samus stared in utter amazement, and Ness closed his eyes tight, prepared for whatever would happen to him. There was a loud explosion, and Ness hit the stone floor hard. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Darkkoopa was hit by a bomb. They all looked up to see Wario, Waluigi, and the Bob-ombs on the other side of the room.

"It's easy how you're doing that!" said Waluigi, "You have Ultimate Power Stars of your own!"

"So we're gonna take them from you and use them to get ourselves super powerful and super rich!" said Wario, "Ready, everybody?"

"Ready!" shouted all the Bob-ombs.

"Oh, please," sighed Darkkoopa, "There's no way any of you stand a chance against me…but then again, it's not like any of these guys have anything left to fight me back…bring it on!"

As Darkkoopa charged towards Wario, Waluigi, and the Bob-ombs, everyone else was finding a little strength left to escape. Star Fox went through the door, as did Lucas, Pikachu, Dedede and Waddle Dee. Samus went up to the door and waited. Ness limped up to the door, and stopped to catch his breath, but then he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up at Samus.

"Ness…" said Samus, "what you did back there…or what you were going to do…you put your life on the line to save me!"

"Well, you have more to live for than I do," said Ness.

"Thank you…" said Samus.

She picked Ness up and kissed him on the cheek. Ness blushed bright red and couldn't think straight after he was back on the ground.

"Come on, Ness! Let's go!" said Samus, going through the big red door.

"Okay…" said Ness, still trying to walk after being kissed.

Ness walked in with Samus, and Samus looked at the throne with Kamek and Bowser Jr. sitting by it. She also saw R.O.B rolling up to Bowser Jr, bringing him Shroom Steak. But where were Bowser and Mario?

They zoomed by her in the next moment. The battle between Mario and Bowser had sent them both bouncing around the throne room, both using the power of their Ultimate Power Stars to their full potential!

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 19...**

**Just a note about the remainder of the story: The next chapter is from the Four Link's P.O.V, then goes back to Bowser's Castle, then the remaining chapters will be the final battle against the P.V.U. Stay tuned!**

**~The Goon~**


	19. The Fall of Clock Town

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 19 is now up for your enjoyment, and focuses entirely on the Four Links in Termina. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

The Four Links stepped out of the vortex and found themselves in the middle of Termina Field. It actually looked quite peaceful. They spotted Clock Town and immediately started running towards there, even if Blue Link still had to carry Red Link.

"Can you hurry it up at all?" whined Red Link, "We don't have a lot of time!"

"If you're in such a rush, then run yourself!" responded Blue Link.

"But I can't use my legs yet!" said Red Link.

"Then quit your bitching!" said Blue Link.

A mysterious figure landed in front of them. Blonde hair came out in the front, and the person was wearing blue and silver clothes that covered her face.

"Sheik!" said Purple Link.

"Don't you ever learn from our past adventures?" asked Green Link, "That's actually Princess Zelda!"

Sheik took off the part of her outfit that covered her face and revealed herself to be Princess Zelda.

"I thought you were kidnapped again after Ganondorf attacked the castle!" said Green Link.

"I escaped before he could capture me," said Zelda, "and I've been here ever since I escaped, waiting for him and Dark Link to show up and make their move. I see you pulled the Four Sword again."

"Yeah," said Green Link, "and now I remember why that was a mistake."

"Gee, thanks, jackass!" said Purple Link.

"So what do you know?" asked Green Link.

"I know that Ganondorf is still on top of the clock tower in the center of Clock Town. It seems that, using the power of the Ultimate Power Star in his possession, he can see everything in Termina…even where there could be an Ultimate Power Star!"

"Then we better find him quick!" said Green Link.

"It may be too late for that, Green!" said Blue Link, "Look at the sky!"

The bright blue sky turned a dark shade of red with black clouds circling around Clock Town. That must have been Ganondorf. A huge pillar of rock rose from the valley to the east. Big chunks of rocks came apart from it, landing in various areas of Termina. Inside the pillar was another Ultimate Power Star, which floated directly to Ganondorf.

"Oh no!" said Zelda, "We have to hurry!"

As they ran towards Clock Town, a dark hole appeared in front of them, which then rose and took a human form. It was none other than Dark Link, and he was holding an Ultimate Power Star.

"Dark Link!" shouted Green!

"Ignore him, Link!" said Zelda, "We have to go after Ganondorf!"

Dark Link charged at Zelda ready to attack her, until Green Link stepped between them, his sword in hand, ready to fight. Dark Link stopped and turned when an arrow went flying through his arm. It didn't hurt him, but it got his attention turned towards Blue Link, who had put down Red Link and fired the arrow.

"Hurry, guys! I can take him!"

Green Link, Purple Link, and Zelda ran towards Clock Town, but were then stopped by an army of Moblins that came out from the town.

"We'll never get there in time!" said Zelda.

Green Link got out his sword to fight them, but then he heard an all too familiar song being played on an Ocarina. Purple Link had called for Epona, and hopped on their horse. He got out a Bomb bag and charged towards the Moblins.

"You guys go ahead! I got this!"

Green and Zelda snuck into Clock Town and stopped right by the guard.

"You think they have a chance?" asked Zelda.

"Oh hell, no!" said Green Link, "I'll bet they lost already! We better hurry!"

Green Link and Zelda made it to the center of Clock Town, which was in a panic. Fireballs were raining down on the townspeople, and this was all the work of Ganondorf. Green and Zelda entered the Clock Tower and ran up the spiral staircase towards the top of the tower.

* * *

Ganondorf stood atop the clock tower watching the chaos unfold. He now had two Ultimate Power Stars in his possession, and was ready to destroy Termina before heading back to the P.V.U. Zelda had put her Sheik outfit back on and they confronted Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf!" shouted Green Link.

Ganondorf turned around and saw Green Link and "Sheik" approach him, ready for a fight.

"I'm not stupid, Princess Zelda," he said, "I know it's you in that outfit!"

"I know you're not," said Zelda, "you wouldn't have made it this far if you were stupid. But you're not so smart that you can figure out where those powerful objects are."

"Well, yes, I did have some help. But I bow to no one! I do not intend to serve my master loyally. Once I gain enough of them, I will take over this world, and all of the other worlds as well!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it, Ganondorf!" shouted Green Link.

* * *

Purple Link had wiped out almost all of the Moblins, but he was getting tired, and short on Bombs. He looked in his bag and he only had two left. He took one, lit it, and threw it at some of the Moblins, killing them. One bomb left was not enough to wipe out all of the Moblins that he was facing.

"Dammit!" cursed Purple Link, "I can't take these guys out with just one Bomb!"

He looked at the big rock that had fallen from the large stone pillar that Ganondorf ripped apart. It was fairly close to the Moblins. It was a risky move, but worth the effort. Purple Link threw the Bomb towards the rock, and rode away on Epona as fast as he could.

The Bomb exploded, and the big rock split up into tinier rocks that were just big enough to crush a Moblin. They came raining down on the Moblins, killing them off one by one. Purple Link rode into Clock Town to try and help Green Link.

* * *

Blue Link kept swinging at Dark Link, but because Dark Link had an Ultimate Power Star, he was super fast and kept hitting Blue Link from behind.

"Dammit!" cursed Blue Link.

Blue Link pulled out the Boomerang to try and stop Dark Link, but it only went through Dark Link and right back to Blue Link. Dark Link leaped up in the air, and pounded down on Blue Link, practically crushing him. Now Blue Link couldn't move. Dark Link gave an evil smirk and prepared for the final blow.

Then from behind, a sword pierced through Dark Link's chest. Red Link was standing on his feet, and had found the strength to take a stab at Dark Link. He dropped the Ultimate Power Star and faded away.

"Look who's down and out now!" said Red Link.

"Shut up and carry me!" said Blue Link.

"I need this first!"

He picked up the Ultimate Power Star and put it in his pocket.

"Well that's great and all, Red, but can you carry me for crying out loud?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

With Blue Link on his back, Red Link ran into Clock Town to try and help Green Link.

* * *

Ganondorf was powerful enough just being the King of Evil. But now that he also had two Ultimate Power Stars, he was nearly godlike. Link and Zelda were both down on the ground, beaten and injured.

"How does he do that with just one Triforce?" asked Zelda.

"Foolish princess!" said Ganondorf, "Both of these Ultimate Power Stars are near equivalent to the Triforce. If I can collect enough, it will be even more powerful than the Triforce itself! I can soon surpass the goddesses who brought us all into existence!"

At the end of his lecture, Ganondorf looked up and saw a purple vortex form above all of Clock Town. Everybody looked up and saw it. A large, transparent box trapped them inside the town, and then in a snap, it disappeared. Dimentio was inside the vortex. He had been the one who created the box and brought it into his dimension.

"Ahahahaha!" Dimentio laughed, "With the Ultimate Power Stars, transporting that town into my dimension was quick and painless! Soon, I'll have everyone and everything in my dimension, and I can finally succeed in my grand plan!"

He emerged into the vortex, leaving Termina.

* * *

The Four Links, along with Zelda, all found themselves on a platform floating in purple nothingness that had once been the top of the clock tower. Floating around them was chunks of wood and metal that had been the buildings of Clock Town.

"What happened to all the people of the town?" asked Red Link, who was still carrying Blue Link on his back.

"Maybe they are all inside that strange castle floating nearby?" asked Purple Link, who was still on Epona, pointing to the fortress in which Dimentio and the P.V.U resided.

"No, guys," said Green Link, "everyone in Clock Town is…well, dead."

They all fell silent to grieve the victims of whatever had just happened.

"Look!" cried Zelda, "It's Ganondorf! He's inside that fortress!"

Ganondorf was standing inside one of the towers in the fortress looking out into the distance.

"Alright, guys!" said Green Link, "Let's go get him!"

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 20...**

**~The Goon~ **


	20. Bowser Castle Brawl Part 2

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 20 is now up for your enjoyment. Last chapter was the Four Links' side of things. Now we're back in Bowser's Castle, continuing where we left off in Chapter 18. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

All of the Bob-ombs were exhausted from the battle against Darkkoopa. The only ones left standing were Wario and Darkkoopa. Wario had burn marks and punch marks all over him, and even had a black eye. Darkkoopa was unscarred during the whole battle.

"Well, buddy," said Wario, "You leave me no other choice…"

He took out the Ultimate Power Star in his possession and flew away with it.

"So long, suckers!" he shouted.

"Hey!" shouted Waluigi, "What about me?"

"Sorry, but if I'm gonna have all the treasure in the world, I gotta think about myself!"

"You bastard!"

Wario hid in the top of the castle. The small room in the tallest tower was the only place in the castle that nobody was planning to go. He was going to wait things out in there until the coast was clear to sneak out and continue his quest for treasure.

Darkkoopa heard the loud commotion coming from Bowser's throne room and knew that the others he had been facing before were in there, fighting for their beliefs.

"I'll deal with all of you later!" barked Darkkoopa, entering the big red door.

* * *

Bowser threw a ball of fire the size of a Thwomp at Mario. Mario slid under the fireball and rammed his head straight into Bowser's stomach. Bowser flew up in the air, but then quickly landed back on his feet. He hid himself in his spiky shell, and charged up for a super attack. The shell was flying all over the room, destroying everything in its path, including the stone pillars that surrounded them.

"Shouldn't we try to help him?" asked Lucas.

"Maybe we should!" replied Dedede.

A blinding explosion threw them all off their feet. When they got up, they turned and saw Kamek had used his magic on them, and that he intended to use more.

"Bowser will succeed!" he claimed, "No need for you to fight him! You can die by _my_ hands instead!"

"Bring it on!" said Dedede.

"Do your worst!" said Kamek.

Dedede charged at Kamek with his mallet and jumped in the air to get ready for an attack. He swung at Kamek, but he disappeared and then reappeared behind Dedede and knocked him down with another magic spell. Dedede got up and charged again at Kamek, only to have the same thing happen a repeated number of times.

"I didn't mean literally do your worst!" said Kamek with a mocking tone, "Or are you really that weak?"

Kamek felt something jump on his head, and then he fell to the ground feeling dizzy. Waddle Dee landed next to him with angry eyes. He seemed to have recovered from the brutal attack from Darkkoopa, and was now facing Kamek with Dedede.

"You too, eh?" said Kamek, "Very well then! I'll take you down as well!"

Kamek fired a magic ball at Waddle Dee, but Dedede swung his mallet and deflected it right back at Kamek, knocking him back down into the ground. Waddle Dee hopped on Kamek, only to be thrown into Bowser's throne. When Kamek stepped back up, he received a fatal blow from Dedede's mallet, sending him flying to the other side of the room, knocking him unconscious.

"Should we do something to help?" asked Bowser Jr.

"ALLOW ME," said R.O.B.

R.O.B rolled up to Dedede and zapped him until he was unable to move. He then rolled towards where Lucas, Ness, Samus, Pikachu, and Star Fox were. He zapped Lucas, Ness, and Samus down the way he did for Dedede.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried.

He sent a lightning bolt down on R.O.B, but it only did minimal damage, and Pikachu ended up the same way as Dedede.

"Looks like that Ultimate Power Star is making this robot a lot stronger than it normally would be!" said Falco.

"What can we do?" asked Peppy.

"We'll have to fight it!" said Fox.

R.O.B looked ready to attack, but then stopped and then shut down. Fox looked behind R.O.B and saw that during the commotion, Slippy had snuck behind R.O.B and pulled out enough wires to turn it off.

"I'll get this!" said Slippy.

He reached inside R.O.B and pulled out the Ultimate Power Star.

"Wow!" said Fox.

"Way to go, Slippy!" said Peppy.

"Who would have thought you had it in you?" wondered Falco.

"That makes two Ultimate Power Stars for Star Fox!" said Slippy/

"Yes," said Fox, "but it's even more than just for us, considering we're all here for the same cause!"

* * *

Mario and Bowser had thrown attacks at each other, punch after punch, kick after kick, fireball after fireball. But now that Bowser was spinning around in his spiky shell, Mario was having a tough time landing a good hit on him. Bowser spun right through stone pillars, and was coming right at Mario. Then suddenly, the platform Mario was standing on flew up in the air. It was right above a geyser that was made of lava.

This gave Mario an idea.

When Bowser turned around for another charge, the platform Mario was on had landed back where it was. Mario felt much stronger with the Ultimate Power Stars, and had lifted the platform out from the ground and thrown it to the side. Now all he had to do was stand there and let Bowser come at him.

Bowser was going at full speed towards Mario. One hit would kill Mario if he didn't move, which he wasn't. It was a big risk for Mario. But when Bowser came just inches close to Mario, the geyser went off again, going right through the shell. Bowser held himself and ran around to try and cool off the pain.

* * *

Darkkoopa had just stepped in the room after dealing with the Bob-ombs. He had witnesses Mario winning the battle against Bowser, and saw Bowser Jr. crying from where he was.

"No fair!" cried Bowser Jr., "You must have cheated! My daddy can't have lost to you with the Ultimate Power Stars."

Darkkoopa looked down and saw most of everyone else except Star Fox was on the ground in some sort of pain. He then looked up when he heard a battle cry.

Princess Daisy and the Yoshis had made it off the island and were standing on top the rubble to the side of the castle, hopping on stone platforms towards Darkkoopa.

"We're taking this castle back the way we took Yoshi's Island back!" cried Daisy.

"Impossible!" sputtered Darkkoopa, "Magikoopa must have slipped up! That's it! I've had enough of this! If Bowser cannot win against these fools, then I have no further reason to be acting like I'm his servant!"

He picked up a heavy breathing Samus and put him over his right shoulder, then ran up to the throne and grabbed Bowser Jr. and threw him over his left shoulder. Samus couldn't say much because of the injuries she got from R.O.B, but Bowser Jr. sure threw a tantrum.

"Put me down, Darkkoopa!" cried Bowser Jr., "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" barked Darkkoopa, "I'm taking you both with me! If your lives are on the line, they won't want to do anything to stop me!"

Darkkoopa was just about to take off with his two hostages, when suddenly, the entire castle was suddenly trapped inside a big, transparent box. No matter what kind of loud noise was next to anyone, they could all hear two fingers snapping, and the entire castle disappeared into a purple vortex that had formed over the castle during the entire brawl.

"If I'm not mistaken," said Dimentio, "that's all I need. Now I can truly put my master plan into effect!"

He snapped his fingers and disappeared with the vortex.

* * *

Mario, along with everyone else that was in the castle at the time, including Wario, woke up on a big stone platform. Chunks of stone from the castle were floating around, along with pieces of stain glass portraits of both Bowser and Peach. But they all looked around and realized the same thing.

They were short on some people.

"Where's Samus?" asked a nervous Ness.

"Where's my son?" asked an angry Bowser.

"If I'm not mistaken," said Daisy, "That menacing Koopa has them both as hostages!"

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 21...**

**~The Goon~**


	21. Dimentio's Fortress

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 21 is now up for your enjoyment, and we're somewhat close to the finale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

Mario and the others were all surrounded by purple nothingness, with the exception of a black and white fortress in the distance. They had now realized that both Samus Aran and Bowser Jr. were taken hostage by Darkkoopa. Ness and Bowser were not happy.

"That jerk!" shouted Ness, "If he hurts Samus…!"

"We gotta get my boy back!" said Bowser.

"We?" said Fox, "We? After all you've done to us? Good luck getting _our_ help!"

"We'll get them both back!" said Daisy.

"Huh?" Dedede asked in shock, "But all that stuff this guy did…"

"Yes, there is that," said Daisy, "but Bowser Jr. is just a kid! There's no reason to let him suffer because of all this!"

"I guess we could do that," said Lucas.

"And maybe once we do that, we can get more Ultimate Power Stars and do that time travel thing!" said Dedede.

Falco and Fox looked at each other and gasped.

"What?" asked Daisy.

"Oh, nothing!" said Falco.

"You sure?" Daisy asked again.

"Yeah, we're fine!" said Fox.

They still hadn't told the others that the time travel idea wasn't real. And they wouldn't for a while. For now, they all gathered around and came up with a plan to beat the bad guys and get Samus and Bowser Jr. back.

* * *

In a small battleship in the void, Darkkoopa had looked over his minions who were driving the ship. They were prepared for an attack. Darkkoopa looked into the prison where he held his two hostages, who were just waking up.

"Uh…where am I?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Why am I chained to a wall?" asked Samus.

"Because you're my prisoners!" said Darkkoopa.

"What the…Darkkoopa!" said Bowser Jr., "What did you do to our castle?"

"I didn't do that," said Darkkoopa, "Dimentio did. He's the one responsible for all of these big places disappearing for his master plan."

"How does scum like you know all this?" asked Samus.

"You could say I had something to do with this…" said Darkkoopa.

"Dimentio?" cried Bowser Jr., "But my pop told me that Mario and the others beat him to a pulp and died! How is he…?"

"Not that it concerns you," said Darkkoopa, "but let's just say I accidentally revived him when I was trying to bring a powerful monster back from the dead for my own master plan!"

"So that means…" said Samus.

"Yes," said Darkkoopa, "I was the first one to ever find any of the Ultimate Power Stars!"

"And what exactly is your master plan?" asked Samus.

"You really think I'm stupid?" said Darkkoopa, "I'm not going to just tell you my master plan…at least not until I pull it off!"

"Damn," said Samus.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two in here to rot, but hey, if you're lucky, you'll be alive enough to see the exciting changes I'll make to this rotten world! But for now, goodbye!"

Darkkoopa walked away from the door.

"I can't let that guy beat my pop!" said Bowser Jr.

"And I've kicked too much ass to be taken as a prisoner!" said Samus, "We're getting out of this!"

"But how?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Like this!" said Samus.

Samus grabbed the chain holding her to the wall and ripped it right out. Bowser Jr.'s jaw dropped at the amazement of how tough she was. She rubbed the iron shackles against the sharp walls and freed herself. She ripped the chains off of Bowser Jr. as well.

"Now let's find a way off this ship!" said Samus.

* * *

Blablanadon was flying up to Dimentio's fortress with very important things. He landed beside Dimentio standing by the large window at the top.

"Dimentio," said Blablanadon, "I have found 6 more Ultimate Power Stars!"

"Very good, Blablanadon!" said Dimentio, "I'll take those now!"

Dimentio added these to his collection of Ultimate Power Stars.

"I have just enough now to begin everything officially! You made the right choice in sacrificing your lands to assist me!"

"Sacrifice?" cried Blablanadon, "You told me Beanbean Kingdom would be unharmed if I helped you!"

"Oh did I?" said Dimentio, "Dear me, I'm afraid there has been a mistake. Once my master plan is complete, your precious kingdom will disappear, like a red speck of dust in a field of roses!"

"Huh?" asked Blablanadon in confusion.

"No matter if you understand or not. The point is, Beanbean Kingdom is mine to destroy and there is nothing you can do about it! Ciao!"

Dimentio disappeared from the room, leaving Blablanadon to himself, angry and frustrated that he had allowed himself to be deceived by Dimentio.

* * *

Dimentio went to the torture chamber inside the fortress and saw Ganondorf looking out the window. He seemed to be concentrating on something outside in the void.

"What's out there?" asked Dimentio.

"A battleship," said Ganondorf, "It seems like someone is trying to lead an attack on us!"

Dimentio looked out the window and took a good look at the battleship. He had a pretty good idea of who it was in that battleship.

"Ganondorf!" said Dimentio, "Gather some of the monsters around the fortress and prepare to defend the fortress!"

"Of course," said Ganondorf.

"By the way," said Dimentio, "Have you found any of the Ultimate Power Stars at all while you were away?"

"No," said Ganondorf, "I looked all over Hyrule and Termina, but found none."

"Well then after we take care of this battleship problem, go with Star Wolf to find some more! They have located one of the last remaining Ultimate Power Stars known to existence."

Dimentio snapped his fingers and disappeared. Ganondorf growled and pulled out the two Ultimate Power Stars that he had.

"Someone like him should not be in charge of the P.V.U," said Ganondorf, "I will overthrow him soon enough and take over as the leader! It will all be mine to control! And it won't even end there! I will soon control all of existence as we know it!"

* * *

The Four Links followed Zelda towards the fortress. Purple Link had gotten off Epona and allowed Zelda to ride Epona, while Blue Link was being carried by Red Link. They came up to the large doors that led to the inside of the fortress.

"Here we go!" said Zelda.

Zelda and Green Link pushed it open, and they all entered the fortress. They ran to the end of the long hallway and almost bumped into Princess Peach, who had been searching the fortress for Dimentio with Meta Knight, Luigi, Kirby, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong. The baby penguin was being carried by Kirby.

"Princess Peach!" said Green Link, "I haven't seen you in a while! What happened on Yoshi's Island?"

"Well we failed to take it back, I don't know what's going on there now, but Kirby and I found an Ultimate Power Star, and we used it to follow that baby penguin here into this fortress! Then we found out that a nutcase Luigi and I knew a while ago named Dimentio is the one behind all of this!"

"Did you beat his ass?" asked Red Link.

"No," said Peach, "he threw us in prison after he took our Ultimate Power Star, but then Meta Knight came and busted us out and we rescued Donkey Kong and have been looking for Dimentio since!"

"Sounds like you've been through a lot," said Green Link, "We think we might have a lead on Ganondorf, too!"

"And we had better hurry, too!" said Zelda.

They all went to enter the next room, but then the central platform they were standing on started to rise up into the air. It stopped in the middle of a long, tall room with big pillars and stain glass windows. A giant robotic snake slithered up to them and hissed at the Super Team. The snake was what had caused the platform to rise up.

"We don't have time for this!" said Purple Link.

"But we'll have to beat this thing if we ever expect to get anywhere!" said Green Link.

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 22...**

**~The Goon~**

**update 5/28/10: i have been gone for the past week but Chapter 22 will be finished within the next few days  
**


	22. The Climax Draws Near

**Hey guys, it's me, The Goon. I have been away for a while so I was not able to update anything, but now Chapter 22 is finally up for your enjoyment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

The robotic snake hissed and stuck its tongue out at the platform, shaking it up a bit. Everyone had to make sure they stayed on their feet. It was a long way down back to ground level.

"Red," said Green Link, "You still have that Ultimate Power Star you got from Dark Link?"

"Yeah," said Red Link, "It's in the pocket on my tunic!"

Meta Knight also took out his Ultimate Power Star, as did Donkey Kong.

"Three Ultimate Power Stars," said Green Link, "That means we might have a chance of beating this thing!"

The robotic snake slithered up another pillar and whipped its tail on the platform, shaking it again.

"You two!" said Green Link, pointing at Meta Knight and Donkey Kong, "Follow me and we can beat this thing!"

Green Link, Meta Knight, and Donkey Kong jumped onto the tail of the robotic snake and carefully made their way up its spine and towards its head.

"Hurry it up, you guys!" said Zelda, "I'm not sure how long we can all hold up against it!"

* * *

Wario had escaped the remains of Bowser's Castle and already made his way inside the fortress.

"All I need is to find more Ultimate Power Stars, and I can have all the riches in the world!" said Wario.

"You think so, huh?" said a voice from behind, "Not if I do that first, see?"

Wario turned around and saw a tall witch standing beside a small green man with purple clothing. Of course, this was Cackletta and Popple, but now Cackletta called Popple "Rookie".

"It won't all be yours, Rookie," said Cackletta, "Remember, you work for _me_ now. We split whatever we find."

"Yes, Master Cackletta," groaned Popple.

"Wahahahahaha!" said Wario, "You make me laugh! Outta my way!"

He ran towards them to push them aside, but Cackletta disappeared, leaving Popple behind. Cackletta reappeared on a balcony in the hallway and fired lightning bolts down on Wario. He rolled away from them and hopped on top of Popple. Using that, he then jumped up to the balcony and knocked Cackletta down.

"I-Impossible!" cried Cackletta, "How could a fat oaf like you beat a powerful witch like me?"

"Fat oaf?" said Wario, "Half of this is muscle, baby! And I have this…"

He pulled out the Ultimate Power Star he had in his possession and showed it off. Cackletta looked up at it and got an idea.

"Young man," said Cackletta, "What if you joined our cause?"

"What if I did?" asked Wario, "I'm not here for any glorious cause! I want boatloads of treasure!"

"So do we!" said Popple.

"So if you join us," said Cackletta, "You will have your boatloads of treasure!"

"Count me in!" said Wario.

Cackletta cackled and got back up. It worked so perfectly. Now it would only be a matter of time before she could swipe the Ultimate Power Star away from Wario.

* * *

The First Super Team, consisting of Lucas, Ness, Mario, Pikachu, Bowser, Kamek, Star Fox, King Dedede, Waddle Dee, Daisy, and all of the Yoshis, entered the large room where the other Super Team was battling the robotic snake. Waluigi and the Bob-ombs were elsewhere.

"Hey look!" said Lucas, "It's the Four Links!"

"They look like they're having a hard time!" said Ness.

"Perhaps _this _will help," said Kamek.

He flew over Donkey Kong and used his magic to make Donkey Kong increase in size, almost as big as the robotic snake. Donkey Kong went for a punch on the snake, but it jumped to another pillar and attacked the platform once again.

"Well we can't just stand here doing nothing!" said Daisy, "We have to get on there and help them!"

"How?" asked Dedede.

"…I hadn't thought of that," said Daisy.

"Actually," said Fox, "I think this one is best left to the monkey!"

* * *

Darkkoopa's Battleship continued to move in on Dimentio's Fortress. Darkkoopa knew that the final battle was now at hand. Obviously, he intended to win, but he knew no matter who won, it would pretty much decide the fates of everyone in existence. While he was lost in thought, one of his guards came into the control room to bring him urgent news.

"My Lord!" said the guard, "We have an urgent situation on our hands! We have checked our security systems, and it seems that the two prisoners have escaped!"

"Then why are you in here wasting my time telling me this when I could be planning the upcoming battle?" barked Darkkoopa, "Go get the Recovery Team and find them!"

"Yes, My Lord," said the guard.

"Oh, and one more thing before you leave," said Darkkoopa, "Prepare the laser cannons to fire at the fortress!"

"Yes My Lord!" said the guard, taking his leave.

* * *

Bowser Jr. and Samus snuck past one of the security cameras hanging on the wall and into the corner of the dark, cold hallway. Samus always got ahead of Bowser Jr., who wasn't exactly the fastest runner around. Somehow they would have to escape the ship, or possibly take out Darkkoopa before doing so.

"We should try and take Darkkoopa out before we go," said Samus.

"We can't do that!" said Bowser Jr., "He's super tough! Didn't you see his power when a whole bunch of you were fighting him? There's no way that he'll lose to just the two of us!"

"Well there has to be something we can do!"

"Let's just try and escape for now. Maybe my pop can think of something!"

"…I'll take your word for that, but for now, we need to get past this security!"

"That's easy!" said Bowser Jr., "See that small corridor over there? We had those security systems on our old ship, and they can only detect the parts of a person that aren't covered in clothing…which is why we got rid of it on our old ship, but it's not too high here, so as long as you keep your head up, you should be able to walk right through!"

"Not true," said Samus, "There happens to be _this_…"

Bowser Jr. hadn't noticed it until now, but part of Samus's zero suit had been missing. The parts on her right leg were burnt off, and aside from her boot, it was just bare flesh.

"I won't get past like this," said Samus, "The alarms will go off! We'll have to go up there!"

Bowser Jr. looked up to where Samus had pointed. They were going to go through the vents.

* * *

The robotic snake went to bite Donkey Kong's arm, but he punched one of its fangs off. The snake whacked its tail against the platform in an attempt to knock everyone off. Diddy Kong lost his footing and began to stumble along the edge, when he fell.

"Donkey!" he shouted.

"Diddy! My little buddy!" Donkey Kong was angry now, and looked straight at the snake. "You'll pay for that!"

Donkey Kong grabbed the robotic snake by its throat, twisted its head backwards, and then smashed it into the wall. He then stomped on it until it shut down, and then threw it out the window. Donkey Kong slid down and caught Diddy in the palm of his giant hand.

"Thanks, Donkey!"

"Anytime, little buddy!"

Donkey Kong put Diddy Kong back on the platform right before Kamek's magic wore off and returned to normal size.

"That felt great!" said Donkey Kong, "The power swelling up in me! That was awesome!"

"Yes," said Kamek, "well don't expect me to always be this generous! Let's get a move on!"

* * *

Samus hopped up first into the vent, and Bowser Jr. followed behind her.

"The tunnel is going to get narrower as we get further," said Samus, "not that that should be a problem for you."

They did what they could to not make noise as they crawled through the vents, and landed in a larger room with an electric fan in the center, as well as a door on each of the walls surrounding them.

"There they are!" said a voice from above.

"Come on, guys!" said another, "Let's get them, for we are the Recovery Team!"

The mysterious figures landed in front of Samus and Bowser Jr.

"Who the…?" wondered Samus.

"Wait a minute!" said Bowser Jr., "I know those guys! They're…"

The mysterious figures stood side by side, gave their signature pose, and looked straight at their targets.

"The Koopa Bros.!"

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 23...**

**~The Goon~**


	23. Rough Landings

**Hey guys, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 23 is now up for your enjoyment :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

"The Koopa Bros!" they said, forming their signature pose.

"Who?" asked Samus.

"They used to work for my dad," said Bowser Jr., "but he fired them after they lost to Mario in their own fortress!"

"Ah, yes, that was why we were fired," said Red, "but now we work for the great and powerful Darkkoopa!"

"And there ain't no way he's gonna lose to anyone!" said Yellow.

"That can be changed!" said Samus.

The Koopa Bros. burst out into laughter.

"Are you crazy, Samus?" cried Bowser Jr., "I already told you, fighting Darkkoopa is impossible! He's super tough!"

"The pipsqueak's right!" said Black, "Darkkoopa is more powerful than Bowser and the P.V.U combined!"

"That's right!" said Green, "And it's all thanks to the 3 Ultimate Power Stars that he's been secretly hiding in his possession!"

An awkward silence filled the room. The other 3 Koopa Bros. looked at Green Koopa in shock.

"YOU IDIOT!" they all screamed, "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!"

"Oops," said Green, "I meant, uh, Power Stars? He doesn't need no stinkin' Power Stars!"

"Wait a minute!" said Bowser Jr., "I thought he gave the Ultimate Power Stars he found to my dad!"

"Apparently, he's secretly been holding out on him," said Samus, "That would explain why he's so powerful!"

"It would explain how he took out an entire army of Yoshis…" said Bowser Jr.

"And how he was able to take us all out at Bowser's Castle!" said Samus.

"We have to get off this ship and stop him!" said Bowser Jr.

"Oh no you don't!" said Red, "You'll have to deal with us first! Koopa Bros.! Get ready for our special attack!"

They stacked up upon each other and crept in their shells. Their shells began spinning and they charged at Samus and Bowser Jr.

"Let's take out the pipsqueak first!" said Black from inside his shell.

They charged after Bowser Jr. who had been running towards the edge of the room to try and escape. Bowser Jr. rolled to the side just in time to avoid being struck by the Koopa Bros. He then went to hide behind some crates, but they quickly caught up to him and sent him flying up in the room. He had quite a rough landing.

"Crap," said Samus, "That looks like it would hurt for a small guy like him. There _has_ to be a way to beat them!"

She jumped over them when they came after her and landed on top of the stack of crates in the room. She jumped back off when the Koopa Bros. destroyed it with their Special Attack. Then Samus remembered the electric fan that was in the center of the room.

"Hmmm…" wondered Samus, "If they don't watch where they're going…"

Samus leaped into sight of the Koopa Bros. She was right at the edge of the electric fan. They charged at her.

"Let's take her out, guys!" said Yellow.

Samus was right. They weren't paying attention to the electric fan, so when she rolled out of the way, the Koopa Bros. fell right into the electric fan. They flew up into the air, and then fell on the ground, with cuts and bruises from the electric fan. They couldn't even move.

"That wasn't so hard…" said Samus, "Wait a…"

Samus hadn't noticed before, but towards the wall where Bowser Jr. was closest to, there was a small desk with a computer inside. It was amazing that the Koopa Bros. didn't destroy it during their attack. She turned it on and the first thing that came up was a map of Dimentio's Fortress.

She began clicking around the screen, taking peeks at what was inside. She saw a giant Donkey Kong pummeling a robotic snake, the one known as Blablanadon spying on them all, and Dimentio continuing his plotting. Something else caught her eye. It was in the lowest basement of the fortress, in a huge glass tube being guarded by big monsters that were created by Dimentio.

"My Power Suit!" said Samus.

"What?" asked Bowser Jr.

"My Power Suit!" said Samus, "I can get all my Power-Ups back!"

"But what about me?" said Bowser Jr., "I can barely move!"

"I'll carry you there until you can!" said Samus.

Just then, the computer screen was replaced by a timer. It was counting down from 0 days, 12 hours, 10 minutes, and 52 seconds, but it wasn't counting down at normal speed. It was going much faster than a few seconds.

"I don't get it," said Samus, "What is this?"

The Koopa Bros. began to laugh from where they were.

"We don't know the full extent of that Dimentio's master plan…" said Green.

"Or how he's doing it…" said Black.

"But we know what that is for…" said Yellow.

"Exactly," said Red, "That is…"

"The Countdown to Doomsday!" said the Koopa Bros. together.

Samus had heard enough. She was pretty sure of what Dimentio's master plan was and how he was doing it. And there wasn't much time left. She carried Bowser Jr. on her back and ran out the room. They had to get off the ship as quickly as possible.

* * *

Lasers had already been fired at Dimentio's Fortress. Surprisingly, it didn't take much damage. Darkkoopa couldn't take that.

"Power it up more!" he barked.

Darkkoopa's Battleship flew closer to Dimentio's Fortress. Maybe the closer he was to it, the more damage the fortress would take. Just then, a guard came into the control room.

"Your Awfulness!" he said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…the Recovery Team has been taken out!"

"WHAT?" shouted Darkkoopa, "They said they could handle it! And after I took the liberty of taking them in!"

"Uh, Your Awfulness…" said the guard.

"I should have known they would lose! They had already lost to Mario!"

"Your Awfulness…"

"That should have been my first hint that they were useless!"

"Your Awfulness! The prisoners are in the Power Room!"

"Oh…crap…"

* * *

Samus entered the battleship's Power Room with Bowser Jr. on her back. It was risky, but Samus was going to destroy the ship's power generator to crash it into Dimentio's Fortress.

"Obviously it's that huge light in the center of the room," said Samus, "but a stun gun won't be enough to destroy it!"

Just then, a giant guard came into the room.

"Heh heh, I'm gonna get a huge bonus for taking you down!" he said.

"Just in time," said Samus, "You'll do! Bowser Jr., I'm gonna have to put you down for a little."

After setting Bowser Jr. down, she shot the giant guard with her stun gun. Unable to move, the guard was picked up by Samus, and then thrown into the power generator.

"Let's get out of here quick!" said Samus, putting Bowser Jr. back on her back.

Just as quickly as Samus had run out with Bowser Jr., the power generator exploded, causing the ship to go out of control. It began to spin wildly, knocking everyone off their feet. Darkkoopa's Battleship crashed into one of the outer walls of Dimentio's Fortress. This did not foil Darkkoopa's plans.

"Charge!" shouted Darkkoopa.

As his minions charged inside the fortress, he chuckled to himself at their eagerness.

"Idiots," he muttered, "I better go find those insignificant losers that are standing in my way!"

As he headed inside the fortress, Samus ran out with Bowser Jr. into the fortress.

"Let's see if we can't stop Darkkoopa and Dimentio before anything gets worse!"

**Time remaining: 11 hours, 58 minutes, 27 seconds.**

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 24...**

**~The Goon~**


	24. Meta Knight vs Darkkoopa

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 24 is now up for your enjoyment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

The Two Super Teams saw a mad rush of Darkkoopa's minions rushing through the halls of the fortress, practically destroying the place. Dimentio's monsters were increasing in numbers, countering Darkkoopa's minions. It was madness in the halls.

"How do you propose we get through here, Fox?" asked Falco.

"If there was a clear opening," said Fox, "then we could cut through. But it looks like we'll have to let ourselves get caught up in the battle."

"There's no time for that!"

Everyone turned to see Samus Aran carrying Bowser Jr. towards them.

"My son!" he cried.

"He's can't walk for now, but given a little time, he'll be back on his feet," said Samus.

"Pop!" muttered Bowser Jr.

"You made it, my boy!" said Bowser, who was actually happy for once.

"So what were you saying about not enough time?" asked Fox.

"While Bowser Jr. and I were on Darkkoopa's Battleship, we found a computer in one of the rooms, and there was a countdown timer on it. When I last checked, we had less than 12 hours until Doomsday, but it's not counting down at a normal speed!"

"Doomsday?" asked Donkey Kong.

"I'm pretty sure I know what this is about, and I'm also pretty sure I know how it's being done," said Samus.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Daisy.

"For a chance to get through without being killed!" said King Dedede.

Samus began running towards the basement of the fortress.

"Where are you going?" asked Green Link.

"My Power Suit is in the basement of the fortress! If I can get it back on, I can be of better use for the fight!"

Just as she turned around to run towards the basement, something whacked her flat in the stomach. She flew back into one of the large pillars and hit her head against it, and was knocked unconscious.

"You are all really starting to become a pain in the ass!" said Darkkoopa.

"YOU!" said Bowser.

"How dare you hit Samus like that?" shouted Ness.

"I've just about had enough of seeing you jumping in!" said Dedede.

"You dirty traitor!" said Kamek.

"I'm going to warn you only once," said Darkkoopa, "step aside or I'll have to kill you. No holding back anymore!"

Meta Knight turned to Donkey Kong and Dedede.

"Lend me your Ultimate Power Stars," he whispered.

"What?" asked Dedede, "Why?"

"I'm going to face him myself to give each of you an opportunity to take care of business. I'll need an advantage over him!"

"Just make sure you don't lose," said Donkey Kong, "Chances are, if he wins, he'll take them for himself."

Donkey Kong and Dedede gave Meta Knight the Ultimate Power Stars they had, giving Meta Knight alone a total of three Ultimate Power Stars. Meta Knight charged at Darkkoopa.

"Run!" shouted Meta Knight.

Everyone else ran to find Dimentio, except for Ness, who hid behind a pillar to try and sneak over to Samus and see if she was okay.

"Very bold of you to put their safety over yours," said Darkkoopa, "but it was all in vain! This fight belongs to me!"

"Even if I have three Ultimate Power Stars?" asked Meta Knight.

"That's funny," said Darkkoopa, "That's how many I have as well!"

"Well then," said Meta Knight, "This should be an interesting fight!"

"Hardly," said Darkkoopa, "It'll be quick."

Darkkoopa went at great speed towards Meta Knight, but he used his Dimensional Cape to get behind Darkkoopa. He went to slice Darkkoopa's shell off, but he created a flash of light that he had always used before. Meta Knight was actually able to see the special attack that Darkkoopa always won with.

Alternate versions of Darkkoopa had surrounded Meta Knight, and somewhere in there was the real Darkkoopa. The real Darkkoopa was using the power of the Ultimate Power Star to create multiple versions of himself. It explained how he could take out multiple enemies at once. They all charged after Meta Knight, but he kept using his Dimensional Cape to disappear and then reappear behind the alternate Darkkoopas, destroying them one by one. The only one he didn't completely destroy was the real Darkkoopa, but he did manage to keep Darkkoopa from avoiding his attack.

The flash of white light ceased, and Meta Knight was facing the one and only Darkkoopa once again. Darkkoopa looked at his left arm and saw that it was bleeding.

"I-Impossible! No one's ever even touched me before!" he shouted.

"There is a first time for everything, Darkkoopa," said Meta Knight.

"I take back what I said," said Darkkoopa, who was now glowing red and powering up for real, "This should be a _very_ interesting fight!"

* * *

Everyone else on the Super Teams except Samus, Meta Knight, and Ness had been running up towards the main room where Dimentio gave out orders. The battle between Dimentio's monsters and Darkkoopa's minions was behind them, and they had nothing to do with it. Instead, they encountered Cackletta, Popple, and Wario, just as they got to the big door leading to Dimentio's room.

"Cackletta! Popple! Wario! Get out of our way!" ordered Princess Peach.

"Why should we listen to you miscreants?" asked Cackletta, "We're on the verge of victory!"

"The battle is ours, see?" said Popple.

"Hey! I remember you!" said Lucas, pointing his finger at Wario, "You're that guy on the motorcycle that attacked us at Sunset Wilds!"

"You again?" barked Wario, "Man, of all the…Mario? You're here too?"

Mario nodded.

"Aw, crap," said Wario.

"Why a downer, Wario?" said Popple, "Master Cackletta has increased our power, so we have nothing to worry about, see?"

"Plus you still have one Ultimate Power Star, don't you Wario?" asked Cackletta.

"Well, yeah," said Wario, "But they got more!"

"Not to worry," said Cackletta, "We may be outnumbered, but we are not outmatched! Rookie! Wario! Attack!"

* * *

Ness stood behind a pillar watching Meta Knight and Darkkoopa battle each other, each one disappearing and reappearing behind each other, and attacking each other where it hurts. He quickly ran across to where Samus was lying unconscious. During the Bowser Castle Brawl, the right leg of her Zero Suit was burnt off. Now when she was thrown into the pillar, her back got pretty scratched up.

"Samus?" whispered Ness, "Samus? Are you okay?"

Ness turned her body over to see that she was bleeding on her forehead. This wasn't good at all. Somehow, he had to get her up.

"Interesting skills you have there," said Darkkoopa, "but now this must end!"

He floated up in mid air and surrounded himself with a huge fire tornado and came towards Meta Knight. He couldn't use the Dimensional Cape at the risk of getting himself caught in the fire. His only option was to fly up to the ceiling, then swoop down in the eye of the tornado and strike Darkkoopa.

"What are you gonna do now, punk?" shouted an angry Darkkoopa as the tornado grew wider.

Meta Knight flew up as high as he could, but it wasn't high enough. He had to land on a small platform attached to one of the pillars before he could fly up again. When he did so, he was very careful not to touch any fire.

"Think you're clever, huh?" said Darkkoopa, "Then try THIS!"

Suddenly, from within the tornado, fireballs were shooting out from all directions, flying out of the tornado into the air, and from the walls of the tornado inside of it. Meta Knight had to deflect some fireballs with his blade. He just missed Darkkoopa and landed at the bottom of the tornado. That's when Darkkoopa tried to close the tornado up.

"You can't leave now! You're as good as dead!" shouted Darkkoopa.

Meta Knight began to form a tornado of his own. A much smaller one, but it was effective. He used it to fly up out of the tornado, bringing Darkkoopa with him. When the fire tornado faded, Meta Knight landed on his feet, with sword in hand. Darkkoopa fell on his shell, his body bloody and beaten, and slowly fading away.

"But…how…?"

Darkkoopa became nothing more than ashes, leaving only his red shell behind.

"A first time for everything," said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight went to join up with the others, not noticing Ness and Samus.

"I hope I remember how to do this," said Ness.

Ness opened Samus's mouth with his tiny hands, and attached his lips to hers in an attempt to give her CPR. After a few seconds, Samus was waking up, realizing what had happened.

"Ness…" she whispered, "…You saved my life again!"

"Let's go join up with the others!" said Ness.

"I can't," said Samus, "Not without my Power Suit! It's in the basement of this fortress but I can't move!"

Ness pulled Samus up on his back, with her arms around him and her feet dragging along the floor.

"We'll get you your Power Suit!" said Ness.

* * *

In Dimentio's control room, Star Wolf had approached Dimentio and Ganondorf, who was standing right next to him.

"Master Dimentio!" said Wolf, "What are your orders for us?"

Dimentio opened up a vortex and when they peeked inside, they saw a dark land covered in lava and small islands of rock.

"Somewhere in this dimension lies the last Ultimate Power Star! Find it and bring it here, then stay here and make sure no one else goes here!"

"Why not?" asked Pigma.

"Believe me," said Dimentio, "Once you find where this last Ultimate Power Star is, you'll see that it is of great importance to the success of my master plan!"

"If you say so," said Wolf, "Leon! Fetch the Star Wolf Cruiser!"

"Its right here, sir," said Leon.

"Then let's get on and find the last Ultimate Power Star!"

Once the four of them boarded on, Star Wolf Cruiser flew through the vortex, but was left open.

"Are you sure they will remain loyal to you?" asked Ganondorf.

"Oh I'm quite sure of it," said Dimentio, "They will remain loyal to me to the end…unlike someone else."

"Huh?"

Dimentio threw an energy blast at Ganondorf, sending him into the wall.

"You thought I wouldn't catch on to your treachery, Ganondorf? You think you are above the P.V.U and are attempting to have control over everything!"

"Heh…Nothing gets past you, huh, Dimentio?"

"Hardly anything, my dear traitor!"

"Listen, you may be the leader…"

Ganondorf used the power of the Triforce of Power to send Dimentio flying into the other wall.

"…but I am the stronger of the two!"

"Oh really? Let's find out who's stronger than who?"

"Bring it on, Shorty!"

**Time remaining until Doomsday: 9 hours, 6 minutes, 59 seconds.**

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 25...**

**~The Goon~**


	25. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hey everybody, it's me, The Goon. Chapter 25 is now up for your enjoyment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

Cackletta called down lightning bolts on her opponents. Popple went after Luigi and Wario went after Mario. Everyone else charged towards Cackletta, who kept disappearing and reappearing again. She could handle a bunch of people attacking her at once.

"Take _THIS_ you fools!" she cackled.

A huge wall of fire surrounded Cackletta, then it grew wider and wider, attempting to bring down anyone that was surrounding her.

"PK FREEZE!" shouted Lucas.

He managed to get some of the flames to die down, but not all of them. Over to the left, Popple reached into his stash bag and threw big Poison Mushrooms at Luigi. Luigi managed to dodge them, but on the last one, he kicked it over to his right, accidentally causing Waddle Dee to swallow it. He fell to the ground with poison flowing through him.

"Well at least they were useful in some way, see?" said Popple.

Wario was always strong, but now was super strong because of the Ultimate Power Star. It took a lot of effort on Mario's part to block his punches. Mario hopped onto the wall, then flew over Wario and kicked him into the wall. Then when Wario got up, he bit Mario with his big mouth and spat him back onto the ground.

"How do you like _that_?" boasted Wario, "I'm super crazy powerful now!"

* * *

Back in the main hall, Darkkoopa's minions and Dimentio's monsters were still battling each other. Waluigi and the Bob-ombs were watching from the balcony above. Unknown to Meta Knight or Darkkoopa, at the time he was alive, they had been watching their fight and saw Meta Knight finally defeating Darkkoopa.

"Don't his idiot minions know that their leader is dead?" asked Waluigi.

"Like you just said, mate, they're idiots!" said Blue Bob-omb.

"I'll never get anywhere with all of them fighting!" said Waluigi.

"That can be solved easily!" said Black Bob-omb, "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" said Green Bob-omb.

"Jump!" said Black Bob-omb.

"Whee!" exclaimed Red Bob-omb.

The Bob-ombs fell in various places in the main hallway. Neither Dimentio's monsters nor Darkkoopa's minions noticed them falling down until they started exploding. Lots of bodies flew up in the air, burnt to a crisp because of the Bob-ombs. The battle was cut short as they saw more and more Bob-ombs falling down.

"Now I can make my way through!" said Waluigi.

He slid down a pillar and ran through the commotion. He got out quickly, but had no idea where he was. He certainly wasn't facing the door to the control room. He went down the stairs in hopes that he would find where he was hoping to go.

* * *

Dedede was doing what he could to get the poison out of Waddle Dee, but he was no doctor. He couldn't do it. Not since he wasn't a doctor, and especially since there was all sorts of commotion around him, such as Luigi and Popple hopping over him while battling each other.

"The battle is mine, see?" said Popple.

"Oh no it isn't!" replied Luigi.

Luigi flipped up into the air and landed on top of Popple, and then kicked him into the wall. Popple grabbed his stash bag and swung it around, throwing Luigi into a pillar. Popple took the chance, while Luigi was down, to use a Poison Mushroom on Luigi. But then the battle between Wario and Mario got in his way, and it accidentally bounced off Wario.

"WHAT?" cried Popple, "But those always work even if they aren't swallowed! How did it bounce off you?"

"Pure muscle, baby!" said Wario.

"Well boo! Boo to you, I say!" said Popple, "Now get outta my way! I'm still fighting the green guy, see?"

"Whatever!" said Wario, "I'll kick ass the way I want to, and I wanna kick it like THIS!"

Wario punched Mario right under the jaw and it threw Mario up into the air. Mario wasn't being careful, so he landed on his back, which really hurt. Wario then got ready to bite him again, but then he felt something was lost. The Ultimate Power Star flew out from his pants pockets and into Cackletta's hands.

"Hey!" cried Wario.

"Sorry, sonny," said Cackletta, "but this is what it was all about!"

"WHY YOU…" growled Wario.

Wario went to attack Cackletta, but suffered a painful fist in the stomach from Mario. Mario then kicked Wario up in the air and kicked Wario into the wall. Mario used the Ultimate Power Star to turn his outfit from red and blue to red and white, and fired fireballs at Wario until he flew through the wall and out of sight.

"Now I have a greater advantage!" said Cackletta.

"Now to finish the green guy off," said Popple.

Popple went to poison Luigi with a Poison Mushroom, but Luigi slid towards Popple and kicked him into the same pillar, then hopped on him until he was as flat as a pancake.

"This is unfair!" said Popple, "I shouldn't have lost, see?"

Cackletta made herself disappear just as Diddy Kong fired a big peanut at her. She reappeared in front of the flattened Popple.

"How did you lose?" asked Cackletta.

"I don't know, but fix me!" said Popple, "Then I'll fix green guy up good!"

"I don't think so," said Cackletta, "You've already lost to him. You blew your second chance, so now you will pay!"

"WHAT?" shouted Popple, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!"

"On the contrary, Rookie," said Cackletta, "I can, and I will!"

Cackletta struck Popple with a lightning bolt which sent him flying off the balcony and down to the madness of the battle below, which was coming to an end thanks to the Bob-ombs. Cackletta shot huge energy bolts towards everyone else that was coming to attack her.

Dedede, especially, had enough of Cackletta. Waddle Dee was dead now because of the Poison Mushroom, and although Cackletta wasn't directly responsible for Waddle Dee's death, she was the only one Dedede could take it out on with a good excuse.

Cackletta was charging up a huge energy sphere for a finishing attack, leaving herself wide open. Pikachu charged up his lightning. Dedede got out his hammer. Lucas prepared to PK Fire. Peach and Daisy flew up and went to kick her. The Yoshis loaded themselves with eggs. All the members of Star Fox, which were Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy, took out their blasters and aimed at Cackletta. The Four Links combined their bombs with their arrows and aimed at Cackletta. Bowser breathed fire at her. Bowser Jr. had recovered and was doing the same thing. Kirby inhaled a large stone and fired it at Cackletta. Zelda fired a Light Arrow at her. Donkey Kong charged up his fists and Diddy Kong fired peanuts. Mario got some fireballs ready and Luigi jumped high in the air to pounce on her.

Of course, all of these attacks combined were countered by Cackletta's energy sphere. It created a huge explosion, throwing Peach and Daisy off the balcony and down to nothingness, and everyone else flying backwards.

"I'll finish this here and now!" said Cackletta.

She then cried out in pain. Meta Knight had made it just in time to slice through Cackletta and make her fade away. Her Ultimate Power Star flew back into Mario's hands.

"Seems like I made it just in time," said Meta Knight, "Here are your Ultimate Power Stars."

He returned the two that he borrowed to Donkey Kong and King Dedede, which gave him an idea. Dedede ran over to Waddle Dee's corpse and held the Ultimate Power Star over him. Waddle Dee's arm twitched a little, and then he slowly got back up on his feet.

"I did it!" said Dedede, "I. AM. **GOD**!"

"Darkkoopa is no more," said Meta Knight.

"Good riddance to that traitor!" said Bowser.

"Hey," said Luigi, "Where's Peach and Daisy?"

* * *

Peach and Daisy were still falling down into the void. They had no hope of being rescued.

"Looks like this is it, Daisy!" said Peach.

"Nice knowing you!" replied Daisy.

Peach and Daisy held their breath, shut their eyes, and prepared for the worst. Then they felt like they landed on something. Something that was moving. They opened their eyes to see that Blablanadon had stopped their fall and was flying back up.

"B-Blablanadon?"

Peach sat up and talked to him.

"I thought you were working for Dimentio!" she said, "He threatened to destroy your homeland!"

"He double crossed me!" said Blablanadon, "He's going to destroy Beanbean Kingdom either way!"

"That doesn't surprise me," said Peach.

"And I've also realized something," said Blablanadon, "Giving in to Dimentio's demands would never have protected Beanbean Kingdom! The only way to protect the land I love is to fight for it!"

**Time remaining until Doomsday: 6 hours, 35 minutes, 12 seconds**

* * *

**To be concluded in Chapter 26...**

**That's right! Chapter 26 is the final chapter of this story! Hope you're ready, because it's gonna be a bit of a long chapter...well, at least longer than the normal chapters. Here are some things you should expect to see next chapter:**

**-Samus Aran at her full potential**

**-Dimentio reveals his grand master plan**

**-Ganondorf's attempt to usurp the position of P.V.U Leader**

**-One last battle between Star Fox and Star Wolf**

**-The finding of the last Ultimate Power Star**

**-Mario and Luigi's attempt to stop Doomsday and restore things to the way they were.**

**~The Goon~**


	26. Doomsday Part 1

**I knew the final chapter was going to be long, but it ended up being much longer than I expected, so I split it into two parts. Hope you enjoy part 1 of the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

Ness, dragging Samus along on his back, finally made it to the basement of Dimentio's Fortress. Massive glass containers were attached to the walls of the room containing various different things, including green pipes, gold bananas, and Fire Flowers. In the largest container on the other side of the room was Samus's Power Suit.

"Look, Samus!" said Ness, "There it is! It's your Power Suit!"

"That's good…" murmured Samus, "Hurry…please…"

Ness only took a few steps when Waluigi came running down the stairs behind them.

"Whoa! Look at all this stuff!" he said, "I could make lots of money if I sold all this stuff!"

Ness looked behind him and Samus lifted her head up.

"Oh, no!" said Ness, "Not you!"

"W-What are YOU TWO doing here?" asked Waluigi, "I thought the time bomb in Sunset Wilds destroyed you!"

Wario came crashing through the ceiling and landed in between Ness and Waluigi.

"Not you too!" said Ness.

"Uh-oh," said Wario when he saw Waluigi.

"Wario!" said Waluigi, "You dirty, greedy, back-stabbing, double-crossing rat!"

"I don't have time to mess with any of you!" said Wario, "That old witch has hell to pay!"

"I don't have time for this either," said Ness, continuing to drag Samus along to get her Power Suit.

"Don't think we're done with you!" said Waluigi, "We're still angry about Sunset Wilds!"

"Why are _you_ angry?" asked Ness, "You stole our Ultimate Power Star and got away with it!"

"You just come off as so arrogant!" said Wario.

"Talk about arrogant!" said Waluigi, "You double crossed me and tried to take all the money for yourself!"

"Shut it!" said Wario.

Wario and Waluigi began rolling around punching each other.

"Let's leave them alone," said Samus.

Ness was getting tired, though. Carrying an older woman on his back was no easy task, and it was finally starting to wear him down. But her Power Suit was so close and they had come so far! He couldn't give up yet, no matter how much he wanted to!Wario and Waluigi crashed into one of the containers and not only did the Gold Banana inside fall out, but also the hazardous blue acid that was held in with it. Luckily for Wario and Waluigi, they had rolled out of the way before the acid could touch them. It was going towards Ness and Samus.

Wario and Waluigi weren't being very careful, though, because they had destroyed more containers, therefore releasing more blue acid that continued to increase in size and speed. Ness was just at the control panel for the big container with Samus's Power Suit, when he heard Samus cry out in pain.

Her feet were being burnt by the acid. It started out ruining the paint on her boots. But while Wario and Waluigi were rolling around, a Fire Flower fell from one of the broken containers, setting all the acid on fire. Samus let go of Ness and threw her boots off her feet before her entire body could catch fire. The fiery acid burnt through the floor, and eventually, it fell into the void, leaving a wide hole in the floor.

"Are you alright Samus?" asked Ness.

"I-I think so…" said Samus, "Thank you, Ness…for everything…I can get my Suit from here…"

Samus walked barefoot up to the Power Suit container and pressed the red button. The blue acid was sucked out from the container, and the glass was lifted. Samus only had to touch her Power Suit, and a bright light flashed in the room. When Ness looked up, Samus was in the orange and green Power Suit that had all of her abilities…Ice Beam, Bombs, Speed Dash, Missiles, everything.

"Now nothing can stop us, Ness!" said Samus, "Let's go back up!"

"Right!" said Ness.

"This time, _I_ carry _you_," said Samus, "because we're going at Super Speed!"

Ness got on Samus's back and ran around the big hole. After building up enough speed, Samus was running super fast, destroying anything in her path. Back down in the basement, Wario and Waluigi were exhausted from rolling around, and finally noticed the valuable items that had fallen from the containers.

"Hey…" said Wario, "This stuff could be worth lots of money!"

"That's what I said when I first saw this room!" said Waluigi.

"We should sell all of this when this chaos is all over and make a fortune!"

Waluigi looked at Wario.

"We?" asked Waluigi.

Wario stuck out his hand for Waluigi.

"Yes, WE!" said Wario.

Wario and Waluigi shook hands, and started gathering up everything that was worth money to them.

**Time remaining until Doomsday: 3 hours, 2 minutes, 19 seconds.**

* * *

Blablanadon flew up to the balcony where everyone else was and landed safely to drop off Peach and Daisy.

"Mario!" cried Peach.

"Luigi!" cried Daisy.

Mario hugged Peach and Luigi hugged Daisy. Blablanadon flew up to the big door and tried to push it open.

"Don't bother," said Zelda, "None of us can get it open!"

"Even Donkey Kong and Bowser combined can't make it move!" said Blue Link.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Blablanadon.

"MOVE!" cried Ness.

Everyone turned and saw Samus running at Super Speed, with Ness on her back. They got out of the way out of fear they would get crushed so quickly. Samus ran right through the door, tearing it to pieces and off the hinges, and make a quick, sudden stop at the very edge of the room. Both the Super Teams, including Blablanadon, stepped into the giant control room to witness Dimentio and Ganondorf battling each other.

"Dimentio?" asked Luigi in surprise.

"I should have mentioned this before," said Peach, "but he's the one behind everything!"

"No way!" said Bowser, "I thought we finished that bizarre little nut way back when we were fighting Count Bleck!"

"So this is the guy causing most of our trouble," said Fox.

"And why is Ganondorf fighting him?" asked Green Link.

Ganondorf fired a green lightning bolt at Dimentio, but he was protected by one of his transparent boxes that he used to warp many different places into his dimension. Then Dimentio snapped his fingers and trapped Ganondorf in a transparent box as well.

"So you're all finally here," said Dimentio, "I've been greatly anticipating this dramatic climax, like a little child who wants the most delicious candy!"

"Dimentio!" cried Princess Peach, "Stop the madness this instant!"

"Why should I listen to you now, dear princess?" asked Dimentio, "I've come so close to completing my master plan that I can't just stop now!"

"What _is_ your master plan that you've caused all this madness?" asked Daisy.

"I can answer that…" said Samus, who was walking towards the center of the room with Ness, "He's going to destroy your world on Doomsday!"

"Not just their world," said Dimentio, "but all of the worlds in existence!"

"But how?" asked Luigi, "We don't know when Doomsday is! No one does!"

Dimentio cackled to himself.

"Oh, but I do! This is exactly why I've been collecting Ultimate Power Stars in the first place! Not to power myself up, since I'm powerful enough, and certainly not to make my subordinates any stronger. I've been reading this…"

Dimentio took out the Dark Prognosticus, a dangerous book that foretold of a void that would end all things in one of Mario's past adventures. They thought after they had stopped the great evil, the book was destroyed, but apparently not.

"Not that book again!" whined Peach.

"Yes, this book again," laughed Dimentio, "Inside its pages, it says 'The Day of Doom, which is far away, can be brought closer to our time by relying on the power of powerful objects'. In our case, it would be the Ultimate Power Stars."

"So the reason you formed the P.V.U and started collecting Ultimate Power Stars…" said Peach.

"Exactly!" said Dimentio, "It was all to speed the process of Doomsday! Using their power, I can make time fly! For instance, I could make 12 hours pass within three minutes!"

"I-Impossible!" said Kamek, "Not even my magic is capable of that!"

"Ahahahaha! You say it's impossible, but I have done it!" said Dimentio.

"Then why didn't you just do it right away?" asked Bowser Jr., "Why bring different places like the castle into your dimension?"

"Because of another passage within the Dark Prognosticus," said Dimentio, then he cleared his throat and read, "It says here 'One of the few things that prevents the Day of Doom is the protection and purity of the Designated Heroes. But the Designated Heroes themselves need not be eliminated, only a certain place in which a Designated Hero treasures most.'"

"Just say it in English, I'm tired of all the poetic crap!" said Bowser.

"In simpleton terms, first I had to find out who the Designated Heroes were. I needed connections, which fortunately, the Dark Prognosticus told me specifically who to recruit and where I could find them. From there, I concluded that the mortal enemies of those recruits named in the Dark Prognosticus were the Designated Heroes."

Mario and the Four Links looked at each other.

"Obviously, silly Mario and those ridiculous Links and their princess were Designated Heroes. Star Fox were all Designated Heroes, as well as Princess Peach, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Luigi, and Princess Daisy. Because of this, the place that each of you value most could not allow me to proceed with bringing Doomsday closer."

"Peach loves her castle, so I had to bring that into this dimension. Pikachu loves fighting in the Pokémon Stadium. The Four Links and Zelda love Termina and Hyrule. Donkey Kong loves his island. Mario and Luigi love their own home. Daisy loves her own kingdom, and Star Fox love their precious Corneria. All of these places were stopping me, so I had them all brought here. Of course, I wasn't counting on all those lives being lost, but those don't matter to me!"

Everyone was just about ready to kill Dimentio. They had enough of his psychotic behavior and lack of caring. Dimentio continued to speak.

"Everyone else here are just simply worthless lackeys who tagged along. You Designated Heroes are the real ones I've been waiting for."

"Why?" asked Zelda.

"Why do you think?" asked Dimentio, "To destroy you once and for all!"

"You will not get away with this, Dimentio!" said Peach.

"Ah, but I will!" said Dimentio, "I have the advantage!"

Dimentio snapped his fingers and nine Ultimate Power Stars surrounded him.

"Oh crap!" said Lucas.

"We're screwed," said Purple Link.

"That's not fair! He's got Eight Ultimate Power Stars!" said Bowser.

"If I'm not mistaken," said Dimentio, "We currently have 2 hours, 43 minutes, and 7 seconds until Doomsday!"

Dimentio opened up a vortex showing lava covered surface.

"And somewhere in this world is the very destructive force that is responsible for Doomsday!" he said.

Mario hopped in without hesitating, followed by Star Fox, Donkey Kong, and Kirby, even though Kirby was not a Designated Hero. The Four Links and Princess Zelda surrounded Ganondorf, who had broken out of Dimentio's box during his lecture. Luigi, Bowser, and Princess Peach went to fight Dimentio face to face. Everyone else, which included Diddy Kong, Princess Daisy, King Dedede, Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, Lucas, Ness, Samus Aran, Bowser Jr., Kamek, Blablanadon, Pikachu, and the Yoshis, were all facing the monster army that Dimentio summoned shortly after his lecture.

* * *

Somehow, Star Fox members were in their ships, with Mario and Donkey Kong hitching a ride on Kirby's Star Pod. The whole place was covered with lava and hot rocks. Orange steam came from the open holes in the rocks, and fireballs came out from the lava, almost damaging the ships. Regardless of whether it was day or night, no one could see the sky because of all the smoke and ashes covering it.

"Hey Fox!" said Slippy, "Check out that volcano way out there!"

"It doesn't look too big," said Falco.

"Yeah, but wait until we get closer," said Fox.

"Why would we go to that volcano in the first place?" asked Peppy.

"Because the way things are looking here," said Fox, "The volcano is the sole cause of all this lava. It has to be what causes Doomsday!"

"Fox," said Falco, "Remember what I told you about telling everyone else eventually that the time travel idea wasn't possible?"

"Yeah," said Fox, "What about it?"

"Well, forget I said that," said Falco, "It really isn't gonna matter much anymore."

"You're not giving up hope, are you?" asked Peppy.

"We'll be fine, Falco!" said Slippy, "…I hope."

Out of the blue, they were under attack. From in front of them, they were being shot at. Four small ships were flying towards them, and Fox knew exactly who it was.

Star Wolf.

"You're not stopping the great Dimentio, Star Fox!" said Wolf.

"We've already secured the volcano and the last Ultimate Power Star," said Leon.

"Dimentio will undoubtedly succeed!" said Pigma.

"You won't live to see the glorious end!" said Andrew.

"I haven't seen these guys since Sunset Wilds!" said Slippy.

"They obviously have time to waste if they're not actually _at_ the volcano," said Falco.

"Third time's the charm, Wolf!" said Fox.

"More like three strikes and you're out, Fox!" said Wolf.

Mario, Donkey Kong, and Kirby saw Star Wolf fly towards Star Fox and begin fighting them. Kirby and Mario were debating on helping them out, but then Donkey Kong got a better idea.

"Hey, little pink dude!" he said, "Fly towards that volcano!"

Mario and Kirby gave each other a confused look.

"Look, that's what gonna cause Doomsday, so that's the best place we can go for now if we're gonna get anywhere!"

Without arguing, Kirby flew the Star Pod towards the volcano. He flew up, avoiding sharp rocks, falling rocks, and dangerous lava on the way up. He then flew deep into the volcano, and then landed on a big flat rock, with a huge circle of lava in the middle. It looked like it was almost ready to erupt.

"So this is what causes Doomsday," said Donkey Kong.

Mario and Kirby ran towards something that would certainly give them an advantage. Sitting by itself on the other side of the volcano, but close enough to the lava, was the last Ultimate Power Star that Star Wolf had safely "secured". Then almost simultaneously, two metal platforms appeared on opposite ends of the lava hole.

This was going to be harder than they thought. The three of them looked at the colors of the metal platforms. One was red with an M, the other was green with an L. Obviously, this meant that both Mario and Luigi had to be there to do whatever it was they had to do. Right now, only Mario was there.

Mario suggested something to Donkey Kong, and he repeated it to Kirby.

"We need you to go back to the vortex to Dimentio's Fortress and bring Luigi here," said Donkey Kong, "and while you're there, get as many Ultimate Power Stars from people as you can! We're gonna need those!"

Kirby got back on his Star Pod and flew out of the volcano, back towards Dimentio's Fortress.

**Time remaining until Doomsday: 2 hours, 0 minutes, 3 seconds.**

* * *

**To be concluded (for real) in Part 2 of Chapter 26...**

**~The Goon~**


	27. Doomsday Part 2

**This is Part 2 of the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters.**

* * *

Luigi, Bowser, and Peach were expecting one of two ways for Dimentio to fight them: either he turns himself into a super life form 3 times more powerful than he currently was, or he would make multiple copies of himself to try and surround them. Unfortunately, his offensive move was a bit of both. First, he made himself 10 times powerful, _and then_ made multiple copies of himself. 10 copies of Dimentio meant he was 30 times more powerful than Peach, Bowser, and Luigi combined.

"Now, like a little bunny being swallowed whole by a venomous snake, you shall feel my wrath!" boasted Dimentio.

All of his copies were bright red now. Dimentio was always a lunatic, but now he was really flying off the handle. Once that happened, it took a lot to stop him. Bowser pushed Peach out of the way and knocked some down with his hot, fiery breath. Too bad that wasn't enough. Luigi did a Super Jump from under one of them, but it only threw him off balance. Peach mostly just defended herself with her umbrella, occasionally kicking one of the Dimentios in the face, while protecting the baby penguin at the same time.

Ganondorf found himself surrounded by The Four Links and Zelda. One of the Links had an Ultimate Power Star, while he had two. Even if he had the advantage, he knew he wasn't invincible. But that didn't mean it would stop him from attempting to be. He shot rapid energy blasts at them. The Four Links each sliced them through while Zelda shielded herself with a force field.

Ganondorf pounded into the ground, creating a ripple of energy. Zelda successfully jumped over it, but the Four Links fell down. Fortunately, Blue Link threw a Bomb in a quick instant that temporarily caused Ganondorf to be blinded by the explosion. From there, Purple Link threw his Boomerang at Ganondorf.

"Enough of this!" shouted Ganondorf.

Ganondorf used his powers to make the smoke and fire disappear.

"I cannot allow myself to be beaten by pipsqueaks like yourselves!" roared Ganondorf, "Time to end this!"

Blue light reflected from Ganondorf, and he let out a loud roar. He transformed into a giant beast with a large blade in each hand. He was no longer Ganondorf. The monster that stood before them was Ganon.

Kirby flew out of the vortex into the room. He took out the Ultimate Power Star he had and held it high for everyone to see. Everyone who was looking seemed to know what he meant.

Kamek handed over the one he had, as did Dedede and Waddle Dee. Bowser gave him the three that he had, and Meta Knight gave Kirby the five that he had.

"Looks like we'll have to fight all these monsters without the Ultimate Power Stars," said Bowser.

Now Kirby had 12 Ultimate Power Stars. Mario and Donkey Kong had 4. Star Wolf had one and Star Fox had 2. Obviously, Dimentio had 8. Kirby looked to the battle between Ganon and the Four Links plus Zelda. Red Link had one of the Ultimate Power Stars, and Ganon had two.

"Sorry, Kirby!" said Zelda, "We need it to fight Ganon!"

Kirby nodded. Understandable enough. But he definitely needed to get the 8 Ultimate Power Stars away from Dimentio, and he had an idea. Since he had originally come for Luigi, he flew down, grabbed Luigi, and flew back in the vortex.

"Not so fast!" shouted Dimentio and all of his copies, following them into the vortex.

"Now how are we supposed to defeat Dimentio?" asked Bowser.

"We'll never catch up with them!" whined Princess Peach.

Just then, they both felt something pick them up. Blablanadon picked them up and flew through the vortex.

"Never say never, Princess Peach!" said Blablanadon.

Blablanadon, with Bowser and Peach on his pack, pursued Dimentio (all 10 of them), who was pursuing Kirby and Luigi. Kirby then began circling around the battle between Star Wolf and Star Fox.

"Let me guess," said Luigi, "You want to wait until this battle is over so you can collect more Ultimate Power Stars."

Kirby smiled in acknowledgement.

"What is that little pink cream puff doing?" growled one of the Dimentios.

"Wolf is on your tail, Fox!" said Slippy.

"Move it, Fox! He's right behind you!" said Falco.

"Fox!" said Peppy, "Do a Barrel Roll!"

Fox did a Barrel Roll to avoid the shots from Wolf. Slippy and Falco flew side by side, with Leon and Andrew flying right towards them. Slippy and Falco had it easy, since they were both holding Ultimate Power Stars.

"You can't defeat me!" said Leon, "I am the great Leon!"

"You're gonna die!" said Andrew.

"We don't think so!" said Slippy.

"Not today, we're not!" said Falco.

Simultaneously, Slippy and Falco shot powerful laser beams at Leon and Andrew, weakening their wings. Then, using the power of both of their Ultimate Power Stars, fired bombs at them.

"AAHHH!" shouted Leon.

"We're gonna die!" said Andrew.

Leon and Andrew both crashed into the lava and perished.

"Time to settle an old score, Pigma!" said Peppy.

"You're going down, just like Fox's old man!" said Pigma.

"I'll never forgive you for that, you traitorous pig!" shouted Peppy.

Peppy did a Barrel Roll over Pigma, and then fired at one of his wings. Pigma slowed down to let Peppy pass by, then he attempted to shoot Peppy down. However, Peppy saw something Pigma didn't. When Peppy was behind Pigma, one of the Dimentios had fired a huge energy blast towards him, but then he passed Pigma, getting in front of him. Now Pigma was the target of the energy blast.

"What? Oh no!" screamed Pigma.

The energy blast caused an explosion of the ship, killing Pigma.

Fox was almost out of life. He flew backwards over Wolf to get behind him.

"What the hell?" growled Wolf.

Fox launched all of his bombs at Wolf, and then Wolf fell towards the lava. Wolf crashed into the lava, and as a result, perished.

"That takes care of Star Wolf once and for all," said Fox.

"Fox!" said Peppy, "I think it would be wise to follow Kirby and Luigi!"

"I agree," said Fox, "Let's go!"

Kirby flew over the volcano and dropped Luigi down, then flew down there himself. Star Fox parked their ships once they flew in.

"I appreciate the effort, Kirby," said Donkey Kong, collecting two Ultimate Power Stars from Slippy and Fox, "but we need _all_ of them! We're still missing 11!"

Kirby flew back up outside the volcano. He saw Blablanadon, Bowser, and Peach flying around the Dimentios. He figured they could handle it and went back to the vortex leading to Dimentio's Fortress.

**Time remaining until Doomsday: 1 hour, 20 minutes, 5 seconds**

* * *

Kirby flew into the control room in Dimentio's Fortress. It was still as chaotic as it was when he left.

"I don't know how much longer we'll survive against these guys!" said Bowser Jr.

"We can do this!" said Daisy, who threw a POW Block at some monsters.

"You sure about that?" asked Diddy Kong, who was firing peanuts at some smaller monsters, "We're outnumbered and getting tired!"

"Just hold on a little longer!" said Daisy.

"Zelda!" said Green Link, "Take my Bow and Arrow! Shoot some Light Arrows at Ganon!"

"Okay!" said Zelda.

Ganon swung his two blades at Blue Link and Purple Link. They blocked it with their swords, but also flew backwards into the wall, and were knocked out. Red Link rolled in between Ganon's legs, and then whacked his tail with the Ball and Chain. Ganon lifted his tail, slammed it onto the ground, and sent Red Link flying into one of the pillars, knocking him out as well.

"Oh crap," said Green Link, "Zelda! Now!"

Zelda carefully aimed and fired a Light Arrow at Ganon's head. He was blinded by this. Link ran closer to Ganon, took a huge jump in the air, and stabbed Ganon's head. Ganon grabbed his head and shook violently around the area until he faded away, leaving behind the two Ultimate Power Stars he had. Red, Blue, and Purple Link woke up, and saw that Ganon had been defeated.

"Aw, what the hell, man?" groaned Red Link, "I missed the rest of the battle!"

Zelda took the Ultimate Power Star from Red Link, and then took the two dropped by Ganon. She gave them to Kirby, who had flown down to where Ganon's Remains were.

"Get there safely!" said Zelda.

The only Ultimate Power Stars left to collect were one from Bowser and 8 from Dimentio. He flew out through the vortex to collect those, while Zelda and the Four Links ran into the battle just to the side of them.

"You ready to kick more ass?" asked Purple Link.

"Yep!" said Blue Link.

"Like hell I'm ready! Time for some more action!" said Red Link.

"Then let's do this!" said Green Link.

**Time remaining until Doomsday: 0 hours, 56 minutes, 12 seconds.**

* * *

Kirby stayed floating in one space above the lava valley while he waited for the battle between Blablanadon, Bowser, Peach, and the Dimentios to end. Blablanadon, with Bowser and Peach on his back, flew in a circle around the 10 Dimentios, who were glowing red and firing powerful energy blasts.

"How are we supposed to even hit one of them?" asked Blablanadon.

"Like this!" said Bowser.

After charging up, Bowser breathed fire all the way to the volcano. Unfortunately, only two of the Dimentios faded away in the fire. The rest of them combined their energy to appear under Blablanadon and fly up right through him, temporarily throwing him off his balance.

"Let me see that a minute, Bowser!" said Peach.

Bowser handed Peach the Ultimate Power Star. When she got it, Peach called down a shower of pink, heart shaped stars to rain down on the whole place.

"Well the good news is you're getting most of the Dimentios," said Blablanadon, "but we're vulnerable to it, too!"

Blablanadon had to fly past stars shooting down into the lava, hitting the Dimentios until one remained; the original one. While the star storm was still falling, Dimentio was charging up something good.

"News flash, Dimentio!" said Bowser, "That book of yours lied to you again!"

"SILENCE, FOOL!" shouted Dimentio, who was not glowing bright yellow, "MAYBE I AM DEFEATED, BUT DOOMSDAY WILL ARRIVE! USING THE ULTIMATE POWER STARS ONE LAST TIME, I WILL SPEED UP THE TIME AT AN EVEN GREATER SPEED! FAREWELL, INSOLENT FOOLS!"

Right when the star storm stopped, Dimentio released tons of energy, creating a giant yellow sphere surrounding him. The sphere soon grew smaller and smaller, forming into little orbs that flew around the volcano. The sphere eventually exploded, along with Dimentio, and created orbs flying around the volcano. The 8 Ultimate Power Stars that Dimentio had were floating in midair, which Kirby grabbed. He motioned for Blablanadon to follow him, and they flew for the volcano.

**Time remaining until Doomsday: 0 hours, 15 minutes, and 45 seconds.**

* * *

Kirby, Blablanadon, Peach, and Bowser made it to the volcano where Mario, Donkey Kong, Luigi, and Star Fox were all waiting.

"Give us the Ultimate Power Stars!" said Donkey Kong.

Peach pulled out hers, and Kirby took out the 8 that Dimentio left behind, but before Donkey Kong could grab them, they started floating around the lava hole, along with the other 21 Ultimate Power Stars. Together, they formed a giant _Super_ Ultimate Power Star, which fell into the lava, starting up the volcano.

The Red and Green platforms by the hole lit up brightly, which Mario and Luigi stood on. From the lava hole, two giant lava balls flew up from the hole. One was firing red orbs at Mario, the other was firing green orbs at Luigi.

"Let's do this, Mario!" said Luigi.

"Okay!" said Mario.

Mario and Luigi took out their Hammers and began firing the orbs back at the lava balls. The lava balls kept getting bigger, and the orbs kept going faster. During this whole thing, a god-like voice was heard over the volcano.

"**DOOMSDAY WILL BE UPON US ALL…**"

"Yeah, tell us something we don't know!" said Bowser.

"…**IN 10…**"

"What?" cried Peach.

"…**9…**"

"Hurry it up, Loser Bros.!" said Bowser, "Or we're all gonna die!"

"…**8…**"

"You can do it, guys!" said Fox.

"We're rooting for you!" said Slippy.

"…**7…**"

"I'm so glad my son's not here to see this," said Bowser, "He would be pissing his pants!"

"…**6…**"

"You think he's the only one?" asked Slippy.

"What?" Bowser looked at Slippy's pants to see that he had wet them already.

"…**5…**"

"Mario! Luigi! You can do it!" cheered Peach.

"…**4…**"

Kirby was shaking in panic. He was unsure of if Mario and Luigi could finish the challenge in time.

"…**3…**"

The orbs were only getting faster, and Mario and Luigi were getting slower.

"…**2…**"

The lava balls looked ready to explode, but not quite.

"…**1…**"

Simultaneously, Mario and Luigi fired their last orbs into the lava balls.

"…**0…**"

The volcano was about to erupt, but then the two lava balls fell back into the lava hole and then the hole dried up. The orbs from Dimentio's sphere faded away.

* * *

Back in Dimentio's Fortress, Samus had planted many bombs on the monsters, and fired a Super Missile at their biggest one. Right after that, she was ready to shoot through another, but then they all started fading away.

"What?" asked Samus.

"What's happening?" asked Lucas and Ness at the same time.

"Are they…?" asked Daisy.

The Yoshis started cheering.

"It seems like it," said Meta Knight.

"Yes," said Zelda, "They stopped Doomsday from happening!"

"We won!" shouted Daisy, "It's over!"

Everyone started hopping up and down and cheering. Some people even started dancing. While everyone was celebrating in their own way, a bright light soon overtook them all.

* * *

Epilogue:

The clock had once been at a normal speed. But then through an uncanny force, Dimentio sped time up, increasing the clock's speed. Once Dimentio was defeated, Mario, Luigi, and all the other Designated Heroes, as well as the other great heroes, used that same uncanny force to send the clock flying backwards, back to the way it was before.

Everything was back to the way it was before the events of the story…except three things. For one thing, Dimentio was sent back to the Underwhere for attempting to control all of existence. Another thing was that Darkkoopa was not back on Bowser's ship, pretending to be his servant. He was still dead, with his shiny red shell lying in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but fog surrounding it. The third thing was that Samus didn't find her Power Suit. She was now back in her regular blue Zero Suit, but it was all fixed up.

All of the Designated Heroes, as well as the other heroes, were walking out of the water and onto the sandy shores of an island. They didn't remember ever getting into the water, but this is how they were after the battle at Dimentio's Fortress. Peach was still holding the baby penguin in her arms.

"It's such a shame we couldn't return the baby penguin to its mother," said Luigi.

"But we will, soon," said Peach, "So for now, you're with us, aren't you, cute widdle baby penguin?"

"You think you can call it something other than baby penguin?" asked Falco.

"Alright," said Peach, "We'll call it…Frosty!"

"Oh come on! That's the best you can do?" asked Bowser Jr.

"So what now?" asked Ness.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Yeah, I don't know this island," said Donkey Kong, "What do we do now?"

"First, we will rest," said Meta Knight, "Then we will find out where we are and how we can all get back to our own worlds."

"Good," said Bowser, falling on his back next to Bowser Jr., "Because I need a nap!"

Kamek flew next to Bowser Jr. The Four Links and Zelda lay on the sand side by side. Peach lay in between Mario and Luigi. Frosty was in Peach's arms. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong climbed up a tree that was nearby. Kirby, Meta Knight, and Daisy all leaned against three different trees. Waddle Dee and King Dedede fell back into the sand. Star Fox leaned up against each other's backs. Pikachu rolled up into a ball. Ness and Lucas huddled up in Samus's arms, who was lying on her back on the sand. The Yoshis huddled as a group and lay on the sand next to each other.

And they all shut their eyes and slept the entire morning. These heroes had saved all of existence, and used up all their energy doing so. Now they were resting up before embarking on another adventure.

* * *

**The End?**

**~The Goon~**


End file.
